


Luna e Sol

by LightWright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightWright/pseuds/LightWright
Summary: Lovegood is Hogwart's potion wiz and ever since she's been apprenticed under Snape's aegis, Snape's other disciple began to notice her. What's that thing about finishing her mother's work, and how can he stop Rodolphus from sucking her into his army? Hell, Malfoy might have liked her, had he liked her less. DMLL marriage ff, part-crack, and decidedly off-canon.-Marriage ff, OC-laced, and decidely off-canon. DMLL/Druna.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. That Muggle Booworm Thing

* * *

**_Hello, my loves. This piece takes many a surprising turn, mostly because this writer is awake in a dream. Come along?  
_ **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Muggle Bookworm Thing**

-Pray humor me with the old book style and the spontaneous crack, I'm just having fun-

Autumnal temper painted the leaves red—and off with their heads. Fall brought naught but desolation to a fellow tree, yes, nothing but _fall_. The lineup in the castle’s courtyard stoically parted with their foliage as lyrical poets wept for their misfortune. Arranging himself to recline under the most formidable oak tree, a sixth year was not disposed to condole with its case of baldness. Nay, he was a preoccupied wizard. A book on his lap he watched with the detachment of a man waiting with his eyes, he ventured brief, alert looks at the passersby. Were glances stolen his way? He was, of course, made to be watched. He assessed his audience again, and repositioned his book with a sour face. The human eye had grown jaded, he lamented. That was, as far as he knew, the only reason why his wit and charm were not studied in high temples by harried monks. He brooded, now. Then came the flipping, and his were nimble fingers to be sure; those of the debonair Englishman. And look, in an abandon to some exquisite reverie, he brushed a black feather—confiscated from a wretched crow—down the arch of his nose, allowing his audience to feast on its aquiline splendor. He was barely recapturing his fluttering dispositions in a dainty English ribbon when he saw her.

There she was, walking to him at last; the vision of conquest.

_Have I finally captured your attention?_

He shuddered excitedly, conning his rehearsed lines in his head. But his head was feeling oddly about things. It had 'witnessed' the words in his book without assigning sense to them, having invested its exclusive effort in _another_ enterprise.

The enterprise now stood leeringly at his side.

In an act of careless mystère, he very slowly leveled eyes with Hermione Granger.

'Yes?' He spoke.

'Is that your book?' She asked.

'Why indeed! Does it surprise you? You cannot tell me you like Little Prince as well! A fantastic thing, to have so much in common, don't you think?' He straightened his posture, renewed his bravado, 'I have to say, a random person passed me by on this fine morning,' he swept his wrist to the side, gliding his feather in a feckless demonstration of the person's passing by, then came to his eyes a vague look, and he smiled, 'they remarked to me, as I was engrossed in my reading, that it was your favorite book.'

Hermione arched her brow and said, 'It is my favorite book.'

'Ah, isn't it? You enjoy complex books, of course!'

'Yes, the writing is terribly complex. It is a wonder you read such complex script, how very impressive.'

'Oh,' Blaise coughed a little, choking on a laugh that malfunctioned in his throat, 'I love complexity in a book.'

'Uh-huh. I rather liked Angelo when he saved everybody with nothing but a pair of pink bathing trunks and a frying pan. And don't you just love Daisy? Her struggle with the oyster gang is terribly touching…'

'Of course, yes! Those are my favorite parts.'

Hermione's expression became slightly alarming.

Blaise shifted in his seat.

'Are you alright, Rin?'

'You stole it, didn't you?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'There are no oysters and no frying pans, the writing in not complex at all.' She was dreadfully calm. He was destabilized. 'I highly doubt there is a passerby in the courtyard who knows I like Petit Prince, and I shouldn't know why they would tell you.'

'You stole my journal,' she concluded silkily. As she gauged him with arms akimbo and her cold, superior gaze, his heart did a somersault in his chest.

'Ha-ha…the idea!'

'I left it in the library last Tuesday afternoon at a quarter past one. That day you were sitting closely behind me. Then it mysteriously found its way to my desk yesterday evening, but you had plenty of time to breach the guarding spell, read it, and then activate it again. Yes, you're obviously good at sneaky spells. I wouldn't have suspected a thing.'

'So, you're telling me Library Hermione is so terribly possessed with her thick volumes, yet she noticed me last Tuesday?'

'Oh and does it surprise you? You kept chanting 'notice me, Rin' over and over again, in a head voice then in a falsetto, some stupid bet I'll wager. I was so annoyed I left too quickly to retrieve my belongings properly.'

'So you mean,' he smiled stupidly, 'I distracted you?'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You are holding your book upside down.'

Zabini's last living specks of bravado charred in a virulent inferno.

'Rin-Rin, wait…'

'Listen, I have no idea where your sudden interest in invading my privacy comes from, and if you think you can have a twisted bit of fun with someone like me, you're grievously mistaken! I will never forget this!'

Hermione Granger looked around her nervously. She was relieved to find that nobody was paying any particular attention to her little outburst. With an angry stomp, she walked away to the arcades and disappeared inside the castle.

Zabini was quiet for a moment, then he could bear it no longer.

'Ah! Such despair—!' He moaned histrionically, decanting himself on the cobblestone like a man who awaited death, 'Oh…what is that I see…could it be? Of course, that terrible face on which no beauty was bestowed, you…! Yes, Vincent!'

The interpellated walked gingerly towards the fallen wizard.

'Blaise? What in bloody hell ye lying there for?'

'Ah…it is my heart…my heart, Vincent! Don't you understand? Of course, how could you…you've closed your heart since that tragic accident...'

'What accident? Why ye makin' things up? Ye feelin' a'ight?'

'No Vincent, take a good look at me, what do you see?'

'Er…ye need a nap?'

'Oh Lord! How can you be so daft! It's despair, rankling at me, lunging at you as we speak from the tenebrous alcoves under my brow!'

'Yer what?'

'My eyes, Vincent!'

'Damnit quit pulling my leg, ye never call me by my first name.'

'Oh…Vincent! VINCENT! Let me embrace you in my arms, my dear boy, let me make up for my grievous mistake!'

'Mercy, Draco was right. You're off your rockers!' groaned Crabbe as he shirked the wizard and left in a hurry.

Zabini fell back on the cobblestone with his arm outstretched barrenly. The muggle bookworm thing had not worked as planned.

At lunch time, Blaise Zabini judged himself recovered from his prior _unsettlement_ , so he carried himself to the Gryffindor table and commandeered the empty seat beside Hermione Granger.

People stared. They sure had never seen a Slythy at the Griffy table.

Conscious of rewriting history, Zabini felt festive. 'Earlier,' he began, trailing his voice a lick, deepening it too, but a miscalculation on his part split it into dysfunction. While he struggled with his vocal functions, Hermione sported her most barren face, arms crossed disciplinarily. He had to resurrect his wits.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

'Earlier,' he said, 'I mean, when I was…reading…'

'Of course, that,' Hermione raised a sly eyebrow.

'Listen,' he said, 'the orthodox way of reading is overrated. Why can't we read upside down? Or reversed at that matter?'

There was a particular spark in Hermione's eyes, rousing a budding fear in his abdomen.

'Ah!' She cried a notch too loud, looking pleased with herself, 'I do wish we could all be as fanciful as you, Alice! Perhaps we shall all cross hand in hand through the looking glass and arrive at Brillig, just in time to have tea with the Mad Hatter!'

Blaise Zabini looked around him. A few Griffyndors had overheard and were shaking with laughter.

'Oy Wonder _lad_!' chortled someone.

Hermione had not expected to be heard on such a large scale. She was hardly jubilating, he could see, but what did it matter now?

And what in Merlin's beard was brillig?!

'Who the hell is Alice?' He cried then hissed, 'I'm a man!'

Farther down the table, as though on cue, a little ball began zigzagging between the plates and spontaneously combusted into spectacular effects, reminding everyone that the Weasly twins were visiting the school for the week. In the shimmering light they swaggered forth.

'Shall you go first?' Fred inquired politely to his partner in folly.

'Why, that would be my pleasure,' George enthused.

He cleared his throat, and, to everyone's horror, shouted shrilly:

'HER NAME IS ALIIIIICE!'

Fred, the background voice, repeated this in a quasi-whistle note.

Heads at the professors' table snapped sharply in their direction.

'SHE COMES INTO THE WINDOW, THROUGH SHAPES AND SHADOWS— ALIIIIICE…'*

Fred repeated the appellation in a screeching wail and he soon ran out of breath and choked. The kohl he wore for the occasion mingled with desperate tears, which sped down his cheeks like streaks of doom.

George, having forgotten the rest of the lyrics, hexed the music off.

The sanction from the bank of Gryffindor points hung on the lips of the disgruntled professors. Remembering the restless twins no longer went there, they eyed each other with grim self-restraint.

'Alright gents, it goes a bit longer, but my throat is parched. Let's go, Freddie, I reckon we need to work on your pitch. Are you crying? Dear boy…you're too sensitive for this stuff, perhaps you should consider folk? Ballad…'

Hermione sighed gravely. Somebody should give Fred a mint. Blaise was enlightened.

'It's been three months, Zabini!' she said heatedly, 'If this is some sort of bet, it's about time you conceded your defeat! I know you! What could you possibly want from me?!'

'I am not…!' he began, stopped, and started anew, 'it's not a bet, Granger!'

His tongue fumbled for words—alas, to no avail, so he got to his feet and strode away sullenly.

Then, suddenly, he turned around and cried,

'When the flower burgeons, the bee comes! In other words, if you don't want me around, don't be so damn interesting!'

Someone farther down the table had been doused to hell and back in pumpkin juice. If anyone else had caught that, only Hermione was arrested by it, as the rest of the assembly cackled at the haplessly sticky pumpkin wizard.

Luna Lovegood watched quietly from the Ravenclaw table as Zabini drew near the Slytherin table like a wounded soldier. Malfoy collected him with a snide look.

Beside her, Ginny Weasly rambled off about the awful dress her mother picked up for her to wear to the Yule ball.

'I swear, Luna, I couldn't be caught dead in that thing. We need to go shopping, you and I, there's a nice boutique in Hogsmeade that stacks up on old…I mean _vintage_ …dresses. We can never be too early for this thing.'

Luna nodded distractedly, nibbling at her fork.

'Also, you're going this year, no more excuses about it 'not being your scene'. You just need to be careful who to go with. Have you got any idea?'

'I have one, but not for me. I heard Harry's not asked anyone yet this year.'

'W-what do you mean…' Ginny stammered, slurping her juice quickly.

At the table adjoining theirs, Zabini counted the lentils on his plate dejectedly.

'Mind explaining your deal with Granger?' Malfoy said, watching his friend soullessly stare into the abyss. 'It's been a while now.'

'Ah, my Drakey friend…' He sighed, 'I tried to ignore my feelings, but since the fourth year, before I knew it, I just…I mean, it's hard not to admire her, even you could concede to that?'

'Don't drag me into praising Granger, Zabini.'

'I think…' he turned to look at Malfoy, resting an unwelcome hand on his shoulder. 'I think it began when she punched you in the face. There was a spark then.'

'If you're into that kind of thing I can help you relive the memory.' Malfoy said charitably. 'You'll even be in for more than just a spark.'

Blaise sighed deeply.

'I seem to have a thing for violent smart women.'

'Well,' Malfoy reasoned, 'you've always been unhinged.'

'So you don't mind?'

'I do. You're a disgrace.'

Blaise nodded gravely.

'Thank you for being so accommodating.'

They exchanged a look, and before they knew it, they both burst into incontrollable laughter.

'It's the pressure,' commented Goyle, applying caramel on his chicken like sunscreen, 'those two are cavin' in.'

'I hear ye,' seconded Crabbe, 'we better hang tight in there, what with the exams and the crazy.'

'I'll go freshen up,' Blaise said, 'see you in class.'

Malfoy, watching his friend leave with his teeth bared in a slow smile, failed to notice the heads craning and twisting to observe him curiously.

'Oh-ho-ho! Check out this audience, mate,' Crabbe joked, jabbing Goyle in the rib, 'all those deadlights flashing at Draco just 'cause he laughed in public. Aren't ye glad to be sitting with the Slytherin Prince, Goyle?'

'If they start throwing him offerings, I'll pocket it all. Then I'll be _real_ glad.'

'Eh, where's your sharing spirit?'

'Quit your nonsense,' Malfoy said.

'Look for yourself. Look at those Gryffies. They've been watching your every move.'

Malfoy leered up at the unwanted attention. His eyes shifting uninvitingly, the Ravenclaw table was just behind him, and he accidentally locked eyes with Luna Lovegood.

With a raised eyebrow, he watched Weasly jump up to shield her vision, saying within his earshot 'don't look at Snake-in-chief, you'll turn into stone!'

Malfoy looked at Weasly, smiling at her responsive gasp.

'Ah, that came out too loud! He heard us!' Ginny bit her lip, dropping her hands. 'That's it. I won't live to shop for a new dress. Save me!' she squeaked.

Luna looked up, hoping to apologize for her friend, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny turned around quickly, as though expecting him to pounce from behind.

'Relax, love.' Luna said softly.

'So that's how it is, he won't even snap back! Am I beneath his notice? That little—'

'Easy now, Ginny. That was not fair.'

'Oh stop it, Luna. You're so smart, you're so pretty, and all I have is a stupid dress and no date. Even Snake-in-chief ignored my insult.'

Hermione walked into the scene to find Ginny crying pitifully.

'Is it that time of the month?' she whispered to Luna.

'I think so.' Luna smiled, rubbing Ginny's back affectionately.

* * *

***Shinedown, Her Name is Alice.**

**We're only getting started.**

**Humbly yours, LightWright.**


	2. I'd Stay Away if I Were You

Severus Snape chaired his afternoon class with the same ritualistic crank, but the engagement of his attendance was at an all-time high. It was the most exciting potion yet; the "Ginseng Robu-Robu" Japanese potion that could provoke, if all went well, _stirrings of affection_ as Snape delicately put it.

It ended up working wonders on a Hufflepuff's pet. The cat selected to rub against a most horrified Snape, and rumor had it, the cat had even sidled after him and moved into his doorstep.

Neville Longbottom could hardly contain his excitement. What a timely thing! Only use it to 'help' her see his true worth. It was but a friendly nudge. It would all be worth it in the end.

Of course, genteel Snape had done insisted on the possible side effects and the impossibility to gather all the ingredients as mere laymen that they were, but this would not deter Longbottom.

After all, he had more connections than he let on.

While he slunk from the dining hall to start working on his little project, Dinner time that evening was even jollier than usual; Dumbledore was hosting a famous guest: a certain Lirk Fiddlestick, the big name behind **Fiddlestick Gizmos** — _"gizmos to ward off them foes."_ Needless to say, he was getting on exceedingly well with the Weasly twins.

Each member of the merry assembly received a mini-sized sample of his latest products. But size was deceiving; they certainly lived up to their name: someone had activated the mini-puncher on his friend and sent him tottering above a few heads before he crashed headfirst into a roast turkey. While the appreciative Weasly twins buttonholed Fiddlestick about his business model and broached the topic of joint ventures, Ginny flicked her hair agitatedly.

'I've been asked by Thorny Widdler,' Ginny said, 'Hufflepuff.'

'Oh?' Luna said, 'did you accept?'

'No…! If he doesn't ask I'm not going.' Ginny crossed her arms peevishly.

They transitioned to the inner bailey, enjoying the moonlight, snacking on Mrs. Weasly seed cake.

While Luna stargazed, Ginny raked through her feelings.

'I really think that Harry is great,' she said, mindlessly peeling some burnt crust off her slice, 'I mean, I'm not his fan or anything…you know that right? I like him for his character.'

'Of course,' Luna said.

'But you know I'm useless at talking and making sense when he's around.'

'Did somebody say rock star?' Fred simpered, crossing the yard at that moment with a bag of powdery God-knows-what.

'Fred!' Ginny said, 'Oh my God! Go away!'

'Tssk, wait till we get big, sis. You'll need an appointment to see my face.'

'Perfect!' Ginny rolled her eyes.

He walked away with a noncommittal pep to his step.

Ginny continued,

'… He's a bit clumsy, too, but he always means well…'

Luna smiled as though nothing surprised her.

'Ah…! I don't know what's wrong with me.' Ginny groaned, dropping her face in her hands, 'I mean, he probably just remembers me stalking him when I was younger…'

'It's all right, love,' Luna placated softly, listening to her friend accuse herself of untreatable madness. ‘It’s okay.’

'I feel like I'm going to go mad waiting for him to realize I exist. Why don't we do something this weekend? I could really use a distraction.'

'Let's have a stroll in Hogsmeade,' Luna agreed, 'I'll buy you your favorite muffins.'

'Argh, Miss Lovegood, you are the bestest friend!' She pounced over her, hugging her tightly. Luna laughed bemusedly. At the corner of her vision, a shadow crossed the archway. Malfoy sent her a brief look before disappearing round the bend. Luna blinked, her lips parting in quiet surprise. She smiled to herself.

Hermione flopped beside them tiredly.

'Hey there, Hermione. What's up, looks like the exam prep is wearing you off.'

'My head is positively sizzling. I need a break.'

Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

'Oh, come with us this week-end! Luna and I are having a girl date in Hogsmead.'

'There are muffins involved,' Luna noted sweetly.

'Sure, why not?' Hermione said, smiling at them, 'you two are the cutest pair.'

Ginny stroke a pose, flexing her share in the compliment. She squinted ahead mid-flex, noticing something.

'Is that Zabini? Look, he's reading a book over there.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I heard he wants to become a healer. But I don't like him for it since he's Slytherin.'

'Ginny, just how do you manage to know everything about everyone?'

'I'm just a good listener so talkers eventually find me…and I listen.'

'He's coming toward us.' Luna remarked.

''Evening.'

Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

'We need to go on purpose,' she smiled, 'let's go Ginny.' Ginny followed her confusedly.

Hermione slapped her forehead. She thought they were cute, but seriously?

'Why did they leave?' Blaise asked, blinking.

'Whatever. I'm leaving too.'

'Wait! I believe I should explain myself after last time. The diary.'

'I already know what happened.'

'You don't. I didn't read it, honest. I just saw you reading that book before, and I wanted to impress you. Guess I did a miserable job at it.'

'You saw me reading it?'

'Yes, on one of those rare times Ginger and Lightening Head were not stuck to your side.'

'The last time I read it publicly was at the end of, I don't know, fourth year.'

'Don't make me admit how long I've been watching you.'

Hermione was at loss for words.

'Would it be so crazy to imagine us becoming friends?'

'I don't believe in _that_ , you know,' she crossed her arms in her distinctive manner, 'friends, or whatever.'

'Aren't you friends with Ron and Harry?'

'Yes, but that was a long time ago, we practically grew up together. Getting married from 'friend' groups is pretty common, too. Plus, no matter your real intentions, why would you be going through all this trouble just to be my friend? Even if you're pulling a prank on me, which you most certainly are, you'd have to earn my deepest trust.'

'Touché, Rin. I guess when you hear a boy ask to be friends, what he's saying is: I don't want you to run away.'

Hermione was taken aback for a moment.

'You're Slytherin,' she concluded after a pause, as though it were a disqualifying offense.

'I think you carry much prejudice, Rin-Rin. Just what do you really think of me?'

Hermione crossed her arms a little tighter, frowning.

'What do _you_ think of me? What did you mean, the other day…with the bee thing…'

Blaise couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed.

'Ah…that…hm, well, I always thought you were interesting.'

'So…?'

'So…I don't know…'

'You should know. I'm going back.'

'Wait! You have to say hi to me next time we meet!'

'Jeez! You really can't be reasoned. Fine!'

'Pinky promise?'

'I need to go!' Hermione said, masking her smile, 'Bye, Zabini.'

'Bye, Rin-Rin.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Okay, Rin-Rin.'

* * *

It was pouring heavily outside the Great Hall at breakfast. Malfoy munched his toast, trying to remember why he loathed rain so much. Blaise sat by him buzzing like a happy little boy.

'You'll never guess what!' he said—smugly, 'It's Granger, she—'

'—realized you don't have cooties?'

'We totally talked last night! She said—'

'Hold it. I don't recall asking you to update me on your one-sided intrigue with Potter's sidekick. Pass the salt.'

Blaise squinted grudgingly. He slid the salt across the table with a dilatory finger and leaned in to whisper darkly 'you're a virgin you know.'

Malfoy put his glass down with a bored smile, 'so?'

'So…well…ya know!'

'Know what? There isn't a world where being healthy and unmarried should bring shame. Abstinence just pumps more testosterone in your system, aren't you into healer stuff?'

'You knew that?'

Malfoy scoffed. _I wish I didn't._

'Don't you dare feel good about yourself! I can't believe the girls, no sense at all, ranking you like freaking Poseidon—if they knew!'

'What are you talking about?'

'The list of course!'

'What list?'

'Don't play me, everyone's talking about it. I'm second by the by. If you're unimpressed then you've just never heard of second lead syndrome.'

'Ha?'

'Like I said, no sense at all.'

'I don't give a Neville's bottom, I'd much rather be underestimated than made up.'

'Yeah, okay, don't care, back to me, listen. Last night, I followed Hermione out of the dining hall and into the ward, and there she met that Weasly girl and, what's her face, the pale dolly, what did she call her…Loon something? By the way, who the heck is she? Look, there she is at the Gryffindor table.'

Malfoy looked up slowly. Weasly and Granger were talking effusively, drawing large gestures in the air as if to explain something to her. She finally broke into a wide smile and nodded at them. He looked away.

'Anyway, she dragged Ginger saying they were leaving 'on purpose'. She really said it like that! She's sure not like the other Gryffies.'

'Ravenclaw,' Malfoy said, immediately regretting his interjection.

'You know her?'

'She's Snape's little discovery.'

Blaise had already picked up his narrative.

'Hermione straggled behind so I caught up and…' He moved his lips and sighed abortively, 'I just feel like she's testing me.'

'…I feel like you're testing me right now.'

'I think I might ask her to the ball, that's a start.'

'Why?'

Blaise popped a piece of carrot in his face.

'What do you mean why? Because I want to!'

'I don't get it. It's a start for what? Courtship for marriage?'

'Uh…no…what? WHAT?'

'Then why ask her somewhere if you're not asking for her in general?'

'Oh Good Lord above! My friend is a traditional GIT!'

'More like pragmatic.'

'Nah, you're the freaking pure in pureblood! Have you married every girl you've asked to the ball?'

'I never asked one. Don't fancy the ball, much less the asking.'

'Oh, that's right, you rarely show up at those...see this is why you'll surely end up in an arranged marriage!'

'Don't get anxious on my account, I’d hate for you to lose sleep,' Malfoy looked askance at Granger across the hall. 'You should be careful. Very careful.'

'What, is that it? You're not going to say she's not from the same world and all that?'

'I will when I'm expected to.'

Meanwhile, Neville and his long bottom were in the forest. He was crouching down by a pile of stones afire, stirring frothy purple matter in a cauldron, chortling away.

'Soon, my love, you will come to see how wonderful life can be by my side…very soon…huhuhuhu…iyaaaaa—'

Neville turned sharply to see what had jabbed him in the rib. There was nothing.

'Bloody Thestrals…' He whimpered, packing up and skittering away.

* * *

The weekend was finally there. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were enjoying the last bit of autumn sun while ambling leisurely across Hogsmeade's main street. Ginny was pestering Hermione for details about what happened with 'that Slytherin one' when she suddenly skidded to a halt in front of a dress boutique.

'That's it!' she gasped, ogling at the dress on display, 'this is so my style!'

They followed her inside obligingly and Ginny slipped into the fitting room in a jiffy.

As they waited, they heard a cloud of laughter buzz by the shop.

'Of course, they're not even in school robes,' Hermione shook her head, recognizing the sixth year Slytherin boys, 'typical.'

'That's okay, they must be enjoying the sun while it lasts,' Luna remarked.

Hermione frowned at her. Was she aware that she made them sound normal?

A flashback surged up in her head:

_I think you carry much prejudice…_

'Voilà, girls! What do you think?' Ginny exclaimed, tucking out of the fitting room triumphantly, 'isn't it the most gorgeous thing? Am I not looking like the next big star?'

'The color matches your eyes beautifully,' Luna cheered.

'It's not expensive, too…but, isn't it a bit weird? I don't even have a ball date.'

'You can always go without one anyway. You should buy it if you like it so much.' Hermione reasoned.

Ginny brightened up, accepting the nudge of encouragement with a dramatic twirl. She slapped a few sickles on the counter and they left the dress shop to duck into a small café. While Luna stopped at the bakery to get the promised muffins, Hermione and Ginny soon realized that the Slytherin flock had regrouped inside the very café. It was too late to turn around; they had seen them come in.

'Aw, look!' Ginny hissed, 'It's him! Zabini! The healer wannabe that likes you!'

'I noticed,' Hermione said in a clipped voice.

'They must be having a reunion about Slytherin stuffs. Maybe we should leave.' Ginny said.

'Why? It's not like they own the place. Come on, there's enough room and this is the only decent café around anyway.' Blaise spotted Hermione immediately and waved at her. Remembering her half-hearted promise, she acknowledged him with a strict nod before rushing to the barstools and ordering three wonderberry milk shakes. Luna walked in after a moment.

'Hey, over he—what is she doing? WHERE IS SHE GOING?'

Ginny grasped Hermione's arm. 'Is she going to the Slytherin TABLE?!'

Sure enough, Luna stopped in front of the Slytherin wizards. She held up a crow pendent.

'Hi, I found this outside, has one of you dropped it?'

'Oh, that's mine,' stood up a boy in a purple bandana, 'damn, I should be more careful with that. Thanks…er…you are?'

'Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw.'

'That sounds familiar…Hey, aren't you that fifth year who managed to impress Snape into actually smiling last week?'

'Woah!' Blaise gasped, 'Snape smiles? How did that look?'

'Like this.' Luna smiled.

'Well, makes you a legend by my standards! Are you here with Rin Rin?'

'Rin Rin?' Luna tilted her head. 'Do you, perchance, mean Hermione?'

'Brilliant! Hermione!' Blaise turned around, shouting from a distance, 'your smart friend likes my nickname for you!'

Deciding to curtail their talk, Ginny Weasly mustered every spunky fiber in her and went over to buoy Luna toward the bar as though she had just fished her from the Bermuda Triangle.

'Luna,' she berated, 'you need to stop finding people's stuff all the time! Now gimme those muffins!'

Luna obliged good humouredly.

On Monday, Snape surprised Zabini by calling him to his desk after class.

'I'd like you to give these books to a fifth year Ravenclaw, Miss Luna Lovegood.'

'Sure!' Blaise eyeballed the volumes. 'Wait, aren't these the books we're meant to go through next semester?'

'She is…ahead.' Snape said.

Blaise raised his eyebrows vaguely.

'Well then, I'll make sure to deliver them to her. Good day. I mean afternoon. Wait it's already dinner time—'

'That will be all, Zabini.'

'Check this out,' Blaise said, poking his chin at the pile of books beside his plate of lasagna, 'Goyle, can you guess what these are?'

'I dunno. Books?'

'Ye-es. Have a closer look.'

'Those are next term books.' Crabbe said, 'You're trying to get a head start to connect with Granger on a spiritual level?'

'They're not for me. Have you heard of the fifth year that tops in Snape's class?'

'Uh, no, and frankly I couldn't really care.'

'Doesn't matter. Where you going, Drake?'

'Library.'

'Lemme come with, I need a book wallet, these things are heavy.'

They left the dining hall, crossed the long corridor and made for the stairs toward the library.

It was dark and empty except for a few scattered wizards, half fast-asleep mid-revision.

With Malfoy vanishing into the aisles, Blaise was asking the keeper for a book wallet when he saw her sitting at a table under the moonbeam. Aborting his request, he hurried over and placed the pile on her table.

'From Snape.' he beamed.

'That's very kind of you, Blaise.'

'No problem. You must be super skilled at potions. I should come see you before the midterms.' Blaise sat down in front of her, 'whatchya working on?'

'An article, for my father's magazine.'

'What?! You're a columnist?'

'Not at all, just the occasional contribution. I'm writing about raindrop magic.'

'What's that?'

'There are forest folk in Australia that cultivate moon drops and mature them for a time, using powerful magic kept secret from unlearned outsiders. They become little pearls and are required for certain potions; clarifying potions. Here, I have one. This raindrop fell on an orchid, so it crystallized into this lovely pink color.'

Blaise looked at the little pearl hanging from Luna's necklace.

'Wow, how did you get that?'

'Father and I spent a week in Australia last summer. Rain was scarce, though. Do you like rain?'

'Me? I don't mind it. I know Draco hates it with a passion.' He looked around for him while Luna tilted her head at the information, 'he must have left without me. Well, good luck with your writing, sounds fascinating.'

'Thank you, for the books too. Bye bye.'

Luna refocused on her task. She looked at her notes. She was missing a reference book. She got up and went to the ancient magic aisle, scanning the rows. Her eyes settled on a book called _Rain Properties and How to Understand Them_ by Silvana Thistle.

Luna looked over her shoulder. Malfoy stood at the end of the aisle. He drew out a thick black book and began reading it, unoccupied with her presence.

After a moment, he closed his book and looked her way. Having left her wand in her room to dry after an accidental potion bath, Luna tried to reach for Thistle and was uncomfortably faced with the failure of her height. She reached up on her tiptoes. Her fingertips barely touched the bottom. Malfoy completed his selection and was walking to leave.

Then he surprised her.

'I heard Snape's letting you attend class with the sixth years.'

Luna nodded.

'I'd stay away if I were you.'

She looked up at him quizzically. His face was unreadable.

Something behind her momentarily caught his attention before he spirited away.

Luna heard a rattle and a hiss as Thistle spontaneously slid loose from its enclosure and dropped right into her arms.


	3. Perhaps You Should Keep It

As Luna prepared to head for her class with the sixth years, Ginny waved her goodbye proudly 'I'll be cheering for you Lunes, when you get a good position in the ministry, don't forget ya girl!'

'Miss Lovegood, you may come in.' Snape said. 'Why don't you pair up with…' he quickly scanned the assembly as though calculating an invisible risk factor attached to everyone's head, before he settled on '…Miss Granger.'

'Now class, I dare suppose your indolent minds have retained a thing or two from the invisibility potion we began treating last time. Of course, I do not expect you to master it any time soon. It is not an instantaneous blend, to be sure, ingredients need time to infuse properly, in precise order. Since this is the third class, today we complete the potion.'

'Luna, don't tell me you've done this before?' Hermione asked after Luna had begun overlooking the stirring with an expert eye over any change in smell, color, or texture.

Luna looked up at her with her wand behind her ear and a cheeky smile.

'Very good,' Snape nodded after a curt inspection of their mixture, now complete. 'Remember,' he said, addressing the rest of the class, 'the effects only last as long as you can hold your breath. It is a compromise but it is a rule that must be kept. Best to invest in an invisibility cape otherwise, isn't that right, Potter? Wouldn't want you to asphyxiate yourselves trying to bypass curfew.'

'That Ravenclaw lass, she's brilliant,' Blaise whispered at the back of the class, stirring his potion with vigor, 'a shame she wasn't sorted into our house with all the points she must earn hers.'

'I thought you only liked smart girls of the violent persuasion?' Crabbe guffawed beside him.

Blaise sighed deeply.

'Yes, and they are ignoring me.'

'You should focus on your healer stuff, I say, now's not the time for feelings,' advised Goyle.

'Since when do you give advice like that?'

'Now look here, Crabbe, a man's tryin'a be nice and gets insulted right in the face. Ain't it sad?'

'I cry.' Crabbe quipped.

Blaise turned to look at Malfoy.

'Drakey, my silent friend, why so serious?'

Malfoy ignored him.

'I knew she had something aloof about her, that Ravenclaw,' said Purple Bandana behind them, 'she looks like a French doll.'

'Draco, careful with the beezle powder!'

'Your voice is insufferable!'

'You humble me.'

'I asked around, seems like kids liked to bully her growing up. Many were Gryffies, and yet they go around and act so mighty saintly. Trash.' said Purple Bandana.

'Does it surprise you Leo?' Blaise huffed, 'their house is forming the conformist elites of the Wizarding World. It's what my father reckons. They act like they're better than everyone else, but deep down they just despise difference.'

Toward the end of the class everybody was asked to take a sip of their concoction and hold their breath for a reasonable ten seconds. Failures were deplored. The head of a Hufflepuff suddenly overtaken with the giggles was smacked. Goyle and Crabbe held a secret pinching duel. 'Long time no see!' joked Blaise to no one in particular after the exercise.

When the sixth years scattered Luna tarried with Snape, discussing her notes. Malfoy watched them pointedly.

'You're not coming, Drake?'

He gave him a silent glare.

'Oh, maybe you have business with the Prof…?' Blaise retreated, shifting eyes between him and Snape's desk uncomprehendingly, 'M'kay then, you moody. See you at lunch.'

When Luna began to leave, he stood up, cross-armed, waiting until she was out of sight. He strode to Snape's desk.

'So what's going on?' He asked gruffly, 'you don't mean to recruit her, do you?'

Snape narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

'Miss Lovegood has great potential, greater than she knows. She will, however, choose her own path.'

'This is not the time to be taking apprentices, especially her. If Father hears about her capacities—'

'And what have you heard, to sound so knowledgeable?'

'Enough to know she's exactly what Rodolphus is looking for.'

Snape looked at him sharply.

'She is interested in finishing her mother's work, nothing relevant to your Father or to Rodolphus.'

'What?'

'Pandora Lovegood was a consummate potion master, and it was a potion that consumed her life. Miss Lovegood was there when it happened. I knew Pandora. She told me her daughter would become my best pupil. Tragic thing, but she was right.' He said sternly.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment.

'And you're helping her do what?'

'It is nothing of consequence to you.'

Snape stopped, frowning, as if he had made a new discovery,

'Unless…'

But Malfoy had volte-faced and was making for the door.

That afternoon, the sixth years gathered at the beginning of the forest for a class with Hagrid, the proud teaching assistant of the new outdoors class.

'Sometimes, I feel like you have said such horseshit since you were born that it's a pure wonder your face has not decomposed from it all.' Hagrid said to a bird on a tree while the class slowly flocked around him and watched him with care, 'no, YOU shut it...! You dare bring that up…? But that's irrelevant…!'

Blaise approached Hermione and beckoned to her,

'Hi, Rin.'

'Good afternoon, Zabini.' She said in an awkward dither between informality and self-preservation.

Unimpressed, Blaise gave it his best try.

'I saw a charming little bookshop in Hogsmeade the other day. I think it's new, figuratively speaking— everything there looks older than Merlin. Would you like to come with me after class? We could go there, explore…'

Hermione considered this,

'I…'

Ginny, who had tagged along with Hagrid's consent (to spy on Harry), abruptly barged into the scene, a gesticulating mass of auburn, and ushered Hermione away and into a corner, gesticulating still.

'Ginny!'

'What the heck, Hermione! You're friends with that git now?! What did he want this time?'

'He wanted to show me an old bookshop. Well, actually it's new. I guess you could call it a new old books shop.'

'Say you have plans! No way! If he wants to show you a damn squashed pumpkin on the floor, he'll have to earn it first.'

'But…'

'Come on, don't you want to unveil his intentions? He's been prowling around you for eons, it must be a bet!'

Hermione's reason acceded to this,

'Right…'

Blaise was becoming fidgety. Hermione walked back to him after a moment.

'I can't go with you after class, my friend Ginny needs my help with something.'

Blaise pulled a face.

'What?! What sort of an excuse is that? Needs your help with something? How elaborate! If you don't want to go just say it!'

He looked so infuriated with her that Hermione became rather cross herself.

'Fine! I don't want to go!'

Blaise was fuming.

'I thought we were becoming friends!'

'Well I still don't have any reason to trust you!' Hermione countered.

'What reasons do you have not to?!'

'You're...you're not…'

'What, I'm not what? I'm not part of your goodies club, is that it? Forget it! You're the one missing out.'

Angered, Blaise tramped off to Malfoy, who, having witnessed their exchange, was laughing himself to tears, stirring collective attention again.

'GODDAMNT IT DRACO!'

'HAHAHAHAHA!'

'Damnit!'

'HAHA…missing out…what are you, Tiramisu?'

'I meant on the outing…okay, fine, just shut your cake hole! Looks like you're not in a piss mood anymore. At least have the nerve to thank me for it…'

'Class!' Hagrid's stentorian voice resonated in the woods like the cry of a maledict soul, 'Attention! We begin!'

'Actually, Professor Hagrid,' Blaise interjected, 'I feel a bit feverish, can I go back?'

'What?' Malfoy exclaimed, and immediately received a nudge in the rib, 'humph.'

'You sure ye're not well? Ye better not be pulling me leg, kid,' Hagrid said.

'I couldn't possibly, sir,' Blaise said very literally.

'Alright, ye can go, but I feel it is my duty to tell ye that ye're missing out on a…how do ye say?'

He referred to the bird for council.

'Ah yes, a 'helluva' class young man!'

As Blaise went, Hagrid oddly stood there for a long moment, his back turned on everyone, slouching forward, chanting ' a helluva class…a helluva class…' so that the echo would haunt Blaise on his way back.

Harry looked at Ron with a lopsided smile and said indulgently,

'This professor thing is apparently still quite new to our dear Hagrid…'

They all stood there in silence, when, suddenly, Hagrid's voice rose anew,

'Miss Lovegood! What are you doing here? You're a fifth year!'

All the heads shot up to heed the approaching Ravenclaw. Perplexed whispers were circulating.

'That's a lovely rhyme professor Hagrid.'

'Ah yes…professor…that's me…' He blushed, then became serious again, 'that doesn't answer me question, girly!'

Neville, stalking in the shadows in a state of reeling excitement, pressed a phial to his chest and giggled hysterically.

'Well, 'Luna explained patiently, 'I remembered that I needed to return something that belongs to one of your students, if that is quite all right with you.'

'No harm done. Be quick. All right, kids, look here, this here is a Twiggle-Niggle and these birds of evil augur are just the worst…if you get one on your back it'll spy on you for life, take my word for it…'

Ginny, assuming she was the friend in question, squealed at Luna.

Luna shook her head, motioning that she would see her later.

With everyone else moving up ahead to follow Hagrid's explanatory dance, Malfoy was surprised to see Luna walking directly to him.

'Hello.'

They fell back behind the class. She held out a pale grey umbrella.

'I've been meaning to return this to you for a long time,' she said.

Malfoy crossed his arms, glaring at her.

'Not mine.'

'Is that so? It has your name on it.'

He raised a dissuasive eyebrow.

'It's not mine, Lovegood.'

'I think it was yours when you were a child. See here?' She pointed at a little tag with ebbing script, 'you misspelled your last name. You must have lost it back then.'

Draco stilled. There was no mistake, it was his name.

'I don't recall…'

'Perhaps you should keep it,' she smiled, 'I am sure it went through a lot of trouble finding you…'

She was gone. Ginny skittered after her, deciding that stalking Harry was not as important as asking her friend what the heck just happened.

Shortly after, rain began teeming down upon the merry assembly.

'This twig here, if you step on it, it won't crack, because the virtue of the twiggle-niggle birdy's excrement is that it makes things impervious to…Blimey! Rain! Class ends here!'Hagrid cried.

As Hagrid led the way, with the appearance of running for his life, everyone started walking back happily enough—dinner time that night would be augmented with the newest flavor of butterbeer: chocolate.

Malfoy stood still, transfixed, holding an umbrella he once lost, oblivious to the raindrops torturously seeping through his cloak. He was now sure that the Ravenclaw intrigued him severely.

'You look positively gobsmacked.'

Malfoy turned around briskly.

'I thought you left?'

'Nah,' Blaise said, idly scratching his chest, 'I met Neville halfway and he was carrying what seemed a lot like Snape's love potion. Of course, I am not interested, I want Hermione to like me for me… obviously.'

'Like hell, you're not.'

'I'm serious. I'm not desperate, I'm suave.'

'Is that part of the six impossible things you believe possible every day before breakfast, Alice?'

'HOLY-!' Blaise threw up his fists belligerently 'Just why in MERLIN'S BEARD do you know that book?'

'Muggle lit class.'

'And where did you get that umbrella? Are you going to open it? We're drenched!'

Malfoy paused a moment, inspecting the tag with his name on it. Hesitantly, he pressed onto the handle and it lifted open, like a pall lifting from a long lost recollection.

Déjà-vu seized him; a hazy vision of a cold rainy night.

Before dinner, Malfoy owled his mother.

' _Mother, I hope you are well. I know this sounds like utter nonsense, and I am aware I have other priorities, but did I lose a grey umbrella when I was a snotty toddler?_

_Love,_

_Draco-'_


	4. Love Potions and the Unhappy Lot

'Hey, Ginny!' Harry greeted, crossing paths with Ginny Weasly in the corridor, 'going to the Great Hall?'

'Yes!' she said, smiling nervously. 'Chocolate butterbeer sounds too good to miss!'

'I know! Ron went there early to hoard up.' Harry said, and they began walking together.

'That does sound like him,' Ginny chuckled, and, becoming self-conscious of her laughter, stopped and muffled a cough, 'I mean, he does such things at home too. When dad brings home a treat, he'll become this fiendish thing from hell, run briskly with a knife and no one could dare stand on his way, and cut half of the whole then go devour it in our room, locked for the purpose! That's why whenever dad brings back a treat, at the door he must quickly give us a heads up, and it's always a race because by the time we realize what's going on Ron has already confiscated the goods and is running to fetch his trusty knife. He's a veteran food criminal if you ask me.'

Harry laughed so much he could hardly walk. He gripped his ailing abdominal nerves and, when he thought he was calmed, laughed much louder.

Ginny laughed too, and this time she forgot to check the pitch and tone and things that a girl ought to pay attention to while expressing humor, says somebody at the bureau of Society Induced Insecurity Inc.

'You're just great…' Harry concluded, 'thank you for this.'

Ginny became nervous again.

'Anytime!'

At that moment, they entered the Great Hall. The uncomfortable silence was immediately dwarfed to nothingness by a communal brouhaha.

'See you later, I guess!' Ginny waved hastily, then, covertly tapped her forehead and called herself a fool in three different languages.

'He said I was just great,' she lamented.

With the intention to wait for Luna, she sat at the Ravenclaw table, fiddling with her fingers and wondering whether the chocolate in the butterbeer should make her fat.

'By the way, Ginny, I forgot to ask.'

She turned around. Harry was smiling down at her.

'I'm a terrible dancer, do you think you can help me get ready for the ball?'

Ginny's mouth dropped.

'Er umm…I mean…er…what?'

'It's all right if you're busy, don't worry about it.'

'No!' she practically shouted, then cleared her throat, 'no…I'll be glad to help. I love to dance.'

'I know that.'

At the Slytherin table, Vincent Goyle suddenly sat down beside Malfoy and Zabini, smiling jubilantly.

'You'll never guess what, mates!'

'What?' Blaise bounced, apparently very interested.

'I saw Neville slipping some weird potion in a bottle of butterbeer, and as I passed him by I tried to snatch it away from him but he said he was keeping it for some girl. The dimwit didn't know I saw him mess with it!'

'What girl?' Blaise asked, 'I demand to know!'

'I think her name is Loony or Lovewell, I can't remember which.'

Malfoy half-choked on his water.

'Crap!' Blaise ejaculated, 'Goyle, it's the fifth year from potion class! I'll hex him bald!'

'She's probably immunized from potions since she's so good at them.' Goyle remarked smartly.

'Are you stupid? That's not how it works.' said Leo, poking his head. 'See him over there, buzzing like a tot?'

'I'll hex him bald!' Blaise repeated.

'Shouldn't we do something about it? Warn her…or…'

'HEX HIM BALD.'

'WE GOT IT ZABINI! Jeez—'

'There she is! Look, he's gonna make the move. Better kiss his hair goodbye. Move, I'm actually gonna do it.'

'Cut it out Blaise.'

'Why? He needs a lesson.'

'You can say that again,' Malfoy said.

He watched Neville as he twisted jubilantly, watching Luna stand by the entrance, talking with some other Ravenclaw.

He didn't think much of it. He just stood up, like it was nothing, and strode across the hall to accost the excited wizard.

'Wait, Drake is taking action?!' Blaise exclaimed. Goyle squinted back stupidly. 'Well,' said Leo, 'he wants to have all the fun I see.'

'What's on your mind, Longbottom?' Malfoy addressed the Hufflepuff with clipped aristocracy.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' The latter pressed the bottle against himself, backing away an inch.

'That we drink to your good health. I insist.'

'Nonsense! You don't even have a drink.'

Neville turned to wave at Luna, a smarmy smile stretching his mouth.

'This will do.'

Malfoy snatched the bottle from his loosened grip.

'Give it back!'

'It's mine now.'

'No, no you will give it back! This is the only…I mean it's mine not yours!'

'Ah, I see…no backups, eh? In that case…'

Neville lunged forward barrenly.

'NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?! THAT WASN'T FOR YOU!'

'Thank God,' Malfoy wiped his mouth, 'this new flavor is not bad, perhaps a little bitter, the vestige of your shitty potion, I'll wager.'

Neville's jaw loosened as he watched him head for the entrance arch, where Luna was alone now, standing still.

When Malfoy arrived at her level, she stopped him.

'Was that…butterbeer intoxicated?' She asked in her whimsical lilt. 'The air around you is clotting up like thick haze...what kind of potion was it?'

'Are you really that sharp?'

'What kind was it, Draco?'

'The kind where you have no business saying my na—' he checked himself. His abdomen clenched spontaneously, almost painfully. 'Fly,' he said, and turned to leave.

'Wait!'

Malfoy halted in his tracks, far too readily for his taste.

'Meet me in the bailey in a few minutes, under the old oak.'

'Don't start inviting me places, Lovegood.'

'I have something that will help.'

She hurried across the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Malfoy stared blankly after her, out of breath. Something was off.

'Oy! Drake! What happened to you? Why did you drink the damn thing?' Blaise screeched, popping out of the dining hall. 'Are you nuts?'

'I wanted to piss off that twat. I didn't think much of his potion.'

'Are you kidding me? The guy is top in potion class! He's got a knack for this crap!'

'Whatever. I'll see you in the dorm.'

'Wait, what should I do with Longbottom? He's still inside, with his hair still on his head!'

'Don't draw attention on yourself and lose us points. I'll deal with him later.'

'Fine. Still, I can't believe he was after Luna Lovegood!'

Malfoy snapped.

'Don't say her name. Don't even think of her, you understand? Go back in and forget this ever happened.'

'Is that disconcertingly disparaging or disconcertingly possessive?'

Malfoy strode off without deigning to answer, leaving Zabini standing there with a lazy smile.

'Now it's your turn down the rabbit hole, Alice...'

'What was that Wonderlad?' Leo joined him at the entrance with a wide grin, holding a couple of butterbeers. 'Here, to losing our heads! Have one too, Nearly Headless Nick!'

On the way to the dorm, the bittersweet mood darkened into a pained, accelerated heartbeat. Malfoy stopped to catch his breath in a deserted hallway.

'Hell on fire…,'he clutched his chest as the slow burning began.

A loud confusion of chatter noises came migrating forth down the corridor. A group of fourth years were having a heated debate over the podium of their chocolate butterbeer drink-off. Malfoy avoided them by slinking outside the archway and steadied himself against an oak tree. Something was decidedly off. He tried to remember the way to his dorm, but his heart hammered in his ears. When he pushed himself off the tree, a bolt of pain slashed through his chest. With a silent gasp, he tottered and barely fell to the cobblestone. Standing up with his flushed face in his hand, he heard Luna call his name.

Malfoy looked up slowly, his hair in his eyes. 'Get away.' As soon as he spoke, his guts caught fire.

'Listen to me. Don't resist. Listen to me. Can you hear my voice?'

He stilled, breathing deeply. The pain had stopped. He attempted to walk away again, and the burn reignited.

'Please!'

He stopped, snapping around suddenly, and paced toward her.

_What the hell…am I doing?_

She was standing against the oak, holding a parcel in her hands. He towered over her, resting his arm on the trunk for support.

'Why…' he heaved, 'does it stop when you speak?'

Luna raised her eyebrows bemusedly.

'It does?'

'I want to leave, now,' Malfoy said, as though Luna restrained him with a titanium leash, 'why the hell won't I?'

'I didn't have time to prepare a full antidote, but I hope this will help…' she said, handing him a small jar filled with pale blue liquid, 'it works on most potions. If some of the effects remain they should go away after you go to sleep.'

_What are you working on with Snape?_

Malfoy didn't ask, but he didn't reach for the jar either.

'You're hurting.' she said.

'You expected me to be having a party?'

Luna fixed her jar with a curious expression.

'People who ingest love potions are chemically wired to feel carefree and euphoric.'

As it pended in the air, weighing down her arm, she began to withdraw the jar when he caught it and pulled it back toward him.

'It wasn't made for me.' he stated. He lifted the jar to his lips.

'Is that how you see it?'

Malfoy threw his head back, feeling his heartbeat slow down as he weighed her double meaning.

'Because their effect is different on each person, love potions will always have something to say about the consumer. You—'

She paused.

'Me?'

'You forcibly subdue the feel-good chemicals, each and every one of them, until you can't breathe, and it hurts terribly. The more you block it, the more you yearn. The love potion becomes a painful punishment.'

'That so?' He watched his breath part her hair. It fascinated him for no reason in particular. 'My bad, Doctor Lovegood. Should I call you Doctor Love, for short?' Luna fixed his ironic smile with a fascination of her own. 'You,' he said, 'don't know the last thing about me.'

A voice called loudly from behind.

'Oy! Luna!'

Ginny was making her way towards them, her face compressed into a deep scowl.

'What is going on Luna? Is that…?'

Malfoy, oblivious to the new comer, quietly placed the jar in Luna's hands and left.

'What was that?' Ginny asked, 'what did he want?'

'He was just passing by, Ginny.' Luna said, wincing a little at her lie.

'What do you mean, passing by! He was rooted on the spot; I can still smell his…haughty cologne! Was he mean to you?'

'No, Ginny, relax, love.'

'Last time you gave him something in the forest…you just find everyone's stuff like always, don't you? Can't be on talking terms, obviously, he's Malfoy.'

Luna watched her silently.

Ginny sighed.

'At any rate, I've been looking all around for you! Weren't we going to share that chocolate butterbeer together, since I'm on a diet? Oh and Harry and I talked! Not just talked, I made him laugh to tears! And he asked me to help him get better at dancing! I literally couldn't believe it I looked soooo stupid—'

'Ginny, darling,' Luna yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily, 'I am a bit tired tonight, I'll go to my room for the night, we can catch up on Harry tomorrow, all right?'

'Oh, okay then... Everything's all right, right? I'll save your half of the butterbeer!'

Luna gave her friend a warm smile and waved her goodbye. When she returned to her room, something was rankling her. She looked through her mother's notes.

'…The love potion is a painful ride for an unhappy lot. They lump love and their impossible dreams into one basket…Note to self: check with Rodolphus on his work in Wizard Psychology…'

For the umpteenth time, Luna wondered who Rodolphus was...and she had now seen what the unhappy lot looked like.


	5. Strange is a Relative Word

Luna and Ginny walked into the dining hall for lunch.

'Tell me,' Ginny said pensively, 'yesterday… Sir Snake wanted something from you, didn't he?'

Luna shook her head, now seating herself in the Gryffindor table, a few seats away from Hermione, Ron and Harry.

'Seriously, Luna, we could have sat at the Ravenclaw table, I don't want Harry to watch me devour my meal! You know how careless I get when I am famished!' Ginny hissed under her breath, then, reluctantly, slumped down next to Luna.

'I just thought about it. You're the only non-Slytherin I've never seen him bully when we were younger. And yesterday, you seemed a little…friendly, as crazy as that sounds. It was dark, of course, and I could very well have imagined it, but there was this…vibe to it. I know you'll think I'm crazy.'

Luna, starting her course with the pudding, looked at her friend appraisingly.

'You read many muggle stories, yes?'

'Even so, why would he stop? What would he say? I can't expect him to randomly strike up a conversation.'

'Hm…what was it? I don't remember, I was sleepy last night…' Luna said dreamily.

'Luna!'

'Ginny.'

'Fine, I give up. I don't expect it'll happen again, anyway, I was just curious. He's Malfoy after all. Imagine his sneaky fangirls saw you!' she leaned in to whisper in her ear, 'You know about the list, right?'

'Hmm…what list?'

'Oh my! You don't know about the list!'

'Hey, what are you talking about you two?' Hermione joined the girls.

'Herms, Luna doesn't know about the list! Can you believe it?'

'Come on, Ginny, don't make it sound like a big deal.' Hermione chided.

'It is! You just haven't been _living_! Third position is Cedric. Second position is Zabini…and—'

'He's second?!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Ahah, so it is something after all!'

'Psh, whatever, I just didn't think he was that popular. Like I care.'

'Is this a list of male popularity?' Luna asked, 'based on what?'

'The preference of Hogwarts females, obviously!'

'Ah, is it like a social experiment?'

'What social experiment? More like Planet Pheromone."

Luna laughed.

"Wow Luna I never thought you'd laugh at that."

"Hmm, why not? Then…who comes first?'

Ginny winked at her.

'Hehe, curious, aren't we? Guess.'

'I wouldn't know, love.'

'You know him.'

Hermione sighed,

'Oh, just tell her!'

'Fine. Luna, it's…Malfoy.'

Somehow, Luna felt the social experiment turn on her.

It was the night of the Yule Ball. Bustling excitement sizzled in the air, and professors, equipped of their anachronistic costumes, abounded in the corridors telling people off and preparing for the soirée.

It was, as ever, the utmost convention to attend in pairs, and students were predisposed to whittle a romantic business out of it. Since Professor McGonagall had imposed decorous dancing, many students had met in secret to whet their waltz, and it was not long before they began stumbling across each other in dark corridors to eventually join forces in the room of requirement.

Chairing their gatherings—the boy who lived...to dance.

And his dance partner was the most satisfied Ginny Weasly.

'We should go get ready,' she bossed Hermione and Luna as they left the dining hall. 'Luna, you should come with us. We'll sneak you inside our common room and have the dreamiest parade! Just pick your dress and—'

Luna was looking to her side distractedly. She stepped away, listening for something they couldn't hear.

'Go without me,' she said abruptly, 'I'll meet you in front of the Gryffindor dorm.'

Next thing, she had sped off down the corridor, making for the bottom stairs.

'Is she going to the dungeons?!'

Ginny and Hermione eyed each other worriedly.

'You don't suppose,' Ginny begun, 'she's going to get a heads up on potion class? Before the ball?'

'She might not be coming to the ball,' Hermione intuited. 'I love her, but sometimes, she does such strange things...'

It began in the afternoon after he had slept in all morning. The ache was first a languorous, lancinating burn in his forearm. Then the skin beneath the mark throbbed, as if it were being branded in with hot iron. The pain he didn't expect to be so vehement. His father had talked to him about the 'settling time', but this was nothing short of hell. Trembling with throe and sweltering anger, he read the note his father's owl had left him a few moments ago.

_At nine we convene in the forbidden forest. The mark will guide you._

_I trust this to be carefully disposed of after being read._

'Great grammar, father. Nine?' Malfoy spat, a surge of hatred surging through him, 'So early? Does the Azkaban gang have a curfew or something?'

His snarky remark was crushed with unbearable pain, insidiously flowing in his veins like roiling wrath.

'Am I on bloody speaker?!'

Malfoy crumpled the paper and hexed fire to it. He suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten a thing all day. He tumbled out of his silenced room (lest Blaise who was hatching sublime plans at his desk became alarmed by his cries) and slunk outside the dormitory.

'What the…?'

She was leaning against the wall, waiting.

'What are you…?'

'I heard you,' she said simply.

Malfoy pushed past her.

'I can help.' she said.

'How could you know this?' Malfoy whipped around angrily.

'I think I have, since birth, certain abilities that transcend some spells. For example, the silencing spell is no use with me.' She explained patiently.

'So I heard right. You're one of those born prodigies that end up either inventing cures or leading massive heists, eh?' Malfoy was holding his forearm so tightly that, at one point, it dawned on him that Luna's witty eyes were gleaming with understanding. 'Damn it, this is not the right time!' he concluded impassionedly.

'I just want to give you this, it's all I have on me. I don't know where you're hurting, but it helps with all types of inflammation.'

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. It was what his mother took for her menstrual cramps.

'So all women have this thing?'

Luna bit her lip.

'Some thankfully never need know it exists.'

Malfoy repressed a smile. He took the medicine, careful not to touch her hands.

As the burning lightened, his breathing regained a regular gait.

'You're not asking questions,' he said, 'I don't like it.'

'I just want you to feel better.'

Malfoy felt an intense jolt course through him; it wasn't from the mark.

'Miss Lovegood,' a familiar voice tore through the silence. Snape stood behind them, sporting an inquisitive expression. 'A strange place to find yourself before a ball, wouldn't you say?'

'Is it?' Luna said. 'Strange is a relative word, Professor.'

'I meant the company,' Snape persisted, turning his attention on Malfoy. 'Aren't you expected somewhere very soon, Mr. Malfoy?'

'Since you know that much, aren't you as well, Professor?'

'I,' he drawled, 'am expected at the ball.'

'I see,' Malfoy said, 'fun.'

'I trust you will not hold back Miss Lovegood longer than necessary.' Snape warned, and walked off in a swirl of dark robes. Malfoy focused on Luna.

'There is a question in your eyes,' she said softly.

'You seem rather close.'

'We are,' Luna agreed, 'Severus is very important to me.'

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 'Severus?' He didn't like the sound of that. 'Exactly, how is he important?'

'He is helping me finish my mother's work.'

Malfoy looked at her; wanting to prod the question, unable to legitimize doing so.

'I won't ask.'

'Would you like to?' The very invitation was more than he could cope with.

'Not me,' he said gravely, 'I'm not your friend, Lovegood.'

'That's not a problem for me.' Luna said.

At that moment, Blaise ducked out of the dorm all decked out in his suit and tie, humming to himself, when he spotted them.

'Drake? Luna Lovegood?' he looked between them, baffled, before settling on Malfoy. 'Man, what happened? How can you go out like that and scare our esteemed Ravenclaw guest! You look like a hot mess.'

'I never noticed.' Luna said.

Blaise looked at her curiously, still trying to process what he was seeing, 'Here to see Snape, Luna?'

'Since I'm here, should I take you to Hermione?'

'You absolute hero, you! By all means, lead the way!' Blaise stomped ahead like a happy soldier. Luna fell back a moment, looking over her shoulder. Malfoy had apparated away.

* * *

Two months had passed since Malfoy had convened with the death eaters in the Forbidden Forest. His insomnia came back with a vengeance.

 _The union is imminent,_ his father had said, _we must create links with the Greengrass family. You understand, son, that this is all for the good of our family?_

'Oy, mate. Is everything all right? You look more sullen than usual, and that's saying something. Have you been sleeping at all?'

_To hell with your links. Good of our family? We're absolute labrats. We're tied with blood to the apocalypse now. When it goes down, it'll take us under. Don't you get that, Father?!_

'Oy, Draco? You hear me? Draaake-ooo'

'Shut up, Zabini. No, I haven't been sleeping. Geez, your voice is so annoying.'

'How dare you…I'm working on it…'

'Shouldn't you be packing? Why are you still in my room?'

'Well, I came to say goodbye. It's a four week holiday, I figure you'll miss me.'

'Maybe that corner of my room will miss you.'

'That sounds mean and meaningless.'

'It's art.'

'More like a brainfart.'

Malfoy looked up at him, smiling in spite of his sinister mood.

'You should have gone to school in Italy. I can't have you competing with my wit like this, it's aggravating.'

'Wit rivalry makes for the best of friendship! Well, I'll leave you with these wise words from yours truly. Enjoy your family!'

Malfoy looked after his friend.

_Ignorance is bliss._

'So…you're going back with Potter and Weasly?' Blaise asked Hermione as they stood on the platform waiting for the train.

'Yes.' She replied tersely.

'The first semester is over…and Potter is in some epic danger, judging by the hearsay going around…doesn't being with him pose a threat to you as well?'

Hermione looked at him.

'The ministry is putting us under heightened protection. Anyway, I can take care of myself, Zabini.'

'I'm worried, Rin-Rin. I really am.'

'W-what?'

'It's really not looking good, even my father is anxious, and that's really not like him. Something bad is going down.'

The train arrived.

'We…we'll manage. We always do. Harry will live through this. That's what he does.'

'I don't give a damn about Lightening Forehead. I don't want you anywhere near danger, not when I have barely gained the right to say hi.'

Hermione shook her head, frowned at herself, and sighed.

'Aren't we too different Blaise? You're a Slytherin. Your people don't associate with mine.'

The train snaked in with a hiss and stopped.

'You're getting something wrong here, Rin. I am who I chose to be. I could have been a Gryffindor had I wanted, but I wanted to be like my father instead. I don't regret it. I don't regret who I am, Hermione. Here, this is my address. Should anything be the matter…'

Hermione nodded silently. She accepted the card, borderline sheepish.

'Thank you…'

Zabini smiled chastely, and entered the train without another word.


	6. I Can't Explain, Can You?

The Malfoy manor was an open grave. Voldemort popped in and out, obsessively going on about how their plan was near its completion, and how they had no interest thinking of betraying him if they wanted to live long enough to see him win his war. The crazies from the family were broken out of Azkaban. It was one big happy reunion with dead bodies on their dining table and acid in Malfoy's throat.

He kept to himself, took to walking in the garden to get away from the madness indoors. Sometimes, his mother would join him, and they would talk about some anecdote, or sit in silence.

One sunny morning, they informed him that a fresh arrival of Potter's friends were being detained in the dungeons.

As Malfoy made his way there, he could hear Bellatrix's hoarse cackles sounding from a distance.

'Oh, nephew dearest, there you are! Lookee here, your maties from school came to play!'

Next to that prefect guy and someone he didn't remember, six or seven wizards laid in a dank cell half unconscious. He felt disgustedly detached.

'A glorious little assembly, eh?'

_Please, Aunt Bella. You're pathetic._

'You do realize that they probably haven't heard anything from him, right?'

'Now now, Draco, don't be naive! Their grim little mouths just need to loosen up a bit, I'm helping them with that you see.'

To demonstrate, she buzzed a purple light into a helpless Hufflepuff, who let out a loud cry.

Satisfied, she pinched the tip of her wand and bared her decayed dentition.

'And look! We even have a lady guest, the daughter of that madman who, I'm sure, never even knew that his wife was a Slytherin.'

'Who are you—'

Following his aunt's glare, Malfoy looked to his left and saw her.

Luna Lovegood, sitting in an individual cell, shackled to the wall.

'Of course, since Cissy and I knew her mother, I thought I would give her a chance. But the brat doesn't talk…'

Malfoy stared at the cell silently. Their eyes met.

'What do you intend to do?'

'Nothing too…extra…if she behaves, that is…'

'Give her to me.'

'Come again?'

'I want her.'

Bellatrix opened her dark eyes wide with a soundless gasp.

'You waaant heeer?' she sing-sang in fake outrage. 'The scandal! Did you forget that you are an engaged man? The idea! Then again, I'll be the first to bow at the irony, being married, and yet—'

She cackled lewdly, ogling at the fanned jewel perched down her ramose finger.

'Fine, have it you way, nephew, but get her to talk. If she doesn't, be sure to let me know. She is forbidden to leave. I know that if I let Cissy have it her way, we would be treating these brats to a cup of tea!' Bella laughed hysterically.

'It's no use risking infanticide,' Malfoy said, guiding Luna to a hidden alcove, 'we've just been told that Potter's shifting locations every few hours.'

At that instant, the smile twisting his aunt's face froze and he caught a flash of her looking dazed, one of those "off" times that clicked in when she wasn't galvanized by spontaneous horror. He knew she was deluded, risking it all for her worshipped one, but in those moments, she almost looked like she knew it too. He tucked past the old tapestry dissimulating the secret passageway that led to the second floor. Luna followed him with difficulty through the dim-lit gallery.

'Who brought you in?'

'I don't know, they were clad in black. Father wasn't home. I'm so worried about him.'

'You should worry about yourself.'

They reached the end of the passageway. Malfoy walked out first. The corridor was clear. He signaled Luna to follow him. He stopped at last door before the dead end and hexed it open.

'Go inside, I'll be back.'

Luna entered and heard him lock the door behind her. Her legs were weak beneath her. She tried to reach for the light before venturing further into the dark room. What did Draco's aunt mean, when she said that her mother was Slytherin?

Still fumbling for the switch, she was petrified into stillness when she heard an unfamiliar voice at the back of the room.

"Draco, is that you?"

The voice was edging closer. Luna started, tripping and falling on her back.

"Lumos!"

Suddenly, the entire room was flooded with a bright light. A slender figure perched over Luna's lying frame.

"Who are you?"

She looked up tearfully and met the eyes of a striking woman, dressed in a deep red ensemble, her arms crossed authoritatively.

"I…"

"I asked you a question. Speak."

"Luna Lovegood…"

"Lovegood?" the woman's elegant brows furrowed, "are you Pandora's daughter?"

Luna nodded. She knew her mother's name.

"They brought you here, I see. But however did you get to my son's room?"

"He helped me."

"Hmm…did he now? You shouldn't be here."

The door whipped open behind her, allowing in a reddish glow from the corridor.

"Draco, can you explain?"

Luna felt herself hoisted up from behind until she was standing back on her feet. She turned around instinctively. Draco was looking past her at his mother.

"No, I can't explain. Can you?"

Narcissa looked deeply into her son's eyes.

"Astoria Greengrass will be present for tomorrow's reception. I came to tell you that."

With that, she glided swiftly out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Malfoy breathed deeply. He brushed past Luna and crossed his room to the deep mahogany desk under the curtained window. Luna watched him silently.

He paused, leaning over the surface for a moment, then walked back toward her.

"Wipe your wounds with this," he said, handing her a light blue phial and a clean cloth, "There is a bathroom behind that door. If you're tired, sleep."

Luna studied him. His eyes were hard and unflinching.

"You're leaving?" she asked, watching him make for the door.

"Nobody can come here without my permission," Malfoy said, and exited the room.

He walked hastily to the main staircase and prepared to descend when he was caught by a large hand.

"Well," Rodolphus said, "I heard you have been doing well in training. Would you like to go against me for a change?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Malfoy said, plastering on a smile.

Rodolphus took him to the back gardens and, as per usual, hexed a sphere of invisibility around their turf.

"Let me tell you what I think, Draco. You're getting meek."

Punctuating his declaration, Rodolphus lunged forward with a sizzling red beam that Malfoy barely evaded with a counter spell.

"Why is that?" Malfoy took turn to launch an offense that sent a dark blue wave rippling toward his adversary. He snapped his wand sideways and sent the wave reverberating off like a tennis ball.

"I hear your fiancée is attending tomorrow's ball. They say she's pretty as they come."

Malfoy spun away the hex headed his way with a flick of his wand.

"I don't think she'll much like it here," Rodolphus added matter-of-factly. "Not that we're not highly likeable people." He grinned.

Malfoy shook his head.

"Hmm what's that? You seem to be in a belligerent mood kid. Fine by me!"

Without warning, Rodolphus sent Malfoy's wand whirling away out of his reach and threw him a fencing sword.

"En garde!"

"What are you doing Rodolphus?" Malfoy huffed, struggling to keep up with the man's attacks.

"I say you're magic is fine, let's focus more on your dexterity. It won't do to use a wand if your grip is meek!"

Malfoy smiled, engaging in the combat with renewed vigor. As the duel ended, they sat down fatigued and heaving.

"You know." Malfoy said, wiping his mouth, "your impromptu invitations are keeping me sane."

"There are more where they came from." Rudolph smiled, displaying his big, wolfish teeth. "You keep your head on your shoulders, lad. Take a breather tonight, tomorrow we launch the crusade."

"What crusade?" said Malfoy, "I thought it was a ceremony for the recouping of the family."

"Well, what did you expect we would recoup about? Nothing ceremonial about tossing peanuts. We're on a mission to serve the Dark Lord."

Malfoy quieted.

"I know you might feel like you're too young for this. You just want to be preoccupied with what lads your age care about. But you're part of us, Draco."

"I'll do as you said and take a rest tonight."

Malfoy got up, gathered his wand and dispersed wits, and left the bubble into the material world.

His father was in the drawing room with his reading glasses. He hadn't seen him so focused in years. He appeared to be preparing his speech for tomorrow.

"There you are, Draco. What have you been doing?"

"Fencing with Rodolphus."

"Who won?"

"He did, as usual."

"Well, he was a champion in his youth. He tried to teach you his mastery when you were a child, but it wasn't long before he could no longer stay with us, eh? Well, the past is in the past, our family is reunited at last."

"Yes." Malfoy said.

"I expect you will be ready for tomorrow's ceremony?"

_You expect many things, father._

"About that, why bring Greengrass to a family reunion?" Malfoy inquired.

"She will be family soon. She asked to come."

"Was it she who asked? Or was it her father?"

"Naturally, you cannot expect a man like Nobilus to not be deeply involved in this business. Once our families are allied, we will surely thrive."

"Thrive…" Malfoy repeated slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Is mother here?"

"She is in the kitchen. She wanted you to join her there, I recall."

Malfoy nodded and strode away from the drawing room, across the dining hall and into the kitchen quarters.

His mother was sitting beside an open French window, her tea delicately poised on a wrought iron and mosaic round table. The setting sun filtered through a motley stained window and washed her in a kaleidoscopic haze.

"Draco," she called, "I wanted to see you."

"I know, what is it?" He asked, sitting beside her. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Had she been sleeping at all? He reached across the table to touch her pale hand. "What is it?" He repeated.

Narcissa looked at him, her expression hard.

"That girl…you need to help her escape." She spoke lowly.

Malfoy watched her silently.

"Her mother and I…we go way back…she was a true friend at Hogwarts. That girl looks just like her," Narcissa said, staring into the distance, blurry eyed.

"Tonight it is impossible, there are far too many eyes around. Tomorrow, during the ceremony, that might be our chance. We will disguise her to pass for Greengrass."

"What?"

"Greengrass will not come tomorrow night, she contracted some illness, nothing serious. I intercepted her note before anyone could see it…This is the only way."

"Luna couldn't handle something like that, mother."

"If she's anything like her mother, don't be quick to underestimate her. Anyway, this remains between us. I have silenced the room, as you know, the walls have ears."

"But won't anybody recognize her?"

"Not a chance. I asked, she was brought in by paid truants, who left as soon as compensated. The others in the dungeon, I don't know what to do for them, I will see that they get fed tonight."

"Wait," Malfoy remembered, "Bella has seen her."

"Bella won't be here tomorrow, she has been asked to go report to the dark lord on her findings while the rest of us 'convene to his glory', which I doubt will be fruitful. That fool, what danger she puts herself in."

Malfoy leaned into his mother and kissed her hand.

"I'll do as you say, mother."

"Take these clothes to her, and this, she must be famished."

Malfoy accepted the parcels and left the kitchen. Narcissa lifted the silence spell as two house elves came in loaded with polished cutlery. A single tear rolled off her eye, she wiped it quickly and finished her tea.


	7. Lestrange's Proposal

Malfoy knocked before entering his room. He drew apart the curtains and hexed the windows to be opaque from without. The waning sunlight filtered in with soft mauve, coloring the dark furniture in the room and spilling onto the black sheets of his large, empty bed. Noises from the bathroom greeted him in.

He sat at his desk, resting his head on the back of the chair, and, eyes closed, listened to his shower being used by someone else.

The water stopped. He was gathering a change of clothes when Luna walked out tentatively.

'Oh, you're back. I took the liberty to use your—'

'There's food on my desk.' Malfoy said, immediately engulfing into the ajar bathroom door. Disturbed by the dew on his mirror and the long golden hair in his shower stall, he hesitated before letting the cold water reel him in.

When he rushed out, Luna watched him flop onto an arm chair by a dark pianoforte, busy drying his hair.

'Draco?'

He looked up at her silently.

'I can't stay here, you know.'

'You'd rather be with my insane aunt?'

'I don't want to compromise you.'

Malfoy stared at her.

'Compromise me?'

'You're engaged, aren't you?'

'You've been kidnapped from your house, and that's what you're worried about? Or did you just want to bring that up?' He scoffed. 'Yes, Lovegood, I'm engaged. Do you intend to congratulate me, now?'

'I had imagined you would marry young.'

'It's a family tradition nobody's trying to hide.'

'No, not that. Just, you.'

'Me?'

'Yes.'

Malfoy cussed under his breath.

'You're right, you can't stay here.' He slung the towel around his shoulders. 'There may be a way out for you.'

'What is it?'

'Mother will explain everything in the morning. Just follow along with what she says.'

Luna nodded.

'Your mother knew mine,' she said, 'will she be upset if I ask her about it?'

'Suit yourself, she doesn't mind you.'

'Thank you.'

Malfoy looked at her.

'Oh, you must be tired,' Luna said abruptly, removing herself from the bed's vicinity. 'You can sleep.'

'Sleep?' Malfoy smiled, 'I wouldn't dream of it.'

'I won't disturb you. I can stay up reading something if candlelight doesn't offend your rest.'

'I'm staying here,' he said. 'The bed is yours.'

'Is it because you have difficulty falling asleep?' Luna asked gently. 'Here,' she walked up to the pianoforte, 'I will play you a song.'

'Of course you will,' Malfoy said, resting his forearm on the fallboard, looking at her sideward. 'Aren't you hurting anywhere?'

'Oh, you mean earlier?' She sat herself on the stool, 'May I?'

Malfoy removed his arm, and Luna lifted the key lid. 'It doesn't hurt anymore.'

'Not even the part about your mother being Slytherin?'

'I wonder,' Luna began, 'why I didn't know. Now that I do, it makes sense.'

'You mean it doesn't bother you?'

'Why would it?' She turned to look at him, 'You're Slytherin.'

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him.

Luna began playing her favorite lullaby; an ethereal piece that her mother used to sing to her in the intimacy of their home. Malfoy crossed his arms against the piano rim, resting his chin therein, and watched her. He released a deep sigh, closed his eyes. It was nice. Luna continued playing for a moment, watching his tranquil mien, sharp features and long lashes, all in her care for the time of a lullaby. She stopped at last, pulling down the fallboard.

'Draco?'

'What?' Half-asleep, his voice came out in a soft broken rasp.

Luna forgot what she had intended to say. She leaned onto the key lid, a silent breath escaping her lips.

'What is it?'

'Can you,' she paused, 'give me the pillow behind you?'

Malfoy reached for it blindly, handed it over.

'Lift you head.'

He obeyed. She placed the pillow on the piano rim.

'I'll play for you until you fall asleep.'

'Doctor Lovegood,' he mouthed, basking in sweet calm, 'I'm your willing victim.'

Malfoy didn't know when he'd blanked out. It was barely past sunup, and when he shifted, a blanket slipped down his shoulders. He pulled to his feet, rubbing his nape, and saw Luna asleep on the fallboard. He transferred the pillow and blanket onto her before ducking into the bathroom for his morning ablutions. His reflection was entirely unfamiliar.

* * *

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses on the cliff on his nose and prepared to receive his announced visitor.

'You may enter.'

A tall, dark woman entered the room.

'Forgive the intrusion, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am Laura Zabini, my son goes to school here.'

'Ah, yes, of course. You've made quite the journey to see me. Is something the matter?'

'I have recently seen Harry Potter.'

'Ah, have you?'

'I don't mean to be disrespectful, but isn't your idea of protection just a little too loose? The boy was being tracked, out in the open, and our domain was near enough. My son had given Harry Potter's lady friend our address.'

'Have you requested protection from the ministry before coming here?'

'Oh, no, my husband and I are quite capable of defending our household. Harry Potter left with his other friend, but the girl stayed. She is gravely ill, Headmaster. No one in my family could help her. I came here to solicit your medical acumen."

'So that is how it is. Of course, I will come with you this moment."

* * *

The following morning, Narcissa came to Draco's room.

'Where is Miss Lovegood?'

'She's asleep.'

Standing by the door, Narcissa looked at her—visibly addled.

'On your piano?'

'As you see.'

'It would have been more appropriate to offer her your bed.'

'Appropriate is not the word you're looking for, Mother.'

Narcissa studied him silently.

'I am expected downstairs to direct the preparations, so make sure to explain this to her,' she began. 'We will proceed as planned; Keep her by your side at all times; don't let her get caught into conversations. When the reception ends, you will escort her outside. We need to find a way for her to slip beyond the gatekeepers unnoticed. I'd have sent a tight-lipped house elf fetch an invisibility potion from Knockturn Alley, but the gatekeepers can trace all by-passers, invisible or not.'

'Nothing a well-aimed hex won't fix,' Malfoy said.

Narcissa broke into an unexpected smile. 'You look rested.' She brushed a few of his hair locks into place. 'Well, it's an imperfect scheme, but that could very well work in our favor. I'll send a house elf with Miss Lovegood's party wear later. I'll leave her breakfast on the accent table.'

'Thank you.' Malfoy clasped her hand briefly before she walked out.

Further into the room, Luna stirred awake and pulled to her feet, stretching like a cat. She looked around, processing her current surroundings. Replacing the pillow in the armchair, she noticed Malfoy standing cross-armed at the door, watching her.

'Good morning,' she smiled.

'It is.' Malfoy said.

'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes.'

'Do you think I could use your bathroom?'

'That's an unreasonable request, Lovegood.'

'Is it? The day is still young. I have many more to spare,' Luna teased, titling her head at his responsive smile. 'Please?'

'How polite.'

'Can I?'

'There's a spare toothbrush and towel for you. Do you need anything else?'

'It's perfect, thank you.'

'Don't be long.'

Luna finished her wash-up and stopped to watch a large dragon plant she hadn't noticed before, sprawling up from a burly grey pot behind the bathtub. It was also known as Dracaena Draco. She traced the leaves with an absentminded smile.

When she exited the bathroom, Malfoy hadn't moved an inch.

'Say, how old is your dragon plant?' she asked

'As old as myself. It was a birth gift.'

'I thought so.' Luna smiled, 'It's lovely.'

Malfoy gave her an indefinable look.

'Did your mother come see you yet?'

'She just left, she couldn't stay. She left you breakfast.'

'That's very kind.'

Luna picked up her tea and took a sip. Malfoy moved toward the accent table.

'Will I get to see her before the event begins?'

'She'll show you to the reception herself.'

'All right. Did you already have something to eat?' she said, her large blue eyes peaking at him behind her teacup.

'Yes,' he said. 'I never noticed we had such pretty cups.'

Luna examined her cup. 'You like the flower pattern?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Earth broods weeds,' she said. 'It advises tea leaves, and it laughs flowers.'

'You'd say something like that. Do you mind?' He reached for the cup and stole it from her pliant hands. 'My throat is dry.'

He lifted it to his lips, arching a sly eyebrow when she blushed.

'Nice.' He said with a slow, satisfied smile. 'Good.'

'The tea?'

'Uh-huh.'

'You can have it.'

Malfoy placed down the cup carefully.

'No, I can't.'

* * *

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose, head dipped in exasperation, listening to the shrill voices of the Weasly mother and daughter squeaking worried things to a bedridden Hermione in his parents' guest room.

He turned around to find Ginny ugly-crying, hugging the whole bed.

'Zabini! Why the heck is she not awake yet?!'

'Who even let you in, Weasly?'

'Your civilized, gentlemanly parents! Look at you, healer my butt! Where is the headmaster? Only he can save her now.' Ginny sobbed aggressively while Mrs. Weasly patted her back, explaining that the very amiable Mrs. Zabini would be back with him soon.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if Dumbledore wasn't playing them like chess pieces on a board they didn't see. Never really trusted the guy. In such desperate times, however, when he finally appeared next to his mother, rangy, gaunt, and somehow regal, Zabini rushed to his side.

'Headmaster, Hermione's fever is not abating. I already ploughed through every healer book I could glean. You must help her.'

Dumbledore approached the witch with a curious look. He pulled down the collar of her turtleneck with the tip of his wand.

'Hexed.' He declared. 'Badly.'

'How bad?' Zabini said.

'The potion will save her, but ingredients will be difficult to gather in time.'

'Tell me everything you need, I know Leo Cavarpin's family has the biggest shop in the country. I'll owl him right now.'

'OMG, another Slytherin?' Ginny grouched, 'I'm swimming in delirium!'

'Don't mind her, go, my boy, please, save Hermione,' Mrs. Weasly implored. 'She's like a daughter to me.'

'You can depend on it,' Zabini said, 'she's like a dream to me.'

'And a distant one! Who'd want to be your sister-in-law…!' Ginny wailed. 'You better save her!'

'Ginny, stop making me look bad! You're not making any sense!'

'Is it that time of the month?' Mrs. Zabini whispered. Mrs. Weasly sighed, nodding. 'I'll brew her a cup of camomille.'

* * *

'Hullo lassy,' Luna turned around, 'Fancy little thing, aren't ye? Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. I'm Rodolphus.'

Luna was thankful that the soirée's dress code comprised Venetian masks; nothing else could have dissimulated her surprise when the man in front of her spoke his name.

'I've been looking at you from a distance, vibing with my nephew, and I thought, heck, at least she doesn't look like a posh art bidder. Nah, scratch that, you're very elegant. Enchanté, Miss Greengrass.'

Luna bowed slightly.

'Oh, the demure thing. Is Draco being a good lad? He knows how to dress the part, but his act is another question altogether.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes. He'd expected Rodolphus to come prying his way sooner or later. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father speaking to a man he didn't recognize, and frowned when he began directing him toward them.

'Draco, this is Nobilus Greengrass,' Lucius said upon reaching Rodolphus' height.

_Hell no._

Malfoy glared meaningfully at Rodolphus, who smiled archly.

'Right on cue, Nobilus. I was just getting to know your charming daughter.' He said.

'My daughter?'

'You know,' Rodolphus said, looking at Malfoy, 'the one my nephew picked up from our dungeons thinking I wouldn't hear of it.'

Malfoy clenched his jaw.

_You knew all along..._

'What?' Nobilus said, discomfited.

'Oh, you mean you don't have such a daughter?'

'Of course not, Astoria is ill, she is not in attendance tonight.'

'Well, shocking thing,' Rodolphus said. 'Did you know about this, Lucius? I thought you'd wanted to put your only heir under proper regulation. What say you of this?'

'What's going on?' Nobilus asked, his confusion worsening by the second.

'Well then, the gig is up, time for the big reveal.'

'What is the meaning of this?' Lucius chimed in. Malfoy watched the worst case scenario unfurl, slow-burning, like everything else.

'Sorry lass, I'll just have a peak.' Rodolphus reached out for her mask. 'What sort of little face has my Nephew going behind our back, hmm?'

Malfoy was contemplating apparating her away when Luna doffed her mask and looked up at Rodolphus.

'Good evening. Rodolphus, isn't it? I've read about you in my mother's journals.' She said.

Rodolphus's expression froze.

'Those eyes...no, it can't be...' He snapped his head toward Lucius. 'Pandora had a daughter?'

'When you were in Azkaban,' Lucius said, 'I have no recollection of inviting her here, however.'

'Wait a minute. Lucius, do you know what it means?' Rodolphus broke into a wide grin, 'She has her genes, Lucius!'

'You mean her...capacities?'

'Yes!' Rodolphus ruffled his hair, his excitment overtaking him, 'This is exactly what we need! Why didn't you tell me? When I think I'd misjudged my own nephew for his sweet, glorious deception.'

'I am really obliged to ask what is going on, here,' Nobilus said, scowling, 'surely, your son is aware that he is engaged to my daughter Astoria.'

'Your daughter is no longer part of the picture,' Rodolphus said dismissively. He turned to look at Luna. 'What's your name, love?'

'Luna.'

'Of course!' Rodolphus said, 'Yes, you really are her daughter. You have her very eyes.'

Lucius crossed his arms behind his back.

'I'm sorry Nobilus, but the engagement is off.'

'Which means you're not staying for the after-party.' Rodolphus said. 'Be nice and don't fuss about it.'

'What?! Why on earth would you decide that?'

'Better prospects,' Lucius said. 'I have complete trust in Rodolphus' judgment; I had chosen your daughter on his recomendation, but his recomendation finds itself altered.'

'What do you mean?' Malfoy intervened, 'You intend to recruit her among your 'talents' ?'

'No, Draco, I'd like to recruit her as your bride.'


	8. It Never Worked

The revolted Greengrass was shown outside the manor by dint of a poker and a disgruntled elf. Narcissa accosted her husband and looked at Luna, whose face was bare under the sifted lights of the chandeliers, and Rodolphus, whose wily eyes were twinkling with recognition.

The situation was past her now.

'What have I missed?' she asked level-headedly.

'Let us rally in my study, certain recalibrations are in order,' Lucius said.

As the group moved forward, Malfoy intercepted Luna.

'No rash avowals,' he spoke in her hair.

They passed large mahogany doors into a quiet study, which, once closed, was impervious to the hum of festivity.

Lucius guided the party to his reception sofa and ordered a serving of tea.

'Well?' Narcissa pressed.

'Allow me, sister-in-law.' Rodolphus said, reclining leisurely in his seat, 'I have just made our guest here an offer on behalf of your son.'

'What sort?' Naricssa asked.

'The only sort that matters,' he smiled. 'Naturally, Lucius acted quickly, realizing our grievous oversight. The engagement with Greengrass is annulled.'

'Your judgment is clearly clouded.' Narcissa looked at Rodolphus, 'I know you have been strongly impacted by Pandora, we _all_ have, but this is far too hasty of you.'

'I have learned in my, ah, detainment, how long time can be…a concatenation of hours, bleeding into one another insipidly as I wasted in their midst…but now that I am back, every second matters.' He looked pointedly at Narcissa. 'You know very well what Pandora has done for us, her sacrifice…You,' he looked at Luna with the vague air of a man supplicating for salvation, 'will be my honorary daughter. You will be my final apology to Pandora. Let a wretched man make amends to a lost friend.'

Luna stilled, shaken by a faint tremor.

'Won't you consider it, Luna?' Rodolphus urged, leaning forth, 'I implore you.'

Her eyes blurred, and she opened her mouth to speak.

'I don't know what happened in the past,' Malfoy said, 'but the past is of no consequence. She doesn't belong here. The whole point of my deception, as you call it, was to have her leave the manor.'

'Please, Nephew, I have eyes that serve me well.' Rodolphus said. 'You cannot deceive me there.'

'I do not recall trying to, Uncle,' Malfoy said, picking up his cup of tea and looking openly at Luna.

'Lucius—' Narcissa began, but her husband placed a silencing hand on her. 'Do not intervene yet, Narcissa.'

'Luna,' Rodolphus said, 'do you return my nephew's regard for you?'

Malfoy watched her attentively from the opposite seat, his thumb between his lips.

'Is the tea to your taste, Draco?' she asked.

'It's perfect. But if I hold it too long, it might begin to taste of bitter regret.'

'I'd like to discuss its properties with you, if you'll let me.'

'That's an unreasonable request, Lovegood.'

'Naturally, the day isn't over.'

Malfoy bit back a smile.

'I suggest we let them chat in cryptic language for a moment,' Rodolphus smiled at Lucius, 'I think they're onto something spectacular.'

* * *

Zabini apparated in front of Cavarpin's atelier; a full-fledged bazaar of steampunk contraptions that Leo spent his holidays poring over lovingly.

He suddenly dashed out in blue smoke. Deprived of its purple bandana, his hair existed in an explosion of dreadlocks.

'Oi, mate, you're here. I have received your owl. I have what you need.'

'Thank you,' Zabini patted his back, 'you're my favorite apothecary.'

'Yeah, all you see is a human shop. Here I was thinking you'd missed me.'

'I'll see you in Hogwarts in two weeks. Right now, Rin Rin needs my help. I owe you one, Leo.'

'You better invite me to the wedding,' Leo smiled. 'Pin, go back inside,' he shooed his snow white cat, 'you're supposed to watch the timer.'

Malfoy looked around, realizing they had been left alone but for a surly excuse of a chaperone that doubled as a house elf.

'Fin,' Malfoy called. The house elf flattened itself against the wall, leg up. 'Fin does not look, master.'

Malfoy scoffed.

'So,' he turned to look at Luna, 'I'm a death eater.'

'Labels are reductive,' she philosophized.

'Voldemort sometimes pops by for tea.'

'I should remember to write an article on his tea habits.'

'You'll lose your friends.'

'They will accept it.'

'And if they don't?'

'It won't matter to me.'

'I'm not interested in a celibate marriage.'

'That,' she titled her head, a habit he learned to anticipate, 'would defeat the purpose.'

'I'd like to be married quickly.'

'Yes.' Luna said.

Malfoy sat back; looking at her with unabashed admiration.

'Remember that thing you gave me against the love potion, a few months back?' He said lowly.

Luna nodded.

'Good thing you crashed my engagement. It never worked.'

* * *

'Fin, you're excused,' Rodolphus' stentorian voice tolled richly in the quiet room. The elf detached its nose from the black walnut wall and, shuffling to the doors, was stunned to receive a little wave from Luna. Fiddling with his tea towel garb, he bowed bemusedly before exiting the study.

'Miss Lovegood, have you reached an arrangement with my son, or do you require more time to think?' Lucius asked, now standing alongside Narcissa. 'I understand this is all unexpected, but time is a precious commodity.'

'It is unexpected,' Luna said evenly, 'but not unwelcome. Malfoy, leaning forth, fixed the floor with his hand loosely masking his eyes. Luna could see their glint as they looked at up at her.

'What a fantastic day.' Rodolphus enthused, grinning widely. 'A rejuvenating miracle, and right before our private celebration, at that!'

'I will not pretend that I do not see they hold one another in, shall I say, high esteem,' Narcissa said. 'But why you two are so quick to dismiss Greengrass and encourage this new engagement I do not know.'

'What reason have you to oppose it?' Rodolphus defied.

'Unlike her mother,' Narcissa retorted, 'Miss Lovegood is not at all, well, _familiar_ with our world.'

'Like I said, I am not hiring a talent for Voldy's army.' Rodolphus smirked. 'And you _will_ know why, Narcissa. Your husband was already quick on the uptake.'

'Does it have something to do with what you were working on with Pan—'

'Now is not the time to discuss it. Not to worry, Luna, you shall know too.'

Luna looked up at him.

'I will want to hear about it,' Luna said, 'as soon as may be.'

'Of course, _much_ depends on it. Lucius, you have friends in the ministry that can help us arrange something quickly, yes? Unless you would prefer a large ceremony?' Rodolphus asked Luna.

'No,' she shook her head. 'I do not.'

'We could hold it in a week,' Lucius reasoned, 'that will leave Miss Lovegood time to prepare to leave her father's home, and give her another week to get settled with us before they leave for school.'

'I have to talk to her father,' Malfoy said, standing up, 'I'd like to talk to him first thing come morning. I doubt we'll be off to a good start,' he leered at Rodolphus, 'seeing how my family kidnapped her from her own doorstep.'

'I didn't give the orders,' Rodolphus said, holding his palms up in disarmament, 'hell, I didn't even know Luna existed. You think I'd have thrown her in the dungeons otherwise?'

'Your wife didn't tell you? She knew who she was,' Malfoy said, 'and still treated her like a war prisoner.'

'Bella told me you'd picked up some witch, nothing more. Apparently, she doesn't know what she's doing,' Rodolphus growled, 'she will have to accept her either way. Luna will be our family. I will offer a personal apology to Xenophilus, which he awfully deserves, seeing as he fathered a charming thing like you.' He smiled at Luna. 'I never dreamed my nephew would get so lucky. You are not very hesitant in character, are you, love? I was afraid I had shocked you with my proposal.'

'I now have lovely friends,' Luna smiled, 'but I have kept my own company for a long time. It made me rather secure in what I want.'

'Are you referring to me?' Malfoy asked gravely, leaning against the back of an armchair across from her, forgetting they had an audience.

Luna nodded.

'How…' he began, his voice dripping with disbelief, 'since when?'

'Since I found your umbrella and repeatedly tried to return it. It made me pay attention to you. I found you in the subtle things, your undisguised grace when you believed yourself quite alone. I know it was you who helped me with the book, in the library. That day, I thought to myself that you might not know this, but you are very easy to like.' She giggled. 'Did you know?'

Malfoy's lips fell slightly agape.

'I wanted to let your family know as much, too. I do not wish them to think I have mercenary reasons. That couldn't be further off the truth.'

'Nobody thinks that,' Rodolphus said, 'you are so evidently innocent, sweetling.' He shot a surprised expression at Malfoy, as though struck with a new discovery.

'Just now, you mentioned an umbrella?' Narcissa spoke, 'Draco, is it the umbrella you owled me about?'

'Yes, she found it.'

'How is it possible? We surely left it where we found you, that night…'

'What are you talking about, Narcissa?' Lucius asked.

'The day Draco was kidnapped. That night it was raining, and that wicked woman had taken his grey umbrella; the one you'd brought him from your travel.'

'You mean Miss Lovegood found it? Where indeed?'

'I believe it was in a lost little shop during a trip to Wales. But as a rule, things find me easier than I find them,' Luna said. 'You were kidnapped when you were younger, Draco? Blaise told me you hated rain. Is that why?'

'I don't mind it as much, now.'

'I love rain. I will show you why, one day.'

'I'll let you,' Malfoy repeated, 'show me why, soon.' His hold on the back of the armchair strengthened. Was this what they called euphoria? 'You must be tired.'

'I will take her to a guest room for the night.' Narcissa said, offering her arm to her.

Luna accepted it gratefully.

'You'll let the others go, won't you Rodolphus?' Luna said.

'Don't fret, love. I'm sure my wife never meant to retain those young wizards longer than necessary. I'll make sure they are released tonight, after our family business is complete.'

Luna smiled. 'Thank you.' She focused on Malfoy with a secret smile. 'Good night.'

'It is.' He replied, watching her depart with his mother. He released a deep breath, drawing a little laugh from Rodolphus.

'What?' Malfoy looked up at him, immediately letting go of the armchair.

'Nothing,' Rodolphus beamed. 'Let's go close the reception, it's about time to convene privately. I can't wait to hear your speech, Lucius, it's been a few years since the last.'

'Glad you find my speeches memorable,' Lucius said.

* * *

It was growing darker when Hermione awoke and tried to lift herself up.

'Don't exert yourself,' Blaise said. Her bleary eyes focused on him. 'Zabini? What happened, why are you here?'

'I live here.' He smiled. 'You're finally awake.'

'It's coming back to me,' she frowned, 'Harry was being chased…last thing I remember is a bolt of red. How did I get here?'

'Lightening Face found a paper on you.' He drawled. 'It was the address I gave you. You kept it.'

'So you took me in?'

'Are you blushing?'

'It's the fever!'

'Your fever is gone. I've checked. Ten times. Should I check again?'

'No…thank you.'

'Anytime. Mother's left some stuff for you in case you want to run a bath when you woke up.'

'I desperately need one,' Hermione nodded.

'I'll owl your friend the she-Weasel, she'll be glad you're awake.'

She looked up at him quizzically. 'Blaise…'

He looked at her with a reassuring smile.

'Glad you're awake, Rin-Rin.'

He exited the room quietly.


	9. Snape's Revelations

'Luna, my child,' Xenophilius began carefully, 'you've never told me you wanted to get married.'

Luna stirred a handful of vanilla stars into her hot cocoa bowl. She smiled at her father over their breakfast table, reaching over to speckle some into his teacup as well.

'I didn't before now.'

Xenophilius looked at the stars floating enchantingly in his cup. Who would think to do that for him if his little moon shone over another home?

'I don't know about the young Malfoy, Luna, dear. I'll admit that he was courteous and well-bred in his address, and I could tell he is not the, shall we say, _incontinent_ type, but this is your first proposal, and I don't want you to feel bound by it.' He smiled. 'You are a clairvoyant girl, but the matters of the heart are tricky in nature. I do not want your inexperience to drive you into a stalemate.'

'I hear you, daddy, but not to worry. I have measured our compatibility like I would ingredients for a potion.' She placed down her spoon. 'I feel calm, certain.'

'But surely it is surprising! Why would the Malfoy heir elect you, my daughter? You've never mentioned him to me, I'm sure.'

'Well,' Luna smiled, 'he has given me a hint, I believe. Something about flower patterns.'

'Flower patterns?'

'He is clever with words.' She sipped her drink. 'They surround him like fog, make him hard to see. It appeals to my taste for riddles. I intend to glean more clues.'

Uncertain what he was hearing, Xenophilius was sure something had gone over his head.

'You know I am apolitical,' he continued, 'but the Malfoys have a streak of bad politics that I cannot condone, see how brazenly they took you to their manor's nether regions. I accepted Lestrange's peacemaking, but I am afraid marrying into that family will change your spirit, my child.' He held her little hand in his ink-besmirched one. 'I am just a father who refuses to lose his daughter.'

Luna sidled up to his chair and embraced him.

'And you never will, not for a second. You have taught me to live with purpose, daddy, and I will pursue mine. Until today, I have dedicated myself to finishing mummy's work. I would never do anything that could keep me from reaching my goal. It is important to me that I have found Rodolphus.'

'Lestrange is every bit the same as I remember him.' Xenophilius sighed. 'Granted, your mother and I were not yet married when they worked together. Not that I know on what. No, indeed. Pandora never felt inclined to bring it up. I in turn never felt the need to ask.'

'I want us to visit mummy this week. I want to talk to her. We can go on a trip together, do some fieldwork for your article, and when we come back we can visit the town's menagerie. I'll choose you a little pet to keep you company. Okay?'

Xenophilius nodded reluctantly.

'And I will visit you so often you won't think to miss me.'

He sighed, caressing her hair. He missed her now.

'You're quite decided, aren't you?' He smiled at her. 'Well, I was not prepared for this change, but life deals us its cards when we expect it least. I will trust in your good sense. Pandora lives within you, my child. She would have been very proud.'

Luna nodded, blinking away her tears.

'I can't believe you're having toast for breakfast,' Ginny said, glaring peevishly at Blaise. 'Don't rich people eat lobster day in, day out?'

'Is pestering me your new sport?'

'It was just a remark, don't get grumpy.'

'Cut it out, you two,' Hermione said. 'Ginny, didn't you mean to thank Blaise for his hospitality?'

'So it's Blaise now, huh?' Ginny crossed her arms. Blaise waggled his eyebrows at her in triumph.

'Anyway, I came to pick you up,' she said, helping herself to a blueberry muffin, hoping Mrs. Zabini would offer to pack her the rest on her way back, 'Mum is waiting for us. You can't stay here.'

'Why not?' Blaise interjected, 'It's not like she'll be safer with you, Weasly. My family don't mind letting her stay until the end of the holiday. Thanks to Potter she's a walking target. '

'Well if she stays, I stay!' Ginny decided singlehandedly, 'I can't leave her alone with you.'

'What do you mean alone? My family's here, and she has her own room.'

'I don't care, I'm staying.'

'Is it really okay?' Hermione asked, looking at Zabini.

'Of course. I don't know about your annoying friend, though.'

'Annoying?! Watch me move right in, Mister healer. You're rich, I'm sure you'll have an extra room. I want the one with the view, of course.'

'You've got a nerve, Weasly. You really do. It's your call, Rin-Rin.'

Hermione smiled.

'Yay!' Ginny screamed, interpreting her smile as a yes, 'we'll have a sleepover and talk trash about Zabini, he won't know what hit him!'

'I'm right here.' Zabini said.

'Thank you,' Hermione looked at him with a sincere smile.

'No problem…'

'OMG, I need to tell mum to bring me my stuff!' Ginny chirped, 'Do you think Harry will come back here? He knows the address right? I can't let her pack in my giant carrot onesie. I think I'll die of mortification if he sees me in it.'

Blaise watched Weasly vociferate her expectations of her sojourn with Hermione as though he didn't exist. His usually quiet villa in the outskirts of London was about to become the headquarter of chaos, and he wasn't even mad. Perhaps he would invite Leo to balance things out.

'Well—' Snape said, dragging his voice as he watched Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood arrive to one of the ministry's large marbled rooms, booked by the Malfoys for the occasion, 'a strange choice of witnesses, Draco.'

'Strange,' he said, watching Luna draw nearer, 'is a relative word.'

'Are you referencing—'

'Miss Lovegood,' Lucius greeted, walking up to the newcomers alongside Narcissa. 'Xenophilius. I see you have chosen to respect your daughter's wish, very good. We shall begin shortly.'

'Where is Miss Greengrass?' Snape said with an arched eyebrow, his voice thick with suspicion.

'You haven't been notified?' Rodolphus laughed, appearing beside Malfoy in his imposing leather, buckle and chain garb. 'There has been a belated but necessary change. Feast your eyes on destiny, Severus.'

Snape watched in morose silence as Luna approached Malfoy, her pearlescent dress contrasting gapingly with his black and silver suit.

'You came,' he said, glancing at the subtle flower pattern in her dress, 'in Ravenclaw.'

Luna smiled at his way of praising her witty allusion.

'You look very nice,' she said, enjoying his incipient smile like a small conquest.

'Just now I thought I'd say something about it being fine if you back down,' he stared into her eyes, 'but your dress compliments your eyes in more ways than one, so I don't want to.'

Snape cleared his throat.

'Oh, hi Severus, how nice of you to be here.' Luna said to him. 'Have you received my last missive?'

'I have. Good progress. Are you, perchance, getting married to Draco?'

'Yes, and I'll take the full credit, thank you.' Rodolphus intervened. He focused on Luna. 'You look positively dazzling, love. I'm sorry this is a little rushed and hushed, but that's just our style, don't like advertising our women. I made sure we won't be receiving any pesky guests for the day, the manor will be all flowers and butterflies for the newlyweds. It is my idea, you see, that not many people find out you are Pandora's only child.'

'I see...,' Snape said darkly. He drew Rodolphus apart. 'That is why you've arranged all this, isn't it.'

'Chill back, Sev, I merely suggested it, and the kids are already half enamored. By the looks of it, the other half shouldn't take long after they wed.'

'I will not allow Miss Lovegood to become a pawn in your hands, Rodolphus.'

'I'd like to see you stop me, Sev. I suggest you sit back and enjoy, hmm? Let's keep things pleasant.'

'In your family home, you can do your worst. But in Hogwarts, she will be under _my_ care.'

'Fine, sheesh.'

The officiant stepped into the room and took place behind the gilded lectern. 'Ready when you are, gentlepeople,' he spoke.

'Ready?' Malfoy said, showing Luna the meaning of eye _contact_ , 'I've had a _long_ week, and I'd like to get the official things out of the way.'

The officiant cleared his throat.

'I have here the document ascertaining that Miss Luna Lovegood will henceforth change her legal residence from Xenophilius Lovegood's home to Malfoy Manor, and her legal status from affianced to united in wedlock with Mr. Draco Malfoy. Do I have the legal guardian's consent?'

'Yes.' Xenophilius said, praying he wasn't making a mistake.

'Stellar. Let us proceed with the formalities.'

* * *

With Malfoy disappearing wordlessly, the private celebration at the manor premiered a raucous Rodolphus feasting by the buffet, an awkward Xenophilius engaging civilly with Lucius and Narcissa, their range of discourse oscillating between the weather and recollections of Pandora, and a pleased Luna, listening to every detail with unswerving attention. Stepping away from the assembly to look for Malfoy, she gave a start of surprise when, finding her first, he leaned in to speak in her ear. 'Come with me.'

She followed him across the large room to a recess beside an unlit hearth.

'I have to go somewhere,' he began, 'urgent business.'

'Is it very urgent?' She asked.

'Yes.'

He looked at her for a searching moment and held up his hand in a silent request for hers. When she obliged, he stilled at the contact, lightly brushing her fingers with his thumb.

Captivated, he lifted her small hand to his lips. They stretched into an appreciative smile as she colored under his gaze.

'Wait for me.'

Releasing her, he apparated away.

* * *

'I almost had to wait.' Snape droned, his hooded cloak casting a mask of shadow upon his face.

'You can't expect me to be early,' Malfoy said. 'I clearly have other plans today.'

'How did it go?'

'I've looked for it all week. There was an auror on my back and I risked getting caught one time too many.'

'Show it to me.'

Malfoy produced a small box and hexed it back to its original size. The cursed opal necklace levitated at the tip of his wand.

'So you found it first. Well done.'

'Yes, well, one misstep and it could still fall in the hands of the Askagang. Lately, Rodolphus has been trying to find a way to make objects lethal to the touch for Voldemort. He's got a whole army of potion masters working for him.'

'I've heard. He doesn't know about Miss Lovegood's talent therein, I hope?'

'No, and he won't hear it from me.'

Snape crossed his arms behind his back.

'Since you've heard she had begun working with me last year you've been watching her far too much, and I am not entirely surprised it has lead to…' Snape pointed at the silver band on Malfoy's ring finger, 'this.'

'Part of me wonders if I'm not putting her in danger.'

'Under other circumstances, undeniably…but as I heard Lestrange pledge to protect her at the ministry, it became clear to me that we have an important card up our sleeve, Draco.'

'What's that?'

'You've heard of Lestrange working with her mother, haven't you?'

'Yes.'

'Since you've gone ahead and…married Miss Lovegood, the time has come for you to hear a necessary back story. Pandora was a just woman, but as a top Slytherin student, she had a way with…deception. Lestrange was the most brilliant potion master at Hogwarts, and she found the way to infiltrate his trade, per say, by offering to partner with him on his secret project at the time. Her wit and many talents attracted Lestrange to accept, and she became his work confidante. When he heard of her death in Azkaban, he must have thought that she had perished while attempting to finish their project. Knowing his character, he will see her daughter as a precious thing. He will want to test her, see if she is as apt as her mother was, since he knows some of her capacities must have transferred onto her. That much is true, Miss Lovegood is not like other witches, but I wouldn't put it past you. I wonder if Miss Lovegood is…aware of having commanded your attention for so long?'

'She isn't.'

'It would indeed seem like the events have conspired serendipitously in your favor. A wondrous thing, indeed, that Miss Lovegood doesn't seem to mind. What has Lestrange called it? Ah yes, _destiny_.'

'Pandora,' Snape continued, 'had her reasons for her deception, as _we_ all do. It was not the completion of Lestrange's dream that took her life. It was something else entirely, and her daughter has dedicated her life to it.'

'What?'

'Have you any idea what it was that saved Potter on the night his parents were killed?'

'What does Potter's urban legend have to do with this?'

'You have been my disciple since you were little, but your quick temper does not change.'

'I'm listening.'

'Do you know?'

'No, I don't know. Nobody does.'

' _Filter magic_ , Draco. It is in all of us, and it can disarm the most powerful spells, but nobody knows how to provoke it, until Pandora heard of Lily's death and dedicated her life to studying it. If Miss Lovegood can master _Filter_ , we will stand a chance against Voldemort.'

'Fair to say…this…' Malfoy said, 'exceeds anything I could have imagined.'

'I am sure. Does she know about you and me?'

'No. All she knows is that I'm _marked_. Not even knowing whether or not I want to be. She still agreed to me.'

'You will have much to discuss, this week. Keep an eye on her while you're at it.'

'Both eyes. I'll leave the necklace with you, they'll begin to smell it if it stays in the manor too long.'

Snape took the box and apparated away.


	10. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Carrot Scorned

It was dark by the time Malfoy returned to the Manor.

Loosening the collar of his dress shirt, he walked into his room to find Luna sitting on the floor, poring over the penetralia of her suitcase.

'Hey.'

She looked up at him with her lips parted in surprise, slowly collecting into a sweet smile.

They watched each other from a distance, neither intending to move, until Malfoy walked up to her.

'Does it feel strange to walk into your room and find me intruding again?' Luna teased.

'I thought you'd have commandeered the piano and drifted to sleep.'

'I've been charitable.'

'Very charitable.'

She accepted his hand as he helped her up with ease, his fingers lingering in a light caress.

As Malfoy hexed her suitcase' content to transfer inside his walk-in wardrobe, he appraised Luna's choice of pajama; a low-saturation blue silk that matched her complexion all too well.

'It was a gift from your mother,' she smiled.

He continued to watch her silently, a smile playing on his lips.

'I find it looks lovely,' she added.

'How you look,' his eyes fixed her unwaveringly, 'is not lost on me.' He drew closer and picked up the pearl pendent hanging from her necklace.

'What's this?'

'A crystallized raindrop with clarifying properties. Ever heard of them?'

'Clarifying properties, eh? Is that why you have this calming hold on me?' He freed the access to her ear by pushing her hair behind it. 'Or is it just you?'

Luna watched him with sparkling curiosity.

'I think,' she jested, 'that performing three cartwheels _and_ a spontaneous dance every full moon helps fuel my spirit.'

Malfoy laughed at her unexpected reply. Closing the distance between them, he closed his arms around her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

'Want to hear something fun?' he said, his voice a relaxed slur as he breathed her hair, 'I've been stalking you for a year.'

'Stalking…me?' she said breathlessly.

He laughed at her reaction.

'Sleuthing, if you prefer. At first it was purely because Snape had never taken another disciple, and I wanted to know who you were. Then you…intrigued me. With you showing up unannounced those couple of times, I stopped denying it.'

'Do you think he's mad we got married?'

'Hmm…who cares?' He pulled back reluctantly. 'I don't plan to. I'll go take a shower.'

Musing over his words in the warm aftermath of his proximity, Luna waited for him to finish, standing by the tall windows and angling her ring to catch the moonlight. Her hair shone almost white in the dim-lit room.

When she turned around a moment later, Malfoy was leaning against the piano, watching her.

'Oh, I didn't hear you finish.'

'Tired?'

'A bit. Have you been sleeping well this week?'

'No, but something tells me I'll sleep very well tonight.'

'Let me help you dry your hair first,' Luna smiled, picking up his towel and lifting herself on her tiptoes to begin gently rubbing his hair dry. 'You're so tall.' she laughed.

'How about this?' placing his hands around her waist, he picked her up and sat her on the adjacent console table. 'Better?' He flashed his teeth in a dazzling smile, his arms fixed onto the table on either side, entrapping her in place.

'I thought I liked your piano, but your console is very nice too,' Luna smiled through her flushed cheeks, 'your furniture is very accommodating, don't you think?'

He kissed her palm, confiscating the towel away. 'Want to try the bed?'

'Okay,' Luna smiled, yawning in her hand. 'I wonder if you're a messy sleeper,' she said playfully.

'You're about to find out, _Luna_.'

'You never called me by my name before,' Luna broke into a slow smile, 'I'm glad, _Draco._ '

Malfoy exhaled deeply.

'I'll be damned if something happens to you because of me,' he said softly, 'promise never to put yourself in harm's way, and don't go where I can't find you.'

'I promise.'

'You'll have to be careful around my family. Things have calmed down since the vacation is about to end and they want Potter to find his way back to Hogwarts, but don't let your guard down, especially around Rodolphus.'

'I want to learn from Rodolphus, Draco. He has knowledge that will help me in my work.'

'He can't find out about your knack for potion work, Luna. Don't let his calculated congeniality fool you, he's a death eater by choice. He's Voldemort's strongest pawn; that's why Bella pined after him in the first place.'

Luna nodded.

'I'll be careful.'

'Don't leave my side this week.'

Luna placed her hand on his.

'I don't believe in coincidences, you know. What brought us together will keep us together.' Her eyes shone like implacable truth, and his lips quirked upwards. 'I will not back down, and no, I will not leave your side.'

'Good. Come here.'

Clasping the hand that rested on his, he helped her down the accommodating console and pulled her toward his long-deserted bed.

He pulled back the counterpane.

'Roll in.'

Luna laughed, getting inside obediently.

'Do you need me to crank up the fire?'

'Yes, please. I always have the shiveries at night.'

'The what?' He laughed, aiming a spell at his fireplace.

'I'm a chilly person,' she said, watching him climb into bed beside her.

He propped up his head on his arm, smiling when she drew the covers up to her nose, her eyes shining at him in the dark.

He waited quietly for a moment until she peeled away the counterpane, biting down her bottom lip.

'Have you reached a fruitful conclusion, Luna?'

'Er, can I come a bit clo—'

'Yes. Now.'

Wordlessly, he reached for her hand and pulled her toward him, resting his chin on the top of her head and laughing softly when she buried her face in his chest, her small fist tugging down his long sleeve shirt.

'Hmm…still cold?' He asked after a short silence.

She shook her head. As he felt her breath melt against his shirt, he was sure he had never felt anything like it.

' _Perfect,'_ he smiled, gently brushing down her hair, 'I'll wake you up early to show you around the estate before breakfast.'

She nodded.

'I'd love that,' she muttered sleepily. 'You smell so nice.'

He laughed quietly, playing with her hair, experiencing a sense of peace he had never known before. As he felt her drift off to sleep, trusting him without reserve, he knew he would baulk at nothing in protecting her.

* * *

Sitting around a board game in the sprawling garden of Zabini's villa, Ginny bickered with Leo while Hermione and Blaise watched under the lit lamp posts, passing each other a bowl of popcorn.

'I told you, you cheated!' Ginny fumed, throwing yet another tantrum after her umpteenth defeat at WizPickle; an RP board game where they had to help the wizard leave the dungeon without getting caught. 'All Slytherin are cheaters!'

'Well,' Leo half-smiled, 'All Gryffies are sore losers.'

'That's not true!'

'So it's just you?'

'I don't like you and I never will!' she threw her arms in the air; a comical sight seeing as she was dressed in her giant carrot onesie, green stalk and all.

'Such a scary carrot…'

'I love my carrot, it keeps me warm!'

'We should go to bed,' Hermione yawned, looking at Blaise, 'it's late, and Ginny's like a cranky baby. If she doesn't sleep now, it's only going to get worse.'

Blaise snickered.

'I'll take your word for it, Rin.'

'Still up, everyone? I was just turning off the lights,' said Mrs. Zabini, walking into the garden and stopping to watch Ginny and Leo's animated discussion with laughter in her eyes. 'Would you like a snack?'

Her question fell on deaf ears.

'Oi, are you hungry?' Blaise repeated to the pair, darting a hazardous popcorn their way.

Ginny looked at Mrs Zabini, her entire composure switching so completely that Leo's mouth fell agape.

'Mrs. Zabini!' She trilled sweetly, all smiles, 'Do you think I could get another serving of your lasagna? My hunger strikes at midnight at it's past midnight, you see.'

'Of course, dear. I'll leave a plate out for you in the kitchen. Leo, I've prepared your room for the night.'

'Thanks, Mrs. Zabini.'

'You better sleep with one eye open,' Ginny hissed through her large smile, 'Hell hath no fury like a carrot scorned.'

Leo tied back his mass of dark dreadlocks and looked at her.

'Thanks for the heads up, but you're not allowed in my room Weasly.'

'Who'd wanna go to your room!'

'What are you two going on about?' Hermione said, approaching her friend.

'They were talking about his room.' Blaise said, tagging behind her. He held out the bowl of pop-corn to her and she reached for it until she grasped what he had just said and withdrew her arm.

'What?' Hermione said.

'Let's go, 'Mione.' Ginny said, playing the adult, 'There's a lasagna plate that's much more worthy of my time in Zabini's kitchen.'

She stomped off inside the house and turned on the light. They could see her glare through the window, stuffing her face with lasagna, in her giant carrot onesie.

'Wow,' Cavarpin said. 'There's a sight to haunt my nightmares.'

'She has that effect on people,' Blaise confirmed.

'Come on,' Hermione said, 'she's not like that in reality, she just doesn't open up to people outside our…'

'Your caste? I know. She reminds me of someone.'

'Are you referring to me?'

'I wouldn't dare,' he smiled at her, arching a daring eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, repressing a smile of her own.

'Actually,' Leo said, 'I'd like to sample some of your mother's lasagna too. Do you think I stand a chance against that ravenous carrot?'

'Nope,' Blaise and Hermione replied in unison.


	11. 7 Days

Malfoy awakened at the first light of day and witnessed the sunrays filter inside his room and collect onto Luna's hair. His eyes focused on her, his lips parted in silence. Against the sobriety of the morning, she appeared as though she were etched from light.

'Luna,' he whispered. She made a little noise, and her eyes parted slowly, their lucent beauty completing the ethereal picture. Like a secret in plain daylight. He wanted to know more.

_Not yet._

'Good morning.' She said softly, a veil of red creeping up her cheeks when he angled his head sideward and dipped it until his breath touched her lips.

'It is,' he said, 'very good.'

A faint glow drew his attention to the pearl pendent, resting listlessly in the thin gap between them.

'Does your pendent spontaneously switch on in the morning or am I looking at something exceptional?' He said lowly. Luna picked it up in her palm. 'Oh, it has never done this before,' her blush grew deeper. 'I see why it would, now.'

'You're blushing.'

Luna covered her face with her hands.

'Cute.' He said. 'I like. But want to explain?'

'Clarifying raindrop magic feeds from its bearer,' she muttered. He watched her silently, 'it's because—'

'Yes?'

'Because you're very close.'

Malfoy lifted up her chin, raising her face to his level.

'Not close enough, Luna. I'm hot-blooded and fast-paced, and I'd scare you off.' His fingertips trailed across her lips and felt them relax under his touch, breaking slightly apart. 'Or maybe I wouldn't,' he smiled, 'hell, I know I wouldn't. But that's not the only reason.'

'Why, Draco?' Luna asked breathlessly.

'I don't want to…change you…unalterably…when you haven't lived long enough with me to see if you can bear it. Mother is right, this is too fast for you.'

Luna observed him.

'Draco, you know, the night you drank Neville's potion in my stead, I spent the rest of it looking through my mother's notes and reading some of my own. None of my friends were like you. Everyone I know takes what they are given, no questions asked, but your barricades are so strong as to turn pleasure into pain. I imagined that…I imagined that a compatible match would put your qualms to rest. It is not in my habit to experience jealously, I had only heard of it. Imagining you with that match gave me a first taste. The second, as you might suspect, was when your aunt mentioned your engagement.'

Malfoy crossed his arms, listening with attention.

'Would you have married Astoria Greengrass, Draco?'

'Yes.'

'You didn't hesitate.'

'Because there would have been no feelings involved. I am in a position where I have to do whatever keeps our boat afloat, and I can't risk my family's wellbeing. Rodolphus is, again, Voldemort's highest counselor. Whatever he says goes in terms of my marriage.'

'What if I had told you, what if you had known, that I would be…that I would be jealous?'

'I like to think I'd have pushed you away,' he paused to take in the earnest innocence in her eyes; her sweet, pursed lips, 'but I'm not so sure.'

'You found me in your dungeons.'

'You found me in the Slytherin dungeons.' Malfoy said, 'Curious parallel.'

'I thought I was inappropriate,' Luna said. 'But after I played for you, something changed, and I was not sorry.'

Malfoy sighed.

'Do you know how it feels for an insomniac to finally relax? And who else could do it but you? It would have ruined me, but I would have had to let you go, lest it ruined you too. If Rodolphus hadn't found you, this would have been impossible, Luna.' He studied her, biting down his lower lip. 'Now that you're my wife, there is one thing still holding me back.'

'What?'

'I'll give you a week.' Malfoy said, sitting up, 'During it, you'll see how we live; you'll see things you don't like. It'll test you. _I'll_ test you. I won't leave your side, and I won't sleep until you lie close to me, but I can't get closer than that while thinking you might later regret this marriage. I'll give you this week. If you need more, we can delay the application for the newlywed rooms in Hogwarts. Take all the time you need, but you _can't_ regret it after that. If I don't do this, I can't be at peace.'

Luna nodded, blinking back the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

She closed her arms around his neck, surprising him, and spoke softly in his ear.

'I understand.'

Malfoy leaned into her embrace.

'I'm already making you cry,' he said, caressing her back gently. She shook her head.

'On an unrelated note, do you mind if I take care of your plant while I'm here?' she said, 'I brought some dew essence from home. I thought your plant is connected to you when I first saw it, just like my pendent is connected to me.'

'It's all yours.' He said, a smile playing on his lips.

She pulled back, tilting her head at his expression, and breaking into a wide smile.

'Come on,' he slid off the bed, offering her his hand to help her up. 'I said I would take you on a tour before breakfast.'

'You did! And now I summon you to fulfill your oath.' Luna smiled cheekily.

'Is that a reference to that muggle book about elves and a cursed ring?'

'Last week I picked a tawny kitten for my father, we named him Samwise.'

'I see, nerd runs deep in the family.'

'We're alright.' Luna laughed. 'I'll just go change into something else, it looks like a sunny day, maybe a maxi dress hmm…' She opened the closet and walked in, considering her options, and made her choice; a forest green winter dress. 'Pick up something to wear on top,' said Malfoy, stepping inside the closet behind her, 'wouldn't want you to get the shiveries.'

Luna giggled. She watched him pick up a pair of jeans and a casual black shirt.

'You too,' she said.

'I'm fine, I tend to overheat. Couldn't you tell from our sleepover?'

'Yes,' Luna said, her pendent picking up her flush faster than her skin. 'I could.'

'You can stay here, I'll go change in the bathroom.'

'What if you finish first?' Luna asked.

'Then you go change in the bathroom.'

'What if I walk out on you?'

Malfoy smiled.

'Ask me again in a week.'

Under the clear morning sky, they progressed across the dormant orchard and into a secluded garden. Malfoy took his time, watching Luna's flaxen locks glide against her airy frame as she outpaced him to the rosarium, floating between the roses and looking as though she would evaporate at his touch.

'Are you stocktaking them as inventory for future potions?'

Luna pushed her hair behind her ear, smiling up at him. 'Just admiring their beauty. They look content, well cared for. Who tends to them?'

'Mother.'

'That explains it.' She moved to the iron wrought table where a thin layer of frost had settled overnight, 'Such a lovely retreat. Do you come here often?'

'I avoid it.'

'Why?'

'You really want to know?' his lips twitched into a slow smile.

'Yes.'

'My parents like to come here, and I'm usually not invited.' His eyes flickered with amusement at her apparent surprise. 'They will not show it overtly, but they are very close.'

'Very,' Luna repeated softly, 'close.'

'Yes,' Malfoy stood still, hands in his pockets, 'Luna.'

Luna stilled as well, watching him with a quiet intensity that had the magnetic effect of impelling him to walk toward her.

As he did, a flight of black crows darted by speedily, catching their attention.

Malfoy's expression changed.

'What's wrong?'

'Bellatrix must be back from her travel, this flock belongs to her.'

'Oh,' Luna said, 'will she be upset?'

'That I married you?'

Luna nodded quietly.

'Why should it matter?' He looked at Luna. 'Although she's hurt you before, she certainly won't make that mistake twice.'

'It was barely painful, I assure you. She was only frustrated not to get what she wanted.'

'You already forgave her?'

'She is your family.'

'So are you,' he said, 'as such, she cannot reach you without going through me.'

'Like a guarding chess piece?'

'Is chess another nerd thing you're into, Luna?'

'I played in a few tournaments, I enjoy it very much.'

'Glad to know. It's a family tradition here. Everyone you turn to will be a most willing adversary.'

'Even the house elves?'

'It's not like they'd turn down the chance to slack off.'

'Even you?'

Malfoy smiled.

'You can't win against me.'

'What if I do?'

'If you do, Luna, you can ask for anything you want.'

'Anything?'

'Sure.'

'Even you?'

Malfoy pulled her close by the belt of her dress, treating her to a secret smile her quick mind had no issue to decode.

'What was that, Luna?'

Luna turned bright red, looking delicate and dollish, and surprised at herself.

'I, ah, I meant—'

'I know what you meant. The question is, did you?'

'I don't know,' Luna said, looking at his lips. 'I just want—'

Malfoy leaned in to kiss her forehead.

'I want you more, Luna.' Rodolphus' blaring voice echoed from a distance, making Malfoy smile ironically, 'But although it's a ridiculously pleasant…gift, it's not all there is to marriage. Being my family's son has taught me that. I want to see if you can handle the rest, wife.'

Luna nodded, joining her hands together solemnly.

'I look forward to playing chess with you, Draco.'

'You won't be disappointed, Luna.' Malfoy promised in her ear. 'Ready to go back? That was my uncle's way of inviting us to join them for breakfast, just now.'

Luna laughed.

'You have a most discerning ear.'

They approached the ivy-wrought stone gazebo where a large table accommodated Lestrange and the Malfoys under the cool, clear winter sun.

'Ah!' beamed Rodolphus, 'there they are, our newlyweds, pure youth and verve and everything that's good in this wretched world. Did you show Luna around the estate, Draco?'

'I did.'

'And how did you like it, Luna?'

'It's charming and very well maintained.'

'Yes, and you'll fit right in, love. Sit, now, let us dawdle in the fresh morning air.'

'Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.' Luna greeted, accepting the seat Rodolphus had drawn out for her. Malfoy silently placed himself in the abetting seat.

'Good morning Luna,' spoke Narcissa, stirring her tea. 'Did you have a good rest?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'Did you require any commodities? Anything you'd like us to get for you?' Lucius asked, looking up from his newspaper. 'Narcissa can accompany you to town if you'd like to browse for clothing or the like.'

'Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I have everything I need as of now.'

'Did aunt Bella return, Mother?' Draco asked.

'Yes, late last night.'

'You needn't worry, Luna,' Rodolphus said, accepting the newspaper from Lucius and looking at the underlined article, 'I've told her all about you…what's this Lucius?'

'As you see, Rodolphus. The ministry's ramping up their game.'

'No business at the breakfast table.' Narcissa chided.

'Why not? No strangers here.' Rodolphus countered. He focused on Lucius, his posture oozing with confidence. 'We're an eon ahead of them. I've made a few discoveries in the past days that will certainly shift things in our favor, and Bella's travel was very profitable. We might as well lay low, now, but don't think I don't have the upper hand in this war.'

'We'll need to be careful, nonetheless. Their heightened surveillance will be a pain to get around.'

'That's where my talents come in handy. Let them think they have the advantage, and when we move in, we'll have the element of surprise.' He put down the paper and looked at Luna.

'By the by, Luna, do you still have your mother's notes?'

'I am afraid I have lost them since,' Luna lied, feeling Malfoy's hand touch hers under the table, 'but I do recall reading your name in them, though I did not understand much of what they were about.'

'Aw, that's a shame. Not to worry, I have an idea of what's in them, since she and I worked together. I can show you, Luna. Would you like that?'

'I would like that, thank you.'

'It will be my pleasure. You have Pandora's genes, I'm sure you'll be quick on the uptake.'

'I don't want my wife to get involved with your work, Rodolphus.' Malfoy said.

'Of course not,' Rodolphus said, 'she's far too young. I just intend to show Luna what her mother and I worked on, in memory of Pandora.'

Malfoy looked at him.

'Oh it was something splendid, you'll see.' Rodolphus said to himself, smiling with nostalgia.

'I'll be there too.' Malfoy said.

'I thought you weren't interested in my work, Nephew? You just don't want her away from your sight, huh?'

'Call it newlywed syndrome.'

'Very well, Nephew. I don't want to risk involving Luna since my work is high-voltage to say the least, but I am still expecting _you_ to join me.'

'You have enough disciples, Uncle.'

'And you're just loyal to Sev', aren't you?'

Draco looked away, arms crossed.

Fin the house elf came through laden with a tray of fresh victuals for the newcomers.

'Your breakfast, masters.' He looked up uncertainly at Luna.

'Thank you Fin.' Luna smiled.

Her response stunned the elf motionless, leaving him staring blankly into the void.

'Aw, Luna, you broke him.' Rodolphus laughed. 'You're sweet, love, but house elves aren't used to receiving thanks from their masters. You've given him a good shock there. Why, look who's decided to join us,' Rodolphus looked over his shoulder, acknowledging the approaching presence. 'My wife.'

'Ye—es,' Bellatrix seconded in a deadpan tone, halfway to their table, ' _that_.'

She stopped in her tracks, giving Luna the once over.

'I thought I heard a hint of sarcasm there, Bella.' Rodolphus said passively. 'Sit down, make the acquaintance of the newest addition to our family.'

'Acquaintance? That'll be the day,' she smirked. 'I don't care for propriety.'

'You've established that many times,' Lucius said, generally displeased with uncomely manners—of which his wife's sister was the motherlode, 'but this is different. Family is sacred.'

'Sacred?' she laughed. 'How you make me laugh, Lucius.' She focused on Luna. 'I don't care whose daughter you are. You won't last, you know.'

'Don't be petty, Bella!' Rodolphus warned.

Bellatrix smiled darkly.

'At any rate,' she looked at Draco, her smile stretching bigger, 'Voldemort wants to personally speak to you before you leave for school. He will be here in two nights just to see you. You should be honored.'

Malfoy looked at her, then at his parents, who were communicating their worry to each other in silent eye contact.

'I don't have to, you'll be honored enough for both of us.' Malfoy remarked behind his teacup.

'You ungrateful little—'

'That's enough, Bella.' Lucius said. 'Draco will do what he must, he understands his duty. Isn't that right, son?'

Draco placed down his cup, looking to his side at Luna. He felt her fingers reach for his in a light caress.

'Yes, Father.'


	12. Narcissa's Revelation

'Well, Bella's never been this frontal with her desire to involve you, I have no doubt this interview was her own suggestion.' Rodolphus said as his wife receded from view like a harbinger of doom eclipsing into ash and smoke. 'The timing might be less than palatable, but I say embrace it, Nephew. I'll be sure to prep you for your interview. You might have gone on to become Sev's underling since I was taken in,' he smiled, 'but you're my surrogate heir here. I say that in jest, of course.' He winked at Lucius. 'And you, love,' he focused on Luna, 'unless you have some exceptional capacities that will bring Voldy instant success, he might not even look your way.' Rodolphus threw his head back, smiling down at her. 'But you don't, hmm?'

'I still have much to learn,' Luna said truthfully.

Rodolphus let out a short peal of laughter.

'You're one of us, Luna, that's sure enough, but I'd rather you stay on the outside of things for a while. Xeno's good stock, but your education has not prepared you for partaking in the family business so soon. So,' his mouth perked in a comical pout, 'don't fret. It's not good for young brides to fret.'

'Thank you, Rodolphus,' Luna smiled at him gratefully.

'Well, I'll be off then. Busy day ahead. Don't wait for me.' Lestrange got up and, with an elaborate flourish, apparated away. Luna observed his empty seat with an expression of curiosity. She had seen something in him, just now, and she wasn't sure what it was.

'Come with me to the library.' Draco said, tugging her hand lightly.

Marking a curtsy to the Malfoys, Luna followed her husband inside the manor. She studied him in the intimacy of her mind as he paced along the vestibule and across the living room, brimming with unspoken thoughts. Their eyes met momentarily when he held the library's door open for her. His looked almost unearthly; pale grey specked with moonlight and astir with secrets. She stepped into the large room and he closed the door slowly, tacking his arm against it, unmoving. Luna leaned against the door beside him, her hands pressed behind her back. 'Draco,' she said in a soft, uncertain voice.

He focused his eyes on her for a quiet moment.

'Your capacities,' he said, 'if he hears of them, Voldemort will want them without fail.'

Luna watched him searchingly.

'I think Rodolphus might know more than he lets on,' he said.

'You do?'

Draco furrowed his brows, his confusion rankling him.

'Perhaps you should go to your father's house until I come for you.'

'I promised not to leave your side, Draco.'

'I wasn't thinking of something of this caliber when I made you promise me that, Luna. In fact this had no reason to happen, which is precisely why I—'

'You suspect Rodolphus?'

'I don't know what he's thinking. At least Bella's not one to hide her feelings,' his face shadowed with displeasure. 'I respect my uncle, I just don't trust him.'

Luna slid her slender fingers between his, lining their wedding rings alongside each other.

'I don't control what might happen,' he said, gripping her hand with slight firmness, 'Go to safety.'

'Before now,' Luna said with a little, sharp smile, 'my purpose was to finish my mother's work. It's true that I have much to learn, Draco. Severus spent a lot of time helping me center myself, because I tend to over think, and I feel stretched thin, beyond my very form, as though nothing can contain me. Severus could not help me with that, and it affected my potion work. But last night…that feeling stopped.'

Draco's surprise melted into a budding smile.

'Sometimes, I get lost in myself, and I have long noticed that your presence makes me feel...definite. When you were telling me you had, ah, investigated me for a year, I had been surprised, but not as surprised as I was by the way I had felt contained between your arms. I have missed that feeling since…since Mother left…she often promised me mornings where I would wake up and feel invincible, then I grew up and forgot what that felt like…until this morning. I depend on you, now, Draco. Please don't push me away.'

'Mercy, Luna,' Draco said, his voice a low caress, 'how can you disarm me like this?'

He slid his arms around her lithe back, smiling in her hair.

'You belong in my arms, wife, and it'll make me want to burn the proverbial door I left open for you if you can't deal with my…circumstances.'

'What door?' Luna smiled, exhaling deeply in his embrace, 'all I see is my purpose, and you're part of it.'

'Ah, such humbling words…' Draco's hand shifted up to her nape as he unhurriedly pushed her against the _material_ door behind them. 'If you plan to tantalize me so mercilessly, I'll have to return the favor...' He lifted her chin up, baring his teeth in a slow, deliberate smile. 'Just a gesture of thanks for your accolade…' his mouth was a hair's breadth from hers when Bellatrix's wild cackle sounded from the living room. Maintaining eye contact with Luna, Draco paused, listening. He could hear his parents talking to his aunt; though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Strange, everyone sounded uncharacteristically ireful, except Bella, whose characteristic _par excellence_ was ire.

He tried to listen for keywords but their discussion soon wilted into silence.

Meanwhile, Luna's expression as she looked up at him made his throat go dry.

'Looks like that was a timely interruption. I don't think that my gesture of thanks would have been a good idea if you are going to look at me like that…' he murmured in a voice she had never heard before, 'hmm…why do I feel like you're the one testing me, Luna?'

'What…do you mean, Draco?'

He lifted her hand and placed it against his chest.

'Feel that?' He said, biting back a smile as she discovered her effect on his heart rate.

'Will it help if I hug you?' Luna asked. 'I love hugging you.'

Draco laughed.

'I haven't hugged you properly yet, Luna. I've kept a safe space every time.' His hand still enveloping hers, he lifted it to brush his lips against her wrist, 'So tragically, no, it won't help my case.'

'But I have every intention to help your case, Draco.'

'I know. That's why my test is turning on me, pretty eyes.'

Luna blushed at the endearment.

Draco considered her with a newfound serenity in his chest. He was so used to it constricting at all the things he denied himself, and somehow, even the restless fire in the pit of his stomach driving him half-delirious with need for his wife didn't take away the strange, underlying peace within. After a week, he would tell her this, and show her, little by little, what it meant to be _close_ to him.

'Come.' He said, venturing further into the library. She followed him to a writing desk and watched him pick up a quill and a paper. 'I'll owl Snape to be present when Voldemort shows up. Somehow he's managed to earn his trust, so his word will hold some weight, even against my uncle's.'

'Rodolphus said he won't involve me yet. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying.' Luna thought she had also seen something else, though she could not decipher it. 'But I do like the idea of Severus being there as well.'

'Come here.' Draco pushed back his chair and pulled her onto his knee. Thrilled by his gesture, Luna planted her elbows on the desktop, watching him write in neat cursive. The arch of his hand mesmerized her.

'You have piano hands,' she whispered.

Draco bit into the shell of her ear, feeling her start against him.

'Don't distract me with sultry language,' he chided, curling the paper and tying it owl-ready. 'Do you want to write to anyone?'

'Er…I thought about owling Hermione and Ginny, but it wouldn't be fair to give them a shock in a missive.'

'I see. You'd rather give them a shock in person.'

Luna giggled.

'I suppose they will be surprised. Did you know that Blaise Zabini fancies Hermione?'

Draco shook his head. 'The sorry guy doesn't even try to hide it.'

'He looked sincere.' Luna smiled. 'Eventually, I think Hermione will see it too.'

Draco stilled as he felt Luna stiffen suddenly. Then, she jumped up to her feet, her hand over her mouth.

'What happened?' He frowned, 'Is everything all right?'

Luna nodded frantically.

'I need…I need to go…'

'Where do you think you'll go without me?'

'Upstairs.'

She chewed down on her bottom lip, a veil of unease apparent on her face.

'I guess this is the situation where men don't know whether to laugh or to cry.' Draco got up, steadying her with his hands. At least he couldn't complain about the timing. 'Can you walk?'

'I think so. I just need to sleep it out, the first day is the most difficult.'

'You have a potion for it?'

'Yes.' She hesitated, wincing at the heightening pain. 'But sleep works better.'

'I see. Let's go tuck you in, ailing wife.' Draco said, pushing his missive inside his pocket and steering Luna outside the library. 'I'm all yours today.'

* * *

Draco leaned back in his bed, a hand behind his head, listening to the soft breathing of the sleeping girl beside him. The more he thought about it, the more everything seemed to be unfurling like an enigmatic chess game, everyone sliding their pieces across the board, but the rules were opaque, and the pieces shape-shifted. Rodolphus was one of those. Under a different lighting, he could be seen as either ally or foe, and no measure of silent observation gave him any inkling as to his true intentions. Hell, he himself was one of those; Snape had made sure he didn't buy into Voldemort's propaganda machine, but he wasn't sure what his next move would be. Rodolphus wanted him as a proactive agent in his own game, but what if Draco said no? Merlin, what if he said yes? Wouldn't that get him insight into how his mind worked, like Luna's mother had done before? Seemed like it was the Slytherin way to go. But what if he got involved deeply enough to lose something precious? Draco's eyes shifted to his left, where Luna slept soundly, curled up with tendrils of her hair falling onto her face. He brushed them back absentmindedly. Bella had gotten him a one on one with Voldemort, and with everything going on, he couldn't imagine any scenario where he wasn't going to be tasked to do his dirty work for him. That wasn't what bothered him the most. When he was about to get the mark, Snape had advised him not to retract. It would do more harm than good, and he'd have more clout as an insider. He had come to terms with this fact. But turned out, his uncle's bribe was one he couldn't refuse. He looked at her, wondering if he should have done just that. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and reclined against the headboard. _You and your bride will create a new generation for the Malfoy name_ , Rodolphus had told him one night last week, _and when the time comes, you will join me, and we will be united by purpose. It is a matter of time that you join my talents, Draco. The sooner, the better._ If it was inevitable, shouldn't he just accept?

A knock on his door drew him out of his reverie. He got up and crossed the room, his hand hovering over the handle before he flicked it open and the door parted to reveal his mother, an expression of utter distress barely disguised on her face.

'I hope I do not disturb you,' Narcissa said.

'Not at all. Come in, Mother.'

Narcissa shifted inside, noticing Luna asleep with a warm blanket on her stomach.

'Is she all right?'

Draco titled his head in her direction, rubbing his neck.

'I guess she will be.'

'Is it her time of the month?'

'Yeah, that.'

'I'll send her up something warm with Fin.'

Draco folded his arms across his chest.

'So what happened?'

'Pardon?'

'I heard you raising voices earlier at Bella.'

'Well, she has done something very wrong.' Narcissa said, her façade gradually decomposing as her brows furrowed and her hands knotted together tightly.

'And you're genuinely surprised?'

'It's you, Draco. She's suggested that you do something…something quite horrible…and Voldemort agreed.'

'I expected as much.' A familiar pain stirred in Draco's chest, the kind of pain that made him numb to the outer world and everything in it. 'What is it?'

'Murder, Draco.'

'Who, Potter?'

'No, Albus Dumbledore.'

'Wow, Voldemort's sworn nemesis. I'm flattered.'

'Draco…my son…'

'Don't.' Draco said, clenching his fists imperceptibly.

'I never wanted this to happen, Draco, but we have no choice.'

'Right, no choice, I know the drill.'

Narcissa placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He could see in her eyes how much she regretted this, but he just felt detached. Right, he was just being reminded that this was his real life. Murdering his headmaster? Even Luna couldn't possibly forgive him that.

'What did…' he paused, 'what did Father say?'

'He expects you will do as you are told.' Narcissa said.

'Well, at least that's unambiguous. Father's expectations have never failed to, shall we say, forge who I am.'

'He does worry about you, which is why he wants you to just go along with what you're asked, don't even think about turning down Voldemort when he entrusts you with the task himself.'

Draco suddenly had something akin to an epiphany. To complete such a task, after all, he would need resources, wouldn't he? And he would be in his right to ask for them. The extra dose of top-tier dark magic might be just what Snape and he need, and he would get it straight from Voldemort himself. What if this was a blessing in disguise? But how then would he justify not accomplishing the task? No, this was…impossible. _Think, damn it. There has to be a way._

'Will you lunch with us, Draco?'

'I will stay here today. But tell Rodolphus I want to talk to him when he comes back.'

'All right. I'll send up your meal and Luna's with Fin as well.'

'Thanks.'

'You will be all right, won't you, my son?' Narcissa pleaded, her eyes now brimming with tears. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so vulnerable.

'I'm fine.' He touched her hand. 'Don't worry about me.'

'Can you hold back the river?' She whispered. 'You can't stop a mother from worrying about her son.'

Sighing with frustration, Draco embraced his mother.

'It's fine, Mother. Tell Father I'll agree to Voldemort's request, he needn't fear a mutiny from me at this point.'

'Yes, just agree. You don't have to do it…we'll find a way to…buy some time and…'

'It's okay. We'll be fine.' Draco whispered, his throat tight with emotion. 'Protecting my family is my priority.'

Narcissa nodded, holding him tight. For a cruel moment, Draco felt like he was a child again, back when his mother showered him with affection and promised him he could be anything he wanted. He wondered if she still thought that. He wondered if he ever did.

She left quietly after a moment, closing the door behind her. Draco turned around to find Luna imperturbably asleep. Relief washed over him; at least she hadn't heard.

* * *

It was past sundown and the moon was hanging low behind the fir trees lining the Zabini estate, reflecting into the lit swimming pool. Hermione sat with Ginny at the deck chairs, sharing a butterbeer in Blaise's absence.

'So, Hermione, now that you're feeling a little better,' Ginny began, 'do you think you could tell me what happened? Where do you think Harry is?'

'Where I was supposed to be, right now, if I hadn't been hexed a mile from here.'

'Where is that?'

'It's a…place…where…Merlin, I can't seem to say anything, even when we're alone. It's the pledge I made. But maybe you'll come too. I think with the way things are progressing, we'll all have to go there for shelter.'

'Is it a secret bunker thing?'

'Close, pass the butterbeer.'

'So Harry and Ron spent the holidays there?'

'Yes, along with other…members that live there.'

'Oh.'

'Have you heard from Luna? I've been thinking about her lately.'

'Oh, I miss her so much! With all the crazy stuff I completely forgot to owl her.'

'I guess it's a little late to do that, we'll see her in a few days anyway.'

Ginny laughed.

'I can't imagine what she's up to right now. Probably dozing off beside a cauldron!'

'Have you heard?' Zabini said, rushing to the girls' side. 'I've just been owled by someone who's heard from someone whose brother is a Hufflepuff that they've taken Hogwarts students into Draco's Manor, like, the dungeons!'

'What? How do you know?!'

'Well, apparently, they released them…made it seem like it was done by mistake…'

'Oh no, you don't think Luna was one of them, do you?' Ginny said, looking at Hermione worriedly.

'I can't visit her, it'll be too dangerous since I'll be sure to get trailed.' Hermione sighed. 'And I don't want you to go alone either. Let's be patient. Maybe she'll owl us. Either way, we'll see her soon. I'm sure she wasn't taken in at any rate.'

'If you say so.' Ginny sighed. 'She's really too sweet for the world, would she even get mad if she were kidnapped…in Malfoy's…but he doesn't dislike her, I saw them talk like twice…if she…no, get your hands off, you freaky Slytehrin!'

'What the heck are you imagining, Ginny?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Nothing,' she smiled sheepishly. 'I guess I'm being a little paranoid. Zabini, how about some dinner?'

'Sure, food is the only context where you don't glare daggers at me for being in a different house than saintly Gryffindor.'

'Whatever, I'm starving.' She jumped to her feet in her trusty carrot. 'Let's eat!'

'Don't you have other pjs?' Hermione whispered in her carrot ear.

'I am the carrot and the carrot is me.' Ginny said.

'Inspiring to see people live up to their full potential,' Leo said snidely, appearing out of nowhere with a bowl of cat food.

'Why are you still here?' Ginny said, 'And what is that?'

'Food for my cat. Mrs. Zabini invited me to stay for the rest of the week, so I brought her.'

'You have a cat!' Ginny squealed, 'I love—I mean, hmph. Zabini was obviously just really impressed with me so he needed a backup Slytherin friend. Can't stand our Gryffindor majesty, can you, Blaise?'

'Majesty, huh? More like megalomania.'

Leo slung his backpack down his arm and opened it; a white cat bolted out immediately. Ginny stopped in her tracks, watching it rub up against her carrot pjs, a wide, fascinated grin on her face.

Leo raised a jeering eyebrow.

'Pin, come here, I have more nutritional food for you here than this Gryffindor carrot.'

'Rude!' Ginny wailed. 'They say cats can tell who the good people are, anyway.'

'Yeah, obviously. You're the epitome of good, Weasly, aren't you?'

Ginny blushed as he looked up at her from where he knelt, feeding his white cat. Frowning at herself, she looked around them. Zabini and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

'Zabini's going to finish all the good stuff, let's go!' She pressed.

'You go first,' he smiled, 'save me a plate.'

'As if!' Ginny pouted.

'Hmm…please?'

'I—don't pretend to be nice!' The heat in her cheeks made an annoying return, and she quickly turned around and walked into the house.

Leo shook his head, laughing.

'Pin, is she really good?' He petted his cat as it ate. He smiled. 'You're full of mischief.'


	13. Last of the Luminee

'I've had a piss poor day, let me tell you.' Rodolphus growled, collapsing on the nearest padded settee, 'Make my night, Nephew, or try me again tomorrow morning. I'm not in a garrulous mood, tonight.' Draco's lips curled upward. His uncle was visibly seething. Maybe over the necklace he couldn't find? Well, he _did_ intend to make his night.

'Can I tag along tomorrow? Just me,' Draco said. 'Perhaps it is time to expand my horizons after all.'

Rodolphus' fatigued scowl morphed into fleeting surprise, then a wolfish grin; he studied him in silence.

'Well?' Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'I'd like to know why the sudden interest.' Rodolphus said, his mouth collecting into a shrewd smile.

'I remember what you told me last week,' Draco said, 'about building the next generation into…what was the word you used? Ah yes, empire. You've been training me since you came back, but now that Voldermort wants to see me, I realize it's time to step it up a notch.'

'Spoken like a true Malfoy heir,' Rodolphus said. 'Things have gone awry for me today, but tomorrow is a new day. I'll take you along, kid. What am I saying, you're a man, now. A married man, at that. Consider it my reunion gift to you.'

'Couldn't begin to deny it,' Draco said.

'Well, it is a gift to me as well, without your ploy to sneak her out I could have continued unsuspecting of her existence, so I will gracefully share the merit of this affair.'

'You've waxed poetic, uncle.' Draco smiled.

Rodolphus grunted. 'How is she?'

'Asleep.' Draco said, readily withholding the details.

Rodolphus nodded, his eyes flashing abstractedly at something across the living room.

'She was half-Veela, you know, Pandora.' He said abruptly. Draco stared back in silence.

'What?'

'Yep, you heard right.'

'That was what you meant when you talked about Luna's genes?' Draco said slowly.

Rodolphus's silky smile reappeared on his lips, but it did not reach his eyes.

'What did you think I meant, hmm?'

'I'm asking you.'

Rodolphus crossed his arms, signaling that they had exhausted the topic.

'We leave at dawn, I have early business to attend to,' he said. He rose to his feet with a groggy noise, tucking his hands inside black leather pants. As he began to leave, he whipped around and faced Draco, who was rooted on the spot, his mind busy computing what had just transpired.

'Oh, I forgot. Bella told me what your mission was, for dear Voldy.'

Draco scoffed. 'Does he let you call him that?'

'Listen,' Rodolphus said seriously, 'it's good that you want to come with me tomorrow. I'll show you my expansive array of…tools…to help you in your quest.'

'Sure,' Draco said. This was, after all, part of why he wanted to join him "at work". Then Rodolphus gave him a strangely avuncular smile, planting a quick arm on his shoulder; even making a comment about feeling the results of his training on Draco's physique, and then leaving quietly, as though they hadn't just brought up weapons and murder. Draco blinked at the floor, disliking how much he had grown to like him. Why did everything need to be so twisted?

He climbed up to his room, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked in, making for the bathroom.

'Draco,' Luna yawned, claiming his immediate attention; he stopped what he had begun to do. 'You're back.'

'You're awake.' He said, walking up to her and sitting at the edge of his bed. 'How are you feeling?'

'A bit dizzy.'

Draco reached out to touch her face, an incipient smile forming on his lips when she leaned slightly into his hand.

'You're shivering,' he remarked. 'Do you need more blankets?'

Luna shook her head.

'There's a warming charm on your plates, eat up.' He looked into her eyes, sparkling in the early moonlight. He'd missed them while she slept. 'I'll be right back.'

Luna picked up a bowl from the tray on the nightstand and lifted it to her mouth, the warmth of the creamy soup traveling down like a soothing balm. A few minutes later, Draco exited his bathroom in slacks and a long sleeve—wouldn't want to advertise his…mark, now. He sat into the armchair next to his piano and faced Luna while he dried his hair.

'What's that little smile for?' he asked with a responsive smile of his own. 'Anything fun crossing your mind?'

'Yes,' she said, her pendent a pale shimmer against her satin pajama, 'do you think we could have been friends growing up?'

'I wonder what inspired you to relate friendship to me, Luna?'

'We both don't have any siblings. It would have been very nice to be friends as children, I reckon.'

'And then what?'

'And then, I suppose, this.'

'Good answer.'

He gave her a long, silent look, until there was a weak rattle at the door. Draco dropped his towel and crossed his room to open it. The voice of Fin articulated in its baritone mumble that he was here to fetch the used plates.

Draco pushed back the door, allowing him in.

'Good evening, mistress.' Fin bowed; hesitating before reaching for the tray beside Luna.

'Good evening, Fin. Did you have a good day, today?'

'Very good, yes, thank you, mistress.'

'Fin.' Draco said. 'Tomorrow I will be away, keep an eye on my wife,' he paused, 'and let her challenge you to a game of chess.'

'Oh!' Fin said, 'Did master say chess? What honor! What honor! Fin loves chess, yes, Fin does. I will, yes, I will, master!'

'Good. She wants to play against me, so train her well.'

'Of course, trust Fin, Fin will show her all the tricks he showed master when he was younger!'

The elf sidled outside with his tray, muttering happily to himself.

'Draco, you will be gone you say?' Luna asked.

He crossed the room and slid inside the bed beside her, sitting up and continuing the silent look Fin had interrupted. 'Come.' He said. Luna shifted toward him. 'Closer.' Luna edged nearer. Gently, he positioned her against him, his long legs drawn up around her. He watched her pendent ignite as she leaned into his chest. He smiled in satisfaction. 'I plan to accompany Rodolphus tomorrow, I'll be gone before you wake up.' He rested his arms on his knees, enclosing her in the fold of his presence. He wasn't about to forget that she liked it. 'To prepare for what will happen the day after tomorrow?' Luna asked, her voice even, but her lilt betrayed the insecurity he could already read in her body language. 'I already know what will happen,' Draco admitted. He sighed. 'Up until now I've mostly been a passive onlooker, but that will change.' Luna was actively engaged in her potion work, and he admired her for it. His own goal was more tacitly conceived in the course of his meetings with Snape, but he was now ready for a more deliberate stance. He knew his road relied on cunning stratagems and sycophant antics; his Slytherin education was bound to serve him well there. Luna stiffened, biting down her lip as her menstrual cramps gripped her out of the blue. 'Where does it hurt?' Draco asked. 'Here,' she whispered, pointing at her lower back. 'May I?' he asked, dragging his hands down her back and stopping right before the dip of her waist. He felt her quiver at the gesture. 'Relax,' he commanded in her ear. He moved his hands onto her hips, smiling at the ragged little breath he drew from her lips. 'Touch is its own type of magic,' he drawled, slowly massaging the area of her lumbar spine. 'It can alleviate pain…or distract you from it.'

Luna didn't trust herself to speak. She merely nodded, and Draco felt her loosen up against him, until he pressed a pressure point and a squeaky sound escaped her throat. Draco laughed. 'So bloody cute,' he rasped softly against her ear. Luna could feel her face color deeply. 'T-thank you,' she muttered, 'it does help.'

'I'm glad.' He said, carefully administering firm, circular motions along her lower back. 'The flicker of your pendent is a most welcome indicator of your inner feelings, wife.'

'It does seem to be...er...Draco?'

'Hmm?'

'You mentioned that this will be a test for me,' Luna sighed softly, 'but you are the one placed in a difficult situation.'

'Don't think too much about that, Luna. I've met _him_ before, I've seen him at his worst. This will be nothing out of the ordinary.'

'I trust you, Draco,' Luna said simply.

'As you should,' he said, running a hand through the length of her hair. Somehow, it was all he'd needed to hear from her. 'Will you be all right by yourself tomorrow?'

'Yes, I look forward to Fin's training. He mentioned he trained you as well.'

'He's an absolute bragger, you'll see. Do not to leave the room with Bellatrix roaming around, unless Mother is with you. I'll try to be back before the day ends…you'll wait for me?'

'Of course. I'll wait for you.'

Draco nuzzled her hair, pressing a feathery kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck.

'Perfect.'

* * *

The sun had not yet crept out of its socket as the murk painted their surroundings. Behind the haze, the dismal shapes of mildew-stained gravestones bulged from the wet grass. Confused, Draco turned to look at the formidable domed basilica in their vicinity.

'Is this…' he blinked 'the Vatican City?!'

'Excellent, Nephew,' Rodolphus smiled. 'Welcome to the richest, best-guarded state in the world, wizarding and muggle combined.'

'And we're kicking off the day with a stroll through its cemetery?'

'Aw Nephew, don't tell me you don't appreciate the localization of my workplace? Look at the view.'

Draco appraised his uncle. His smile was an unsettling glimmer in the dark.

'You work here?'

'Yes, but the devil's in the details. I operate _underground_.'

'Underground?' Draco frowned. 'You mean the Necropolis?'

'Nah, the city of the dead was a quality haunt until it became lucrative to flood it with muggles with a taste for the macabre that you clearly don't possess.'

Draco narrowed his eyes. Was this a joke?

'The Vatican City abounds with secret passages.' Rodolphus explained. 'See I didn't need to carve out the lair into existence, but I did need to get my hands on the lease, and that wasn't a breeze. Small, discrete, and bloody _expensive._ '

Rodolphus moved purposely in the direction of a mausoleum further into the cemetery. He tucked out a necklace from under his shirt and flashed the pendent in front of some faded symbol on the stone. The pendent, Draco noted, was the same shape as the symbol.

'Let's go,' Rodolphus said, moving away from the structure, 'I can't wait for you to meet the family.'

'You mean your talents?' Draco asked, following his uncle to a nameless gravestone nearby. He recoiled in surprise when the ground quaked and parted underfoot, revealing a torch-lit staircase extending downward.

'Nope, my _army_ is somewhere else. This is the headquarters.'

Draco looked at him, then at the ominous staircase where Rodolphus had already engaged himself. It was pointless to stand there and ask questions, his uncle practiced the "show don't tell" philosophy. Bracing himself for the unknown, Draco descended behind him. The stairs sloped down deeper and deeper into the earth, the catacomb-like arch overhead fading into a hard, cave-like entrance at the end. The large door was etched with the same symbol in stark gold, and it opened to reveal a tall, hooded presence.

'Trazard.' said an old man's voice. The light in his eyes flashed at Draco. 'We weren't expecting company.'

'He's my nephew, Leus.'

The old man bowed his respects, moving aside to allow them entrance.

The room they stepped into was sinister and narrow, lit with blue fire and equipped with nothing but an old table and chairs. A sallow, dark haired man sat in one of them, his elbows planted on the table and his fingers intertwined beneath his chin. He looked youthful, but there was an untrusting hardness in his eyes as he turned his face to the newcomer.

'Isn't it just quaint?' Rodolphus laughed, studying Draco's reaction.

Draco didn't have time to imagine his uncle's hub with Luna insisting on returning his favor by offering him a massage last night; his mind had been locked into self-restraint as she kneeled up in front of him, reaching for his shoulders with her mouth pursed in focus—only as her sweet lilac smell wafted him to sleep had the idea popped up in his mind, and he'd dismissed it as some warehouse wherever. A cultish chamber in an Italian underground was nothing short of a bolt from the blue.

A hidden door opened at the back, and out emerged a woman with flowing black hair and a growing smirk.

'Oh! Who's the hunk, Trizard?'

Draco frowned. Hunk, he'd been called worse, but what the hell is Trizard?

'Everyone meet my nephew, Draco Malfoy.' Rodolphus said, taking a seat at the table. 'Sit,' he offered Draco. 'I've been keeping out an extra chair for guests.'

'Well, if your guests could all be this easy on the eye…' tittered the woman, sitting beside the young man and smiling up at Draco. Rodolphus gave us her a stern look.

'Of course, where are my manners?' she smiled, 'Allow me to make the introductions. My name is Leah, and this is my taciturn twin, Lory. We are the last surviving members of the Luminee family.' She craned her neck at her brother, a dubious look on her face. 'Was that all right? I can't remember what else it said in the socializing book…oh yes, quick, tell him a joke, they say it's the best way to make an impression.' Draco sat down, following the interaction with curiosity. 'No.' Lory said, sporting a perfect poker face. 'Make an effort, Lore! He'll think we grew up in a cave!' Lory looked at her silently. 'Right,' she laughed, 'we _did_.'

'Welcome Draco,' said the old man, taking the last seat at the table. He doffed his cloak, revealing a bright pair of eyes like melted gold and shoulder-length white hair. 'I am the Luminee guardian and servant, Leusandro. You can call me Leus. Trizard told us about you.'

There it was, again.

'Trizard?' Draco asked.

'Yes, _moi_.' Rodolphus said. 'Well,' he looked at the assembly. 'Did you manage to salvage anything from yesterday's fiasco?'

'The potion was too unstable. We lost another shaving of the Luminee stone. Can't afford to make many more failed attempts after this.' Lory said robotically.

'Right, I know. That was only the first attempt. I promised I wouldn't waste your family heritage on anything less than the completion of your father's dream, and mine.' Rodolphus crossed his hands over his stomach. 'My army is advancing nicely, I can assure you. It is only a matter of…well…I don't know what's missing. It is so elusive. I've already tried different methods of brewing and maturation, but something is missing.'

Rodolphus groaned and fell quiet.

'He's talking about Optima.' Leus said lowly for Draco's benefit. 'For centuries wizards have come together to conceive Optima; the potion that can erase all failings, and create the optimus; the optimal wizard. Or, as Trizard calls it, the Transwizard.'

Draco stared at Leus, then at his uncle, who beamed at him, the veil of mirth clouding his eyes replaced with silent fatigue. Draco felt his heart clench in his chest. That was it? That was what his uncle pursued? The mother of all potions that his parents had once brought up in front of him when he was a kid, only to explain it to him as an impossible myth with no trace of existence in history? Then again, hadn't he read that the Luminee were entirely extinct?

Was Optima what Voldemort expected from his uncle? Perhpas not, Draco thought, it was clear as day that Rodolphus considered it his own pursuit.

'Have you heard of it, Draco Malfoy?' Leah fluttered her lashes. 'If we make it—'

' _When_ we make it.' Lory corrected tersely.

'Right, when we make it, nothing can stop us from building an empire.'

Empire. So that was the lingo going around here, Draco thought. His uncle seemed to have drilled these ideas into these twins as well.

'So, want to see?'

'See what?' Draco said.

'The stone!' Leah said. 'Lord, you're so…Trizard, can I have him? Remember we need heirs for our Empire, and I'll be more than glad to perpetuate the Luminee lineage with your nephew.'

'Don't mind her, she has no social filters.' Rodolphus said. 'My nephew's off the market, Leah.'

'What?! Who is she? I can take her down in a quick fight and it'll be fine then.'

'Like hell you will,' Draco said. 'I don't care where you got your education, but even mentioning my wife is off limits.'

'See?' Rodolphus said. 'He's _very_ married. We'll find you someone else, love, plenty of fish in the sea.'

'Stop making a fool of yourself.' Lory glared at Leah, getting up suddenly. 'I'll go prepare the ingredients for Trizard.' His sister stared after him with a childlike pout.

'Hold it, Lory, I'll do it myself today.' Rodolphus said. 'Draco can help me, it'll be his initiation.'

'Fine.' Lory sat back without another word.

'Why don't you go help Leus fetch some holk powder? We're running low.' Rodolphus said, getting up and heading for the back door Leah had come out of. 'Come on in, Draco. I'll show you where the magic happens.'


	14. The More the Merrier

'Look at that, we coddle it like a baby.' Rodolphus said, unwrapping a tousle of hackneyed silk from a box on the shelf of the backroom, revealing a jet-black stone that bore a faint resemblance to the night sky, with luminous white speckles swimming beneath its laminated confines. 'The most expensive stone baby on the planet, of course.'

Draco watched the stone for a moment, taken aback by its beauty.

'Pretty isn't it? It belongs to the twins and their guardian. Leus worked for their family over generations. He's stayed with them ever since their family was unfortunately and mercilessly eliminated.'

'What happened?'

'Well, the Luminee lineage is the keeper of the stone since the days of yore, so they have always been chased after, either by those who want the stone, or those who want to destroy it. I know a fair bit of both in the ministry alone. Lyor Luminee and I go back before the Azkaban days. Was a happy little sap, barely married and very excited for the future. Didn't live to see his kids grow up.' Rodolphus sighed. 'Wish I could offer the kids a better life than this, but there are targets on their heads, and I don't want to disrespect their father's dying wish; that I shield them from the world.'

'You were there when he died?'

'He stumbled into our meeting place all injured…I knew he was done for. He still managed to come to see me. Told me where he put the stone. Told me to make the Optima, and then destroy the cursed thing.'

'So that's what you'll do?'

'That's the plan, but back then, neither Lyor nor I had a sodding clue of where to get the ingredients, we'd only begun to look into it. I was confused and lost, until I met Pandora.'

'She'd heard about it?'

'Oh yeah, she had. She'd inherited one of the ingredients from her Veela family. It seemed inexplicable, serendipitous. It was destiny.'

Draco looked at his uncle in silence. He wondered if Snape knew all this when he told him Pandora's work with Rodolphus was only a ruse.

'You cared about her.' Draco surprised himself saying.

'I'm not good at caring, Draco. Women are fragile things. Bellatrix wasn't fragile, and Voldemort suggested I marry her. It didn't matter, Voldy'd gotten buzzed from existence thanks to Potter's son and I was taken to Azkaban soon after to rot for 20 years.'

Draco was silent. It was the first time his uncle had said so much to him. He didn't know what to say back. Hell, his life seemed easy in comparison; he had Luna, presuming she'd stay through the madness happening this week…and he owed more to Rodolphus than he could comfortably deny. Why did Rodolphus have to work for a noseless undead wizard whose project consisted of shedding death in his trail? He clearly had more to offer; he valued family and he kept promises. He gave up on his happiness for whatever reason and made sure Draco didn't have to by letting him marry Luna. He didn't want to imagine his reaction if he found out that Draco had purposely hidden the opal necklace Rodolphus sent death eaters to find. Was it an ingredient for the Optima too? Or was it just for Voldemort?

_Either way, I can't be swayed._

His uncle was blinded by his hatred for weakness; he'd heard his father allude to his abusive childhood, which could explain a lot. It was easy to allow himself to side with Rodolphus for the heck of it; Draco too despised his own weakness, but he also knew this was a game of chess, and his uncle wouldn't be there to save him when he failed to accomplish Voldemort's mission, or to save him if he _did_. He could only rely on his own craft, now. Snape was his only ally.

They heard the sound of the front door snap open, announcing the return of Leus and Lory. Something was clearly wrong, however, judging by Leah's scream.

Rodolphus rushed outside, finding Leus propped against Lory's shoulder, half-conscious.

'Is it happening again?' Rodolphus asked Lory, quickly moving to hold Leus up himself. 'Hell, this place is not healthy for any of you.'

'It's safe.' Lory said quietly. 'We take turns to stand under the sun for ten minutes.'

Rodolphus was scrunching up his face, thinking hard as he placed the old man on the nearest chair.

'Leah, water,' He barked. 'Lory, how often do these seizures take him?'

'They've been getting worse lately.'

'Yeah, it's not like moving from underground to the next was ever going to help. This is clearly the safest place you could be, but at what cost?'

'I…I…fine….' Leus murmured breathlessly. He accepted the water from Leah.

'I didn't want it to come to this,' Rodolphus said. 'But Leus clearly requires medical attention. He needs to leave this place, and so do you.'

'We've fared just fine while you were away,' Lory said.

'Yeah well I'm back now, and I'll keep everyone safe. It's decided, everyone will stay at Malfoy Manor while Leus gets looked after.'

'What?!' said Draco and the twins in unison.

'It's happening.' Rodolphus growled, his usual wry smile creeping back up his lips. 'You know what they say, the more the merrier.'

'Hm…young mistress learns fast, that I commend, but Fin has experience up his proverbial sleeve!' Grinning guilefully, Fin the house elf moved his queen across the board with a confident nudge. 'Check!' He jubilated. 'There, now move your king!'

'I don't need to,' Luna smiled. 'You forgot that I had a rook protecting my king. Your queen is mine, now.'

'Ah!' Fin's mouth dropped histrionically. 'My eyesight is not what it used to be, mistress, a trick of the light! Oh but it is a disgraceful mistake on Fin's part,' he lamented dutifully, 'what a paltry teacher you have!'

'Not at all, you did win the first three games, Fin. I have only won the last two.'

'Ah, well, I _did_ win them didn't I?' Fin brightened up; Luna's eyes danced with silent amusement. 'This game is not over! Let's see…' Fin's grey little face scrunched up in concentration when a knock on the bedroom's door made his scalloped ears perk up, wide black eyes shooting at Luna.

'Oh, young master has made an early return? Fin will go see!'

'Stay, it was your turn to play. I'll go answer it.' Luna scurried to the door before the mortified elf had the chance to formulate his indignation at letting her answer her own door.

'Oh, Mrs. Malfoy!' Luna smiled warmly.

'Would you care for some tea in the garden?' Narcissa asked, elegantly attired in a pale sartorial suit. 'I spied a few sunrays that I'd like to sample.'

'Oh, what a lovely idea! Just a minute,' Luna ducked inside the closet, grabbing a warm shawl to drape over her shoulders. She looked at the hyper-focused elf. 'Fin, can we continue later?'

'Certainly, young mistress.' Fin said, actively musing over his next move. 'Oh,' he said, finally registering the situation, 'pardon, I shall go then.' The chess-obsessed elf got up and made for the door, bowing at Narcissa before marching down the corridor, muttering unintelligibly to himself and having every appearance of replaying the game in his mind. Luna watched him fondly.

If Narcissa noticed, she made no comment. She offered Luna her arm. 'Shall we?'

Luna accepted it with a happy nod, and allowed her mother-in-law to lead her down the stairs and across the living room to the back French windows that opened onto the acres of fertile land adjoining the manor. They made for the gazebo, where another elf had just finished setting the table with a tea tray and tiny glazed cakes.

'Are you feeling better?' Narcissa asked as they sat at the table.

'Much better, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you.'

'Well, that's good. How long does it last?'

'Er…5 or 6 days.'

'I see.' Narcissa's smile, Luna noted, was so discrete that it existed almost exclusively in her eyes. 'A woman's life is full of trials.'

Luna considered her remark before taking a sip from her teacup.

'Jasmine?' she asked, a rush of surprise coloring her face.

'Your mother's favorite, I know.' Narcissa said.

'You do?' Luna smiled widely.

'Yes. I do. We were friends after all, if only for a short time.' Narcissa sighed. 'Luna, I wish to ask you something.'

'Yes?'

'Did you enter this marriage with a full understanding of Draco's position?'

'Indeed I did, Mrs. Malfoy.'

'I suppose you were already well acquainted before the unfortunate circumstances of your first arrival here? I cannot imagine why else you would have shown so little hesitation in accepting our offer.'

Luna smiled. Narcissa considered Rodolphus' offer hers by extension. Their familial kinship pleased her; she had never been part of a large group of people, let alone a family.

'We were not acquainted in the usual sense of the word.' Luna replied. 'But if one pays a little attention, words become unnecessary.'

Narcissa allowed herself a brief smile, one that Luna believed was spurred by a fleeting recollection of her own.

'Was a little attention all it took, then, to form a good opinion of my son?'

'I like to think that my observation was rather thorough. I watched him quite a bit in the first years, though it was only curiosity then.'

'Then you found his umbrella?'

'Then I found…' Luna nibbled on her third tiny cake, her sweet tooth demanded to be satisfied with extra insistence during her period, 'him _._ '

Narcissa's expression darkened with a strong emotion Luna couldn't name.

'Luna,' she began slowly, tentatively, 'you might have seen past Draco's defenses, but standing by his side during trying times will not be so easy. There are things that can drive you apart. I very much doubt you are ready for what is to come.'

Luna considered the elder woman. She wondered how many trials she herself had gone through, as a Black and as a Malfoy. The knowing light in her dark brown eyes spoke of many.

'If you have misgivings,' Narcissa continued, 'they will only grow from this day on. I will be frank with you; if our way of life overwhelms you, you are free to leave. Consider carefully, better now than after your ties run, shall we say, deeper than they are in your fledgling stage of matrimony.'

'You have raised your son well, Mrs. Malfoy.' Luna said serenely. 'He has told me the same thing you are telling me now, and it has only reinforced my opinion of him. In spite of his responsibilities, I do believe Draco's moral compass to be quite intact.'

Narcissa's surprise at the strength of her own reaction visibly perplexed her, her thin hand rising to catch a vagrant tear from her lashes. 'It is.' She whispered breathlessly. 'My son…' she cleared her throat. 'What house were you in again, Luna?'

'Ravenclaw.'

'Your quick mind will serve you well,' Narcissa said, 'but the decision is up to you, only make sure you have settled it before you return to Hogwarts. Well, closing this topic. Did you wish to have anything in particular for dinner?'

'I am fine with anything…as long as there is pudding.'

Narcissa's smile came back. Fin appeared at the edge of their vision, his long, pointed nose barely reaching the table level.

'Master Lucius wants to speak to mistress his wife most urgently. Master stressed the urgency.' He bowed steeply, and left.

Luna's brimmed with curiosity as Narcissa rolled her eyes with a small, amused smile.

'Well, Luna, your request for pudding will be transmitted to the kitchens. I must leave you, now.' Narcissa said, finishing her tea. Luna, who sat facing the French windows, saw Lucius crossing the garden in their direction.

Brushing back her impeccable hair, Naricssa rose from her chair. 'Men can be like needy children,' she told Luna. 'But don't tell him I said that.'

'I heard that,' Lucius said, standing behind her. 'How long are you going to make me wait?'

Narcissa's smile looked quite different to Luna, now.

'You're only proving my point, Lucius.'

'It's very urgent, Cissy.'

'Of course it is. Excuse us, Luna.'

Lucius quickly acknowledged Luna's presence before taking his wife's hand and pulling her away.

Luna watched them with sparkles in her eyes. Her own parents had never behaved like this in front of her. How curious, she thought.

It then dawned on her that she was now alone; Draco had instructed her to be accompanied at all times. She ought to return upstairs, it was getting chilly too. Popping a last cake in her mouth, she headed for the house, but as she crossed the living room toward the staircase, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, slightly yanking her backward against a taller, solid body. 'What are you doing out here, alone?'

'Draco?' Luna smiled. 'You're back!'

'Yeah, Rodolphus sent me to get the house elves cracking. On top of everything that's going on, we're having…guests tonight. Have you seen Mother? I must tell her to call the family healer.'

'Oh, I hope no one is hurt?'

'I'll explain everything later.'

'Wait.' Luna said, turning around to face him. 'Don't go to her yet.'

'Why not?'

'I am not sure, we were having tea and your father needed her for something so urgent that he came to fetch her himself. He seemed very serious, perhaps he wouldn't like the interruption.'

'Ah yes, he'd snap my head clean off.' Draco said, biting down his lower lip before quickly switching the topic. 'Had a pleasant day?'

'Fin is a most invested player,' Luna nodded, grinning up at him. 'How about you? Did you find what you were looking for?'

Draco frowned, smiling slowly.

'What do you think I am looking for?'

'I think you're very clever.' She said. 'You'll tell me about it when you're ready.'

'I do have things to tell you, Luna.' He said. 'Soon.'

'I like soon.' She smiled. 'So who's visiting?'

'Can't say here.' He motioned toward the stairs. 'Climb up, I'll tell you upstairs.'

Inside their room, Draco explained the story unabridged; Optima and all.

'Did you know?' he said after relating the part with her mother's role in providing an ingredient for the potion. 'Snape told me your mother's pursuit had been Filter magic, not this.'

Luna's eyes widened in surprise.

'He told you about Filter?'

'Yeah, I told you I had begun looking you up a while ago, but he only told me after the wedding. You don't mind?'

'No, I would have told you before, had you asked. Well, yes, Mother worked on Filter, but she never mentions Optima in her journals. That's strange.'

'Did you see all her journals?'

'Well, daddy said she only had one. He wouldn't have kept it away from me, I don't think…'

Draco wondered. If he had an extra journal about a potion that took his wife's life, would he give it to his daughter?

Snape said Pandora had died working on Filter, but after speaking to his uncle, Draco doubted it. It's not like there was anyone that could tell them the true story, unless an extra journal existed and revealed it all neatly for them. He decided not to tell Luna what he was thinking; the week was crazy enough as it was, and Voldemort was due tomorrow night. He looked at the unfinished chess game on the floor. He approached it, studying it quickly, and looked at Luna.

'Don't tell me you're the queen?'

'I'm the rook.' Luna pouted.

Draco smiled, pinching her nose.

'That's my girl.'

* * *

It was an odd dinner at Malfoy Manor, but that was to be expected. Leusandro had been shown to his lodgings to receive immediate medical attention, and Rodolphus had slipped out for a late visit to his other "workplace."

'That's your wife?' Leah had outraged, dropping her coffin-shaped luggage in the hallway (to have it immediately swept off by a house elf) and reaching forth to poke Luna, the trajectory of her forefinger failing to meet its target as Draco moved Luna aside. 'Hi Leah,' Luna greeted, 'she speaks!' Leah muttered, observing her curiously. 'By Leus, I have never seen anything so frail and girly-girly.'

'Spare us your unwanted opinion, Luminee,' Draco said, steering Luna toward the dining room.

Lory Luminee was already there. He sat like the epitome of stiffness at the end of the long mahogany table, his face perfectly blank as the house elves demonstrated Malfoy Manor-grade stewardship with an alacritous dance of tableware and entrées. Leah eyeballed the mahogany furnishings and the crystal chandeliers, deciding aloud that fancy things were a good safeguard for frail people like Draco's wife, but nobody had heard her sociological wisdom. Draco and Luna were exchanging enigmatic glances by the fireplace, so Leah tramped over to them and exposited her distrust in friends when Luna offered her companionship. 'Oh I've read all about it. Jane, her name was.' She began with such theatrics that wizarding plays appeared to have been part of her reading list. 'So nice,' she twirled a hand to the right, 'so sweet,' she turned a hand to the left, 'had black hair just. like. me! Was going to this place where other young people went to learn things. And what happened? Let me ask you again, what happened?'

'She made friends?' Luna suggested.

'Yes, and the friends were **mean**!' Leah groused. 'She wrote about it in excruciating detail until I have come to know all about the deceitful ways of _friends_!'

Then Luna had been swept away to the kitchen by an excited Fin to have her check the pudding he'd whipped up specifically for her, and Leah had smirked and said: 'Draco Malfoy, does your wife not know to not leave you alone with other women?' When Draco asked Lory to come grab his sister, the stiff twin droned that he only took orders from Trizard, so Draco looked at Leah and said: 'don't be this dissipated with people you don't know. You owe it to your family to have a sense of self-preservation, eh?'

He left her standing there to get Luna from the kitchen.

'He's right.' Lory croaked emotionlessly, barely dodging the spark of wandless magic his sister hurled his way.

Inside the kitchen, Draco sidestepped Fin, who was extolling his handiwork at patisserie, and stood behind Luna, who listened with a distracted ear, her eyes sparkling at the large saucer of pudding in front of her. Draco pinned his arms around her, laughing when she finally noticed his presence.

'You look positively charmed,' he remarked to her. Not that her penchant for desert hadn't easily been the first thing he'd learned about her; secretly stealing glances over the Slytherin table at Hogwarts had become a habit of his. With a conniving look, Luna shared her battle plan with him: 'starting from the corner…then forging on to the north…conquering the strawberries...and reaching the bottom where leftover spoils await…I'd be done relatively fast.'

'I'm glad you have a hearty appetite for sweet things, Luna.' He said, pushing her hair to the side to reveal the dollish curve of her neck. 'So do I.' Then Fin shooed them outside: the visiting hours to the kitchen (his realm) were over: 'Young masters, after you. Dinner is served.'

When Lucius and Narcissa eclipsed quietly after the meal, Draco began to wonder why they had been so absent. He had first assumed that they were merely preferring each other's company, it wasn't all that uncharacteristic of them. There was something off about them as of late, however, though he didn't care enough to investigate.

When they climbed to bed, Draco was surprised to hear Luna say: 'I can feel your thoughts between us. Are you worried about tomorrow night, Draco?'

'No.' Draco answered. Somehow, that was the least of his worries: Voldemort didn't have any nuance attached to his slick, slimy self, and had become the easiest variable for his mind to predict. His family was not. They were his blood. It was always a breathless kind of pain, not knowing where he stood with them. It knocked the wind right out of him, but in a slow-burning kind of way.

How would Luna's unsuspecting innocence shatter when she learned of what his duties were?

No, he wasn't worried about Voldemort. What worried him was that he would have to tell Luna, provided she wasn't called in to watch.


	15. The Game

'Rise and shine, cupcakes!' Rodolphus bellowed, rousing the twins from sleep early in the morning.

Lory shot up from his bed like a mummy flipping into a sitting position. In the adjacent bed, Leah tossed and turned, unwilling to be parted with the comfortable, comfortable bed.

'Leah?' Rodolphus sing-sang, 'GET UP!'

'Argh! Trizard!' Leah groaned, springing up angrily. 'I was enjoying that!'

'Sorry to burst your little dreamy dream, sweetums, but don't think I'm keeping you here to goof off. Your training needs to be upheld at all times. Everyday. Self-defense is—'

'—the key to our survival, yes, Trizard, gotcha.'

She squinted at Lory, who had noiselessly slipped out of bed and was replacing the covers neatly.

'Help me up, you robot!' she tossed her pillow at him, which he evaded with the least amount of movement possible; a sharp tilt of the head. 'Get up yourself, Leah.'

'Come on down,' Rodolphus said, making for the door. 'Training before breakfast kids.'

'Did you check up on Leus?' Leah asked, her tone softening.

'He's downstairs waiting to watch you get your butts kicked.'

'Why do you always plan things so well, Trizard!' Leah grouched, quickly fixing her bed hair. 'Outside, you two. I need to change.'

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd overslept. The sound of war woke him up. Climbing out of bed, he went to his balustrade to see where the racket came from. In a cloud of dust, Rodolphus was jarring swords with Lory and Leah at the same time.

'Draco?' Luna murmured, yawning from bed. 'What's this noise?'

'Come see.'

Luna tiptoed to his side, rubbing her eyes.

'Oh, they're sword fighting!'

'Like their lives depend on it...' Draco said. 'I want to watch this, you're coming?'

'Go ahead, I'll just take a quick shower.'

Draco nodded.

He settled on a garden chair beside Leus, who looked better already, his golden eyes twinkling with pride.

'Good morning, my boy.' He said, focusing on Draco.

'How is your condition?'

'Better, better, praise the Lord. Look at that, they haven't trained in a while for lack of space in the Vatican underground, but they haven't lost their touch.'

'I can see that.' Draco said. 'Lory looks like an absolute fiend from hell in battle; quite the character change.'

'Lory has a strong sense of duty. As the sole heir to your family, I am sure you do as well.'

Draco fell quiet. He watched the twins fight with everything they had. They were not fighting for themselves; they bore the brunt of their lineage, of having to live for those who died before them. The desperate energy oozing from their every move was a curious thing to witness firsthand. At first Draco couldn't have imagined having anything in common with the quiet male Luminee, but seeing him lunge toward Rodolphus every time he targeted his sister made him reconsider. Everyone was fighting their own battles, it seemed. Luna, the Luminee twins, even Rodolphus. They fed off driving purpose. Draco was good at many things, but having a definite end-goal was a new entry in his book.

'I see you are having deep thoughts, Draco Malfoy.' Leus smiled knowingly. 'It is true, looking at a battle is a humbling thing. It is also, in many cases, illuminating.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be a pun?

'Without difficulty, my boy, there can be no excellence. They operate together, like twining vines holding up the tree.'

By the time Luna joined him, the fighting was coming to an end, and breakfast was being set up neatly in the garden.

'How did thou like our match?' Rodolphus said, approaching the small group while Lory and Leah sat down behind, completely spent.

'Enlightening,' Draco smiled, partly serious.

It began to rain heavily and they had to settle for an indoor breakfast instead, after which Rodolphus excused himself to visit his infamous army.

'So, Luna, you missed our fight.' Leah said over the breakfast table, 'Too bad, you would have seen what a strong woman looked like.'

'I saw a bit from the windows, you are very skilled.'

'That's right, I am.'

'Having settled this point, would you care to spend time together?' Luna suggested. 'I promise you that I'm not like the mean friends from the book you read.'

'What's in the deal?'

'Oh, the usual girl time. Skin care, painting nails, sharing impressions on things. Just having fun.'

'Fun? You know what, I do like fun...' Leah said.

'Are you sure?' Draco asked Luna, grabbing her hand. She nodded enthusiastically. 'How about you spend some time with Lory?' she suggested, giving his hand a light squeeze before hovering away with Leah sauntering close behind.

Draco frowned. Did she want him to babysit an older guy with the sense of humor of a codfish? Well, the week was free range; anything might as well happen. Couldn't hurt to be civil to a cave-raised broody twenty-something until Snape showed up.

'So, Lory, what's on your mind?'

'I don't like talking,' Lory replied automatically.

'Well,' Draco scoffed, feeling like he'd stolen his line. He heard Leus laugh in an armchair behind them.

'What?' they asked in unison.

'Can't an old man be merry?' Leus said, flipping through The Daily Prophet. 'Lory, tell Trizard's nephew about your dream of becoming a teacher.'

'Your dream is to teach?' Draco turned to look at Lory. The resemblance between him and Snape suddenly hit him.

'Yes.' Lory said unemotionally. 'What's yours?'

'What?'

'You know mine, so it's only fair to tell me yours.'

Draco crossed his forearms on the table, leaning back into his chair.

_I don't know, take my life into my own hands? Make my own choices? Have a family of my own and not fail them?_

'I'm an heir, we don't have career goals. We take up the family business.'

'I understand.' Lory said.

That's it? He's just going to understand?

'Why do you like teaching?'

'I read about it. It's good.' Lory said.

His capacity for word economy was something else. To be fair, Draco understood, too.

Somewhere between the prolonged silences and the occasional wisecracks from Leus, the morning elapsed rather quickly. Luna and Leah joined them after a while, somehow more in sync than they'd left.

Leah's spirits were visibly improved as she waved a dramatic hand at them. 'Who knew that frail people activities were so refreshing,' she announced.

'Women are strange creatures.' Lory drawled quietly.

Draco laughed when Luna replied with her quotable one-liner,

'You know, Lory, strange is a relative word.'

'Not to mention you're not an authority on normalcy, Lor.' Leah chimed in.

Seemed like none of them were.

Snape came in late in the afternoon just as Rodolphus returned from his business outing.

After exchanging the necessary platitudes, they entered the drawing room where Draco sat with Luna asleep on his lap. The professor watched the couple with a strange expression on his stern face before taking a seat. Rodolphus followed suit, and the previously comforting silence became uncomfortable to sit through in the charged atmosphere. Draco blenched when a sudden sting in his forearm announced Voldemort's approach.

He looked at Snape, who was looking equally surprised. They hadn't expected him until later in the night.

They didn't need to wait long. Draco heard ringing footsteps draw nearer just as the searing pain of his newly marked arm reached its peak.

The door opened slowly.

'He is here.' Lucius announced. 'He expects you in the meeting room.'

Draco watched his father disappear before carefully placing Luna on the armchair and walking outside, flanked by Snape and Rodolphus.

The sight of that spine-chilling, unhuman form hadn't been missed, Draco thought, as Voldemort turned around to look at him.

'Ah! Draco Malfoy, just the death eater I wanted to see! Sit, sit. Let us have a small chat.'

The 'small chat' consisted of repeating what Draco already knew, and that he could deal with, but when Rodolphus walked out and returned with Luna, his heart gave a violent pang in his chest.

'Come in, lovebug. I want to present you to our esteemed guest as my Nephew's new wife.'

Draco leaned forward in his seat, pressing his hands together in a silent plight, watching Luna's eyes brighten with consternation. Draco had never felt this livid at his uncle, at anyone. Voldemort hadn't asked to see her, what was Rodolphus playing at?

'Ah, getting a head start on the lineage? You don't waste time, do you, Rodolphus?' Voldemort guffawed, his awkward humor adding to his horror in the starkest of ways.

'That we don't.' Rodolphus said, reclining back on his armchair like a seasoned warlord.

'My congratulations,' Voldemort snickered, raising his bony hand in blessing at Draco. His smooth, grisly face turned to Luna. 'I expect you will support Draco in the task I have given him, child?'

'She hasn't heard of it.' Rodolphus interjected with such comfortable irreverence that Draco wondered, not for the first time, who called the shots between him and Voldemort. He looked at Snape, his expression hard and impenetrable, but the understanding they exchanged passed seamlessly. While Voldemort had a few loyal sidekicks, ranging from detached diplomats like his father to deranged terrorists like his aunt, his uncle had a full-fledged army, and enough high-up connections to parade unquestioned in the Vatican City and wangle the lease to an underground chamber therein. Draco had no issue respecting power, he had even felt somewhat bad for Rodolphus after their talk last night-his own father had never shared anything so personal with him-but the whole thing was a smoke and mirrors maze. He didn't know what to believe, and the hard surface he could grab onto in the sea of confusion straitened with every passing day. He wished for the momentary clarity to find him again, lead him through. The image of Luna's pendent rose before his mind's eye, except it was shrinking into the distance as she...left.

'Well…' Voldemort began, a smile stretching his lurid traits. Draco braced himself, feeling sudden weariness wash over him.

'I have...commissioned Draco to kill your dear headmaster Albus Dumbledore.'

The air in Draco's lungs escaped in a tortured breath and died against his intertwined fingers as he watched Luna freeze. Her lips parted in silence before they whispered the word 'kill' as though she had never heard it used before. Draco remembered the days when Voldemort had treated them to a master class on the subject. He was glad Luna wasn't part of the picture then; the horror was still fresh in his mind. Voldemort was simple; uninhibited evil, no redeeming traits. The mere idea of serving him was not only revolting, it didn't make strategic sense. What the hell was his family thinking? Why did they cause him so much more pain than an unambiguously cruel wizard like Voldemort ever could? And where were his parents when he needed them most?

'Luna will give him all the support he needs,' Rodolphus said as Luna's answer failed to come.

'Well, you seem satisfied with her, and you've shown me that I can trust in your good sense.' Voldemort said. 'Now, I cannot tarry here, but I expect the task to be done before the next full moon.'

Draco watched him apparate away in a dark cloud of smoke.

He stood up immediately, not bearing to look at Luna, and strode to accost Snape.

'Well, that was that.' The professor said, his usual stern look rising to the occasion to form a great scowl. 'I never expected Voldemort's strategy would reduce itself to this.' He shot a meaningful glance at Rodolphus, who caught it with an easy grin. 'A bit lazy, isn't it, Lestrange?'

'I'll supply my Nephew will all the help he needs. It's a good plan.' Rodolphus said.

'Good? Forcing Draco to murder the most illustrious wizard in the land and sabotage his future in the process is your idea of good, Lestrange?'

'I tremble when you speak to me like that, Sev'.' Rodolphus said in a monotone voice, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he left the recesses of his armchair and stretched his limbs. 'Draco is marked, just like you and me. He knows where his duty lies.'

Snape looked away from Rodolphus as though his very presence repelled him deeply, and turned to Draco.

'Why is your father not here?' He asked in his severest voice.

'Not a bloody clue.' Draco said, feeling his blood boil at the sight of his uncle approaching Luna, muttering things to her where she stood by the entrance.

'Take care, Draco,' Snape said within Rodolphus' earshot. 'You will have to learn to depend on yourself.'

'Ah, Sev', I forgot to mention an itsy bitsy detail.' Rodolphus looked up, stroking his stubble beard pensively, 'here's the deal. If Draco can't do it, you will.'

'What?' Snape snarled indignantly.

'Weren't you his guardian all these years? A rather poor one too if the mere idea of helping your protégé revolts you.'

'Don't worry yourself over me, Rodolphus,' Draco said. He could feel Luna's eyes burning through him as he spoke. 'Like you said, I know where my duty lies. Professor, I shall see you at Hogwarts.'

Without goodbye, Snape apparated away in very ill humor. Draco knew he wouldn't have to send him a note clarifying what just happened. Snape knew him well.

'Well, that went swimmingly.' Rodolphus said. 'Very good, Nephew. Take Luna to rest, she looks a little tired.'

Draco looked at his uncle and felt nothing, not even confusion, all he saw was a man who would sacrifice the light of day if he could use it to reach his purpose.

'Why did you bring her?' he spat.

Rodolphus merely smiled in response.

'You are too young to understand how my mind works, Draco. It's about time you quit trying. Gotta zap a few pesky things off my way. See you tomorrow, Nephew, much to prep you for, eh? Cheers-'

Rodolphus apparated away.

As Draco stood there, his thoughts swallowing him whole in a dark haze, Luna's voice echoed into the room like a distant dream.

'Draco…' she said weakly.

'Follow me,' he said, avoiding meeting her eyes. He walked outside hastily, hearing her follow him closely. They climbed in silence to the bedroom, and with Draco just closing the door behind them, he was startled to find his back pressed against the door as Luna's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He stilled, she was crying.

He quieted, resting his head against the door. The clarity he sought after rang from each sob escaping her throat. What had possessed him in not resisting this marriage? He had liked the idea too much; though he'd had his reservations, the potential risks hanging over their union were nearly dismissed as soon as the option opened up to him so completely. What was the word Rodolphus had used? Ah yes, destiny. His sociopathic uncle knew his diction.

'Luna,' he said, raising her chin slowly, wincing inwardly at the sight of the tears streaking down from her clouded blues, 'let's play.'

'P-play?' she wiped her tears with a careless hand, the other clutching onto the back of his shirt.

'I have made my decision concerning our marriage.' Draco said. 'You are free to make yours. If I win you will have to accept mine. If you win, I will accept yours.'

Luna frowned.

'I don't…I don't like the premise,' she whispered, 'the stakes are too high.'

'It's just a parable of life, isn't it? The game will clear your mind in the process, as it will mine. Come.'

He ventured forward into the room where the chessboard topped a round table, and took one of the chairs. Reluctantly, Luna followed suit.

'Forget everything, and focus on the game.' Draco directed. 'I'll pick the black, so you go first.'

Luna looked at him with an expression that only reinforced his decision.

'Go on,' he said.

With hesitating hands, Luna moved a first pawn toward the center. Draco moved out his knight, and in turn they developed their pieces in strategic placements. Luna castled her king, releasing the rook, but Draco did not do so until a few turns later. Looking at his pieces, Luna understood why. While she respected the step-by-step, golden rules of chess, Draco was in for the win; his strategy prioritized offense; hers defense. She watched her white pieces dwindle one by one, while his remained comparatively consistent. He even gave her the occasional advice, but the game seemed to be tipping in his favor, until he took her queen and targeted her king with disarming ease. 'Check,' he mouthed.

'Draco…you're going to win…' Luna whispered, feeling her eyes well up again. 'That's not fair…'

Silently, he watched her move her king away from his knight. She was right, it was only a matter of time before he won the game. Luna looked up at him, her vexation throwing him off for a moment, and he found himself reaching out to brush away a tear that hung from her lashes.

With an unhurried movement, Draco aligned his rook with her king.

'Check.'

 _Two moves_ , Draco thought. It would be over in two moves.

'Draco?'

He looked up slowly to find Luna joining her hands with a pleading pout.

'Please forfeit.'

Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

'That's not my style. I go all the way.' He eyed the board, pressing her to play her turn.

'All the way?' Luna repeated.

'Yes.'

'As a rule?'

'Yes, Luna.'

'You did say you consider chess a parable of life?'

'Pretty much.'

'That means you will go all the way with our marriage, or you've disproven yourself. If you do disprove yourself, that means I have won this game. If I have won this game, that means you will respect my decision and go all the way with our marriage.'

Draco stared at her, searching for words. Leave it to the Ravenclaw to beat him to his rightful win by turning his own words against him.

'In fact, I'll take this as the master tip from our game,' Luna continued, 'which works with my own intention to stay, because with hardship there is ease, and I do not intend to let you face your hardship alone.'

'You're supposed to corner my king,' Draco said, unable to resist a smile, 'not me.'

'You control the king, don't you? By extension, cornering you amounts to cornering your king.'

'That's a sublime piece of cheating, Luna Malfoy.' Draco said, pushing the table out of the way with his knee and drawing her chair nearer to his with a sharp movement of his leg. 'I'm impressed.' He whispered, collecting her into his lap, his hands cradling her hips. Luna's hands immediately wove into his hair and she rested her chin in the crook of his neck. Draco hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until it slipped out in a soft growl. 'Luna,' he rasped, biting down his bottom lip hard as she placed a light kiss against his neck in response. 'Look at me.' When Luna obeyed, one hand traveled up to angle up her chin while the other pressed her firmly in place. 'I'm not planning to let you go,' he said lowly, his lips nearly brushing against hers as he spoke, 'I'm planning to deserve you.' Luna felt her heart swell with happiness as she saw the shadows withdraw from his eyes, and the moment she parted her lips to speak, Draco leaned into her, claiming them with his own. Sweet pleasure and a novel, devouring sense of intimacy surged through her; the innocent curiosity of her tentative nibbling was enough to raze down Draco's otherwise staunch self-control. He didn't need to ask her for access, her pliant lips opened under his, allowing his tongue to steal in. As his kiss grew hungrier, he felt her unravel against him, holding onto him for support, her cute noises and the tugging of her hands making him curse the space between them, the constant space of his doubt, so he pulled her flush against his body, banishing it once and for all. Her responsive gasp made him chuckle softly against her mouth. 'What was that?' he murmured, toying with her neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, drawing another sound from her and receiving a shock of pleasure as her body pressed stronger into his. 'I…don't…know.' Luna spoke breathlessly. 'I can't…'

'You can't?'

'I can't believe…you're this…male.' Luna panted, never suspecting just how different boys and girls truly were. It now dawned on her how little she knew, how unprepared she was, and how her curiosity was flaring up in newer, deeper ways.

'You're very female yourself, Luna.' Draco said in the voice he reserved for her name alone. 'When does it stop? Your thing.'

'By the end of the week…I think.'

'Pretty valiant of it to make a man stick to his word. That sets us up a few limits eh? I'll have to seek consolation from your lips, Luna.'

Luna touched her lips, smiling cutely through her blush.

'But now that I think about,' Draco said, remembering the highlight of his discoveries about her in Hogwarts, 'I have taken your precious first kiss, haven't I? Would be uncharitable not to give it back.'

Luna nodded encouragingly, closing her arms around his neck.

'Very uncharitable, I would like it back, Draco.'

'Your pleasure is my command, lover,' he smiled against her lips before capturing them once more.


	16. The Dark Before the Dawn

It was in the depths of night that Rodolphus Lestrange tumbled into the Malfoy Manor with an open gash and blood filtering through the hand pressed to his ribcage. He smiled bitterly at the frightened elf gawking up at him behind an oil lamp. The elf's shrill screech roused more screeching elves, and the cacophonous concerto rose easily to the twilit rooms of the sleeping household. Soon everyone rallied downstairs, finding Rodolphus huffing against a table by the foyer, bleeding profusely on the Persian carpet.

'What in the confounded—' Lucius began, rushing to hold up the wounded wizard, only to be outpaced by Lory. 'What happened to you man?' Lucius asked, grimacing as Leus quickly produced a clean rag to press onto the torn flesh. 'Unexpected contretemps,' Rodolphus grinned weakly. 'My mind wasn't in the right place tonight.'

'Clearly,' Bellatrix said, standing behind them, her dark eyes surveying her husband from a distance, 'looks like the brat put up quite the fight. I told you not to go after my traitor of a niece, but oh, well.' Rodolphus leered at her quietly, wincing at Leus' first-aid administrations.

'Bella, are you talking about Andromeda's child?' Narcissa gasped, turning to her sister with a deep frown on her face. 'Was she the one who did this?'

'Her husband,' Rodolphus heaved, feeling his alertness slip away from him, 'the bloody…werewolf.'

'Ah the werewolf? I always wanted one of those.' Bellatrix chirped. 'Looks like his aim is good, too.'

'Don't get overexcited, Bella, I have every intention to live through this.' Rodolphus said, sweat pearling over his forehead. 'You're feverous,' Leus assessed, 'quickly, you need to lie down.'

'I'll get the healer,' Lucius declared, 'you need immediate care.'

Rodolphus held up a weak hand. 'Nah, don't do that. I'll just—' suddenly, he faltered, swaying on his legs, before crashing to the floor.

'Trizard!' shouted Lory; Leah clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear, 'Damnation,' cursed Lucius as he lifted him, aided by the male Luminee. They laid him down on the sofa closest to the central hearth. 'Fin,' Lucius snapped, 'light the fire.'

'He's not been poisoned,' Leus said, checking his retinas. 'but he's lost too much blood. He needs to drink sendalia immediately.'

'We don't have that here,' Lucius said. 'Where can I get it?'

'It's a rare alpine plant, I am afraid it's difficult to obtain.' Leus said grimly.

Luna looked up at Draco, whose frown smoothed over in quiet understanding.

'We don't have much time,' Leus pressed.

Luna touched Draco's hand, renewing the nonverbal question. He nodded once, giving her permission.

'Perhaps Severus will have it in his stock,' Lucius said, 'I'll go look for him.'

'No need,' Luna said. All heads turned to look at her. 'I have some sendalia with me, Father has a friend who grows it.' She lied, or stretched the truth, really, she was sure her father wouldn't have minded the Norwegian herbologist she met regularly at Belfast to barter supplies against her trinkets (he didn't take money, in fact he wasn't really a herbologist, Luna had kind of pried her way into his stocks with good argumentation and shiny things, and they had kind of established a mercantile relationship ever since.) 'Brew up some hot water please, I'll be right back.'

Draco watched her ascend the stairs before he looked back at his uncle who despised weakness, now lying inertly on his back. A powerful revelation unfurled to him: Luna was much more prepared than he'd given her credit for. Why would she have stocked up on an ultra rare plant famous for stopping hemorrhagic bleeding and quickening the restoration of skin tissue if she hadn't fully weighed the risks of her moving into his life, and decided that 'accidents' of this caliber were not to be ruled out?

She'd accepted that spectrum of possibility before they married, even as he himself did not want to acknowledge it. Why hadn't he seen that before?

Luna rushed back downstairs, finding Leus readily equipped with the hot water. She tipped the crushed plant flakes into it, and stepped back to let the elder man feed it to Rodolphus. As she did, she felt Draco's steadying hand on her back, and when she looked up at him, the smoldering intensity of his gaze communicated a silent trust in her that set a flutter in her heart.

The group accreted tensely around Leus, waiting for his diagnosis. He'd unbuttoned the shirt to reveal the unconscious man's wound, now leaking crimson blood on his pale skin. They watched it thin to a trickle, and before long, the bleeding stopped.

Relief swept over the assembly; Leah broke down crying, shocking her brother, who had never seen her tear up in his life, hell, he had never seen anyone tear up, ever. Why would anyone think to do that? Most importantly, how did they do that? His philosophical questionings on the nature of eyes and why they did what they did were truncated short to help Leus move Rodolphus to his room. When Lucius directed Bellatrix to watch over her husband and alert them at the slightest complication, it was one of those rare times where she withheld any snarky remark and merely nodded in consent.

While the Luminees were guided back upstairs by Leus, Draco, Luna, and the elder Malfoy couple stood silently in the living room, where a conversation was long overdue.

'So,' Draco began, 'I have a cousin?'

'Yes,' Narcissa said. 'Andromeda had a girl.'

'And Rodolphus wanted to recruit her?'

'Your uncle wants the family to reunite,' Narcissa explained, 'and Andromeda's daughter is rather gifted, though she has defected from the family like her mother before her.'

Draco's eyes shone at the valuable information.

He focused on his father, intending to speak, but the words failed to form on his lips. He lowered his eyes. It'd come to the point where he simply had nothing to say to him.

Lucius was the one to break the silence.

'Luna, that was very helpful of you.' He said. 'I am sure Rodolphus will be grateful. Draco,' he turned to his son, 'you leave in two days. Do you need anything?'

Did he need anything? For himself and Luna, or for the murder side quest?

'I'm all right,' he replied.

'Very well,' Lucius began to retreat, 'coming, Cissy?'

'I'll be just a minute.' Narcissa said. She watched her husband depart before focusing on her son. 'Draco,' she hesitated, dropping her voice, 'you could…try…to meet you cousin, right?'

Draco bit back an ironic smile. Where he didn't know how to communicate with his father, his mother could read through him like an open book.

'I plan to, Mother.'

With an encouraging light in her eyes, she kissed his cheek and gave Luna one of her discrete smiles before walking away.

The silence now settled around them, only lightly contested by the soft crackles of the fire and the muffled hum of Fin casting cleaning spells and bumping into things in the background. Moonlight cast an otherwordly sheen against the dark palette of the Manor's interior. It was peaceful, solemn; the calm after the storm, the dark before the dawn.

Draco studied his wife silently. 'Thank you,' he said softly. He picked up her pendent as it lit up; a pinprick of warm light against his palm. 'Of course,' Luna smiled. They were joined by purpose, but could he tell yet? She wondered. She didn't wonder for long; a little squeal escaped her lips when he gathered her in his arms and picked her up against him as though she were a small child. Being so completely enveloped by his presence was an experience she delighted in greatly; her newfound height leveled their eyes; hers swirling with specks of wonder like mirrors to another world; his shifting with motes of silver like elusive secrets.

'Pardon my passing through, youngsters.' Leus said, surprising them. 'I have trouble sleeping after being roused once, so I might as well watch the sunrise. It is a blissful time to be awake, after all.' He laughed quietly, 'a blissful time.'

He sat down by the large windows, his white hair a luminous glow. 'Why don't you join me?' He offered. 'I always love a chat with young people.'

Draco looked at Luna, who nodded enthusiastically. He settled down on the armchair next to Leus with Luna cross-legged on his lap in the daffodil pajamas that had been included in Narcissa's nuptial gift set (among other supplies Luna was half-curious, half-mortified to ask Draco about).

Fin marched up to them quickly, asking if he could be of any assistance.

'Do you think I could have some of that leftover pudding, Fin?' Luna asked, feeling Draco's chest rumble with silent laughter beneath her. 'I'll let you have the other half, deal?'

'A scrumptious deal indeed,' Fin smiled, 'I will be faster than the fastest of elves, nay, than lightning bolts!'

'You don't have to bribe the house elves into bringing you things,' Draco remarked lazily, 'it's what they're here for.'

'I want to,' Luna said, 'Fin is my friend.'

'You shouldn't dispense your friendship so generously,' he said, running a discrete hand down her leg. 'I might get jealous.'

'Oh, would you like to share my pudding?'

Draco smiled, leaning into her ear to whisper. 'You eat the pudding. I'll eat you.'

Luna was overcome with a deep case of blushing, while Leus, who was closing his eyes serenely with a little smile stirring his mouth, spoke up.

'You radiate harmonious energy, youngsters.' He sighed, opening his golden eyes to fix the lightening night sky, 'But do not think that life will not test you. If you remember to work together, your strengths will multiply, and your reach in the world will stretch and abound.' He turned to look at them, a paternal twinkle in his eyes. 'I hope you may heed the words of an old Easterner to whom personal trials have opened new folds of knowledge, though I have many failings in other domains,' he sighed again, this time with low laughter, 'like sleep.'

'I recommend fregglebud honey,' Luna said, peering up at the old man over Draco's shoulder. 'I can give you a pot for now, if you like.'

'You're fond of healing herbology, aren't you?' Leus smiled. 'Just like your mother.'

Draco and Luna looked at him simultaneously.

'You knew my mother?' Luna asked in a small voice.

'I met her once.' Leus began, 'She was gifted at healing potion work, I've had seizures for long years, and her potion had helped alleviate them for a time. Trizard trusted her completely. You look so much like her that I hadn't needed to ask Trizard about you. One glance at you was enough to tell you were her daughter.'

'Oh…' Luna fluttered her lashes, relishing in the knowledge that her mother had helped Leus before. Kind, useful to others, it was everything Luna aspired to become.

'I might have met her only once, but certain people we meet leave such a profound impression that it is as though the brevity of the meeting only serves to entrench them further into our mind.'

'How wonderful,' Luna smiled, her voice laced with emotion, 'it is like she is still here through the people who remember her. To me you and anyone who knew here are like a map to my mother, and by talking to you I can learn more about her lifetime.'

'Trizard was quite taken with her,' Leus sighed, 'but their destinies did not align. Possibly, for the best. I remember the moment she saw the stone…how she marveled at it. She even spent a good while sketching it into her notebook.'

Draco gripped Luna's arm, feeling her shock ripple through him. His hunch had turned out correct, and he didn't like it at all.

'She…her notebook? What did it look like?'

'Oh, a black leather thing, rather small, if my memory doesn't fail me.'

Luna quieted pensively. Draco touched her knee quietly, helping her push back on the torrential questions assailing her mind.

'Here it comes,' Leus smiled, unaware of the magnitude of what he had just revealed. 'The glorious sunrise. Doesn't it feel like the wealth of the world explodes every morn in that golden light? Revolutionaries arise to watch it scatter the day's riches across the world while everyone else sleeps, that is how they know where to look.' He looked at Draco, 'but you've already charmed the moon right out of the sky, haven't you, my boy?'

'And you,' he looked at Luna, 'have taken the sun's heart.'

'Don't make us sound like star-crossed lovers,' Draco tutted, 'the moon and the sun alternate, they do not join.'

'They do now that they are on Earth.' Leus smiled contentedly. 'And they do so in harmony. I flair such things so don't fight me.'

'Oh no, I won't fight you, you'll be our officiant for when we renew our vows.' Draco said, winking at Luna when she titled her head at him in surprise.

As the pale morning light, soft with innocence and new beginning, flashed into the room, Leus had somehow fallen asleep. 'Must be the youngster energy,' Draco joked as they rose to leave, 'knocked him right out.'

'I like him,' Luna giggled. 'I wonder if I have what it takes to help him with his ailments too.'

When Fin finally sauntered in with the tray of puddings cups, there was no one left to serve them to. Blimey, why did the other house elves have to buttonhole him with their drivel until he forgot why he had stepped into the kitchen in the first place? His taste for crispy gossip, second only to his love of chess and apricot jam, would be the end of him. He rued this reality as he laid on his back moments later, his belly arched from the load of pudding he'd ingested.

'What a night.' Draco groaned as they stepped inside the bedroom. 'My uncle is quite the showman.'

'I hope he'll be all right.' Luna said, watching him kick off his shoes and walk up to her.

'I wouldn't worry about him.' He stopped to watch her. 'What are you thinking about right now?'

'Well…' Luna hesitated, fiddling with a strand of her hair, 'would you like to spend the weekend at my Father's house?'

Draco scooped her up easily, eliciting a startled noise from her, and made for the bed. 'Is this about the notebook?' He asked as he set her down slowly, studying her from very close.

'Perhaps…'Luna's breath caught in her throat; she tried again, 'perhaps daddy has missed it.' Draco narrowed his eyes, nodding with barely disguised humor, 'Perhaps it's lying around somewhere…but that's not all…it might just be lost and I won't mind if it is…mostly I'd like to see daddy…' Draco now fixed her motionlessly, his eyes absorbing hers as his smile became more manifest, 'and maybe I can show you my room…' Draco's lips curled upward; he maintained silence, his mere proximity was voluble enough. 'There's a cuddly kitten too…Samwise…you could meet him…'

'I do have a thing for cuddly kittens,' Draco grinned, trailing his lips across her cheek and kissing the corner of her lips; she muffled a squeaky sound at the gesture. 'Especially when they purr.'

'Oh he's lovely,' Luna stammered nervously, 'and disheveled, and he doesn't bite—'

Draco laughed, drawing her into a sweet hug.

'I don't mind kitten bites…hmm…' he sighed in her hair, breathing her, _'so nice.'_

'Well,' Luna muttered in his chest, tightening her arms around his waist, 'can we?'

'I can't say no to anything that begins with can we if you're gonna hug me like that.'

'Does that mean you agree?'

'To take you away from Rodolphus and see your room? Yeah I'm pretty much sold.'

'Wonderful! We could go this afternoon?'

'Sure,' he drawled. 'By the way, you forgot to claim your pudding.'

'How could I forget! What do you think happened to Fin?'

'Being the epic dolt he is, probably forgot about you and then when he did remember he punished himself by eating the whole thing. Still think he's worth your friendship?'

'I'm going to need him to get better at chess so that I can beat you.'

'You mean without cheating?' Draco said, tilting his head back to watch her suggestively. 'I'd rather you cheat, though. The outcome is more fun that way.'

'I won't give up until I win a round,' Luna declared cheekily, 'in all fairness.'

'And I'd be tempted to let you…remember your slip of the tongue in the rosarium?'

'It wasn't…' Luna blushed, 'a slip.'

'Deliberate provocation, then?'

'Did it work?'

'Yes. So much so that I'll have to tutor you myself. I'd like you to win.' He drew the covers over them and she curled up against him. He draped an arm around her back, drawing her close enough to feel the mad rhythm thumping in his chest. 'My sanity depends on it.'


	17. How do I Love Thee

**How do I Love Thee (Let me Count the Ways)**

_Title taken from Browning's (1850) sonnet, because poetry was on my mind while writing this._

As the green smoke dissipated, they heard a howl pierce through the rattle of pots and cupboards coming from the kitchen. Xenophilius had burned his hand and was busy performing a jumpy dance by the stove, all while trying not to drop the tawny kitten perched up his shoulder, gnawing at his wispy grey hair. His head whipped around toward the floo visitors, and his face stretched into a wide grin.

'Oh sweetheart! What a fabulous surprise!'

'I missed you, daddy,' Luna said elatedly, already rushing to the freezer to grab an ice pouch. 'Here, let's cool that down,' she pressed the pouch on his hand and stood up on her toes to plant a kiss on his prickly beard. 'Always so careless with your cooking,' she chided, 'what are you making? Oh you were just boiling water. I'll help you, just a minute.'

She turned toward Draco, who was watching the scene with his arms crossed, feeling as though he'd just stepped into an anti-Malfoy Manor dimension where everything was an overflowing pastel explosion; mismatched furniture, jumbled décor items, colorful tapestries, a faint jasmine smell from the indoor pots huddling up in every corner, and in the midst of it all, a sort of stillness, a homely quietude.

He bowed his head in silent salute to Xenophilius. 'How do you do, Mr. Lovegood?'

'Quite well, Draco, thank you. You can leave those by the door,' he gestured at the luggage he was holding, 'come sit and make yourself at ease, it's warmer here by the stove fire.' He turned to look at his daughter. 'How have you spent your first week together, hmm? I was thinking of writing to invite you both for tea, such a pleasant surprise to have you arrive here this Friday afternoon. To stay the night, I hope?'

'Yes,' Luna nodded, 'And most of tomorrow.'

'Wonderful, Samwise and I are quite pleased with the company.' Smiling as though the knowledge pleased her more than anything, Luna picked up the cat, peppering its tiny face with kisses. 'Is it me or did Samwise get even cuter?' she cooed, rocking it in her arms. Draco sat down at the square table beside the granite countertop, chin on his hand, watching her fondle the kitten with a curious half-smile. The presence of Luna's father thwarted a multiplicity of ideas for close range play involving less of the cat and more of him, and the possibilities now weighed on him bitterly unredeemed. He'd have much preferred starting the visit with her room; sitting through civilities was not his thing, though by force of habit, he'd gotten stellar at it. He looked at the elder man; his smile had a strange charm to it. For some nameless reason, he looked much like the warlock from the animated fairy tales he'd secretly binge-read as a kid. That was the mood in here, he realized, Luna and her father were like the inhabitants of some remote fairy cottage in the woods, the warlock and the fairy child, collecting bits and bobs by day and retreating into mystery and tea parties by night, and wow, he wasn't even mad at his brain for summoning up such asinine fantasies. It killed his brand, but it made sense. Coming here as a kid would have given him such an impression, he was certain. Coming here as a young man who'd somehow managed to pluck the fairy child to himself only made the impression stronger, realer, sweeter…a prickle of anticipation fanned across his skin and he masked his mouth with his fingers to bite down his lip, watching Luna throw on a fluffy white apron and place the kitten in its heart-shaped front pocket. 'There, sit tight like the little baby you are while I concoct dinner,' she directed.

'Oh I wouldn't trust him with that, he's a poor sous chef, I'll let you know,' Xeno remarked, 'all the jumping and distracting and poof, I nearly burned down the house!'

'Samwise can't be held responsible for your natural distractibility so I must side with him,' Luna pouted, stroking the kitten's disheveled head, 'I'm making gratin, do you have the ingredients?'

'I have everything stocked up, just went shopping this morning. I'll grab you what you need from the reserve.' He walked to a small door at the back of the room that looked like a portal to some distant dreamland and began gathering the ingredients in a basket. When Luna focused on Draco, the unbridled heat of his gaze flicked her pendent on right there, completing the angelic picture, he thought.

'It's the first time I'll cook for you,' she smiled shyly, 'I can't wait to hear if you like it.'

'Do you need help?' He asked, watching the kitten get agitated in her apron's pocket, kicking its tiny legs against the fabric with its pupils dilated from excitement every time its head peeked out. 'That fur ball's a handful, give him to me.'

'Oh, thank you,' Luna said, tucking the twisty kitten out of its shed and walking up to Draco, 'here.'

Draco placed a supportive hand under the kitten and kissed her knuckle before she retrieved it.

'What cheese do you need, pet?' Xeno called, his head still lost in the tiny door as he rummaged through it, 'Does Draco prefer French, Italian, Swiss? Nevermind, I forgot to buy Swiss.'

Draco placed the kitten on his lap and rubbed its belly, chuckling at its attempts to wrestle his hand while clearly enjoying the affection.

'You pick for me,' he told Luna, then looked back at the cat after it had just sneezed. It was now lying back sedately, its eyes drooping closed.

This was all so outrageously different from his life.

Xeno remerged with a basketful of vegetables, cheeses and minced meat, and placed it in front of Luna. 'There, pet, do your worst.' He grinned, giving her head a quick pat. 'Do you mind if I go complete a bit of work before dinner? I was supposed to finish it over tomorrow but I'd love to get it out of the way to free up my time now that you and Draco came to see me.'

'Good idea, I'll call you when I'm done.'

'All right, sweetheart. You know where to find me.'

Draco watched Xeno depart with a slow smile. Luna caught it, arching a subtle eyebrow at Draco before turning her back to him and starting to chop up the veggies.

'…what?' He smiled, feeling the kitten shift in its sleep.

'Hmm nothing,' Luna said; he could hear the delicious smile in her voice.

'You don't use magic?' He inquired, tilting his head to get a better vantage point at what her hands were doing. Luna nodded. 'It tastes better this way. Mother never used magic to cook. Also it reminds me of potionwork. Things must follow a specific order, cook for a specific time, be seasoned a specific way for the best taste—which reminds me, I should probably get my hair out of my face.' She quickly stir-fried her vegetables across the pan and turned toward Draco. 'Oh, do you think you could help me braid my hair? I'll sit for you so you don't have to get up.'

'Yes ma'am.' Draco smiled, savoring the opportunity of having the back of her chair directly in front of his to get closer, his breath pressing against the back of her neck, 'oh wait, I can't do this,' he said, twisting the strands together neatly since he'd done it for his mother many times when he was younger, 'Luna,' he kissed her neck, 'this is rocket science,' he kissed the back of her ear, 'help.' Luna reached for the plait, laughing, 'it's perfect!' she contested. His hands slid around her waist, dropping to her pocket, which sat right against her navel, 'what do you have here?' He enacted surprise, resting his chin on her shoulder as he tickle-traced the sewing line. 'Absolutely nothing…fascinating…'

'Draco,' Luna gasped, catching his wandering hand, 'I'm going to burn—'

'Me too.'

'—dinner.'

'What an unfortunate prospect,' he muttered, holding her hostage by intertwining his hand with hers around her stomach. His teeth closed onto her earlobe.

'Aren't you hungry?' Luna asked; her voice a tantalizing promise. It was her who held onto his hand now.

Draco smiled, 'Isn't it obvious?'

Suddenly, Luna let go of his hand, planting both of hers on the back of her seat as she turned around to look at him. 'Thank you,' she whispered, and brushed her lips quickly against his, 'for the braid.'

Draco smiled foxily. 'Do it again.'

'I really want,' she said, retreating to look at him before renewing the subtle, feathery pressure against his lips, making him groan, 'I really, really want you…to taste my dinner and like it and praise my cooking skills.' She giggled, slipping away like a brume, a breeze, a soft, tormenting, voluptuous dream. Draco threw his head back, watching her lean against the countertop with an undefeated smile.

He could feel her natural sensuality blossom with every passing moment spent in her company; their every interaction seemed to tailor her every action to his pleasure and his to hers, like a breathless, endless transaction. The dreamy setting of her fairytale house cushioned his realization with wistful warmth; she looked like nostalgia, like a dream come true. He now felt that very warmth on his face, betraying his deepening affection toward his fairy wife. He looked down at the kitten. It was still snoozing, blissfully unaware of the complicated feelings of men. The silence was not broken but accompanied by Luna's soft humming as she finished up the gratin, and when she slid it into the oven, she found her way back toward her husband, as though gravitational physics would not allow her to head in any other direction.

'Oh, Samwise is still sleeping? Let's put him on the sofa.' She leaned into him, picking up the cat, and looked up at Draco. They both stilled, Draco smiled at her silently.

They were going to have so much fun.

'Sure,' he rose from his seat, following her to the living room; another realm of beaded things, bohemian carpets and more indoor plants, all swimming in the soft sunlight filtering from the large oval windows at the entrance. She set up the sleepy cat on a pillow and drew a nearby blanket over its tiny body.

'Smells nice,' Draco commented as the aroma began wafting up from the oven. Luna responded with a V sign. He chuckled at the gesture and craned his neck to look around the room; his eyes latched onto the portraits sitting on a large blue chest of drawers. 'Family pictures?' he asked, carefully inspecting them from up close. One showcased Luna as a toddler, performing a ballet-style pirouette before crashing onto a floor of pillows. 'Wow.' he laughed, 'how old were you?'

'Five,' Luna said. 'This one is a family picture; I was seven.' She showed him the picture with her sitting between her father and a woman that looked strikingly like her. 'That's mummy, pretty isn't she?'

'Yes,' Draco said. Rodolphus was right, she had her eyes.

Luna smiled. It wasn't a rueful smile, but a grateful one. It had that twinkle of mystère her father's had.

'This one we took last week with Samwise.'

The picture showed the newly adopted cat lying flat on top of her father's head, and Luna smiling at the camera, then laughing as the cat's paw reached out to poke her cheek. 'He's very smart.'

'I bet,' Draco said, allowing her to lead him back to the kitchen with her little hand around his.

'It's ready,' she announced after a quick peek inside the oven. 'I'll call father.'

'In a minute,' Draco said, tugging her hand; she stopped in her track and let herself be drawn into his arms. 'I want to tell you something.'

'Yes?' She looked at him expectantly.

'My plan is still unclear,' he said simply, angling up her chin to give her a silent, searching look. 'I need you.'

Luna stared at him in a happy daze; she nodded. Her unspilt tears were like accents in her pretty eyes.

'Me too,' she said, brushing away the water pearls weighing down her lashes, 'Let's work together, just like Leus said.'

'We will.' He kissed her hand before releasing her. 'I promise.'

After dinner and a chamomile in the living room where Xenophilius showed Draco some of his relics from past travels, Draco finally got to discover Luna's room. It was just as sober as the rest of the house; meaning not at all, with the added touch of a ceiling charmed to look like the night sky; constellations, polestar, and no moon. No need, Draco thought. Her bed looked particularly interesting, for more reasons than one. First, it was positively littered with books.

'Oh, I forgot to move those away. I was doing a bit of research last week.' Luna smiled shyly, flicking her want at them; they gathered into a neat pile at the end of the bed.

'What kind?' Draco asked.

'Filter magic.' She said. 'I'm not making as much progress as I'd like, and…'

And we don't have much time, do we?

'We should try to look for your mother's missing notebook while we're here.' Draco said. He had the hunch that with it, they could navigate the new arsenals at their disposal. The stone, the Luminees, his uncle's toys, the opal necklace, his mother's sane side of the family, Snape, and possibly Dumbledore, though he wasn't recovered from his dislike of the man. From now on, they only needed to maneuver their game, and Luna's mother was the central point where many variables seemed to connect.

'Yes,' Luna smiled, 'tomorrow…I'll ask daddy. He keeps tabs on everything in the house; he has a special organization system. I suppose if he did miss it, it must truly be lost.'

The warlock was keeping secrets; he was a guardian, just like in his silly fairy tale.

Nothing was certain yet.

'Well,' he looked around, walking to her desk and studying the little line up of decorations. 'What are these?'

'Figurines of mythical creatures. Nargles, Wrackspurts, Thestrals, and the most famous of all, Dragons.'

'You're so geeky Luna,' he smiled; it wasn't like he didn't like it all too well, 'tell me you have a dragon bias.'

'Well, I wasn't particularly interested in them growing up because my father never told me any dragon stories...I was browsing a shop last summer and that figurine reminded me of you…I may or may not have been thinking about returning your umbrella this year so many things reminded me of you, but that did so more than most, perhaps because of its grey eyes, so I ended up bringing it back.'

'You're more dangerous than you look, Luna.'

Luna studied him; his presence filled her little room, his aura clashing a bit with hers; crashing a bit against hers; merging with it in harmony.

'You think so? I also may or may not have a sketch of you under my bed.'

'Hmm...I thought I was the stalker in this relationship.'

'I was curious, you see.' Luna explained, sitting on the round carpet with braided fringes to begin unpacking the luggage Draco had carried in. If you have one type of curiosity, Draco thought, you have them all.

'I'll want to see that.' He moved toward her and crouched down to pick up a change of clothes; his easily discernible from hers due to their color disparity. Luna looked away in embarrassment when he slipped out his skivvies. 'Show me to the shower?' He murmured.

'Of course,' Luna let him help her to her feet and lead him down the corridor to a white door with a multicolor handle (because why not, he supposed.) She opened it to reveal a little showering space adjoining a pale green bathtub, decorative garlands, and pictures of sea waves. 'Can I run you a bath? My favorite bath salts collection is at your disposal.'

'Not tonight,' Draco said.

'Then I'll show you how to turn the shower on, it can be a bit moody sometimes. This one is for the hot water; if it turns cold give this lever a little flick and it should be back to hot.'

'What if it doesn't work?' He crossed his arms, 'You'll come to rescue me?'

Luna blushed, her eyes widening at the idea.

'Don't worry,' he smiled lazily, his hand sliding under his shirt to scratch his stomach. The quick flash of pale skin drew Luna's immediate attention. 'I'll manage.'

Luna tore her eyes away, pivoting on her heels to hide her reddening face. 'I'll let you shower then.'

'Thanks.'

He watched her close the door behind her before releasing a deep, jagged breath. He steadied himself against the sink, a hand rising to his face. It was helplessly flushed.

* * *

'Why did you do that?!' Ginny cried, her arms akimbo, glaring at Leo, who had just jumped into the lit swimming pool in his jeans and t-shirt. He was now crossing his arms against the border, flashing his teeth at her. 'A bet's a bet, Weasly.'

'But it's freezing! You'll get sick!'

'Aw, little carrot is worried about me?' He reached up to accept Blaise's offering; a towel, and a knowing smile. He only took the first. 'Let's see if you're true to your word, now.'

He pulled himself out with a swift jerk and stood up in front of her, the towel over his shoulders. Ginny lifted her chin up, watching the water dribble down his face defiantly.

'Your turn,' he said.

'I'm not going to jump!'

'Then you've lost. That means you owe me something.'

'I—fine, you can have my dessert tonight.'

'Wow, that's pretty generous considering your rapacious appetite for anything digestible, but allow me to decline the offer. Take a lesson from my house, when you owe someone something, you hold onto the leverage; it gives you power over them.' He smiled.

Ginny turned to seek help from Hermione, but her friend was busy engaging the Zabinis in some sociopolitical bore of a discussion while they prepared to dine outdoors.

'You!' She looked at Blaise, 'tell him it didn't count and that I was just joking!'

'Tut tut tut, I was there. The terms of the bet were very clear to me.' Blaise said. 'Come on, Gryffie, you keep praising your house values, don't try to slip out of this one.'

'Not fair, master healer wannabe! You should always side with a lady!'

'What lady? All is see in front of me is a talking carrot.'

'WHAT!'

'Careful,' Leo laughed, 'she doesn't just talk, she bites, too. I'll go get changed, thanks for being our witness, friend.'

'Anytime, brother.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. They were using her misery as a bonding moment? Slytherins…Why did she make that stupid bet anyway? She should have known he was crazy. They all were. She couldn't wait to tell Luna about everything that happened, she would be so shocked to learn everything that has been going on, Ginny herself still couldn't believe she was sharing a house with two Slythy specimens and not engaging in active civil strife. Was she horrible for actually, sometimes, just sometimes, enjoying their company? Just sometimes, mind you, mainly because they were ridiculous, Gryffies were much more…uh…much more…boring. She almost slapped herself. How could she think that? This was the ultimate betrayal. She was a Gryffy heart and soul! Those stupid boys…

Granted, Zabini was really nice when he wanted to be. He treated Hermione like a dignified queen and listened to her ramblings that even she as her bff could not stand without falling asleep. He seemed to get what she was saying, or something, then again he was into healer stuff. Maybe they shared some egghead connection, whatever. The one she couldn't make out was Leo. Why the heck did he slip under her skin so easily? Who the heck was he anyway? She wanted to know more about him, and the fact that she adored his cat was not helping. She wished Luna was there, she was always of good council, she found, if Ginny listened, which wasn't always a foregone conclusion. She wondered what she was doing, now. Probably reading her potion books. She'd gotten really obsessed over the last year, and this one was no exception. Ginny sighed, she missed her friend. It would have been nice having her around too, but they had already stretched the Zabini hospitality as far as it could go, and Luna would probably be uncomfortable around males; she'd never gotten to dealing with any, not her age at least. Of course, Luna was super cute, Ginny was her biggest fan, but she couldn't see her with anyone; her imagination broke every time she tried to picture a boy next to her. Who would understand her like she, her true bff, did? Sigh. Maybe she should begin doing detective work around the school ground, there had to be a nice suitable boy who would be interested in a serious relationship with her, maybe another Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff! Certainly not a Slytherin. Ginny shuddered at the idea.

'Oi.'

'Ah—' Ginny staggered forth with surprise, about to dunk head first into the cold pool water, when a hand grabbed her carrot onesie by the stalk and pulled her backward.

'Hey be careful!' Leo said, 'Why are you being so jumpy?'

'You scared me!'

'Yeah well you were frozen there, somebody had to call you for dinner.' He pointed at the large table set handsomely with candles, steamy plates, and convivial chatter. 'Let's go.'

'Thanks,' she mumbled.

'What? I didn't get that.'

'Forget it!' She sulked, 'why aren't you dressed more warmly anyway?'

'I'm okay,' he patted her hooded head and she muttered a protest. 'You can have my tiramisu since it's your favorite.'

Ginny beamed up at him with such pure joy that he laughed and shook his head.

They sat at the table to find Hermione and Zabini discussing weird healer stuff. Ginny felt out of place in the egghead community, she preferred having a good laugh and eating to her heart's content. Well, she could always do the second one. The highlight of her night was the extra helping of tiramisu from Leo, who excused himself early. He wasn't sick, was he?

Ginny sighed. Her appetite had slipped away.


	18. De Sidere

** De Sidere **

When Draco stepped into the bedroom, he found Luna studying a written missive. Against the low-hanging moon, an owl was perched up her parted window, fixing him with eyes like glazed headlights.

'Who is it?' Draco asked, moving quietly toward Luna. Whoever it was, they were clearly unaware of her change of address.

'Harry Potter,' she replied easily.

Draco narrowed his eyes with apparent displeasure.

'What's his deal?'

Luna handed him the letter. He took it and scanned the scribbled handwriting with a hand on her arm. His mouth soon twitched in irony.

'We could _really_ use someone with your potion skills…,' he read, '…to join Dumbledore's army…we rally Sunday night at the edge of the forest, by Hagrid's cabin...yes,' he jeered, 'but of course.'

'Do you mind if I go?' Luna asked. 'Harry will need all the help he can get. If I can be of use…'

'Of use?' Draco said, applying slight pressure on her arm. 'Of course he'd expect you to. In his awkward, clueless little hero way, Potter is brilliant at using his cronies to save his neck. You are not to take part in his cheerleading club.'

'He does need help, Draco. He never asked for this, none of us have.'

'I'm sure he'll get plenty. You don't fit in his braveheart posse, Luna. You know that.'

'I don't have to be part of his group to help him. You already know this too, Draco. I don't belong in any group, just like you.'

Draco sat back on the bed, his hands tucked in the pockets of his dark slacks. He looked up at Luna, damp hair screening his silver eyes.

'Just like me?'

Luna settled on the bed beside him.

'I understand that established pureblood families like yours organize the social circles of their descendents. It's part of the tacit codes of Wizarding society, and it was like that for you, wasn't it? You were treated in accordance with your name, but artificial treatment does not quench the heart, does it?'

Draco looked at his Ravenclaw wife, his focus zeroing in on her lips. They curved into a little smile; one he wanted to sample, but he checked himself, waiting to hear the rest of her observational conceptions on him. It thrilled him beyond measure to hear her diagnosis of him roll from her mouth; perhaps because it was true, or was it because she was his?

'Then Harry Potter walked in,' she continued, 'and everybody just liked him,' she shrugged… _adorable…_ 'simply because of his birth. Your own birth bound you to a reality of forced belonging through name and power. Pureblood conventions circled you, like a golden cage.'

'And I've done nothing to get out,' he said, his thumb grazing across her bottom lip. 'I've taken advantage of it.'

Her smaller fingers draped against his wrist.

'Because outside of them, you don't fit in anywhere, do you?'

His eyes slowly lifted to hers.

Oh yes. He didn't exist outside his name. He was made up like his arranged marriage with Greengrass would have been. He'd never felt much beside begrudging detachment; it was his life, all he could ever be; the descendent of prestige and dicey politics. In all good etiquette, his father had appointed his own 'friends' since a young age and taught him how to deal with them. He'd first made a genuine friend through Blaise, right about the time when his personality was crystallizing into something else, something he couldn't tell others, including himself.

Without that _thing_ , seeing the blonde girl dart into the forbidden forest like a bumblebee fresh from spring was never meant to pique his curiosity. He was never meant to slink in after her to watch her feed invisible creatures, unaware of his presence. He'd brushed it off as bored interest, but after Snape himself took interest in her, Draco's spark of curiosity flared into insistent, deliberate attention…overhearing conversations with her friends just to hear her speak…he didn't get it, he didn't want to. It wasn't supposed to happen.

It did.

Within the chiaroscuro of it all, his preset life could mean something after all. That very hint instigated the desire to make it mean quite a lot. He was competitive by nature. If war was going to be his ticket to freedom, then so be it. Snape had been sending him on little errands to thwart death eater progress, as with the opal necklace, and though they'd never spoken the word 'resistance,' he knew that Snape's secret pen pals were not owling him so much just to inquire about the toll time was taking on his hip joints. It was like he was priming him in reverse; reversing what his family did, without putting a name on it, because putting a name on it might have made him flip.

Luna tilted her head; his silence had stretched over minutes.

Quietly, Draco lay back on the bed, an arm propping his head up as he watched the stars shift in Luna's ceiling.

That _thing_ was desire.

'The word desire was derived from Greek; de sidere,' he said, 'which means 'from the stars.''

'Humans do aspire for the celestial.' Luna smiled. 'Perhaps it is no coincidence you were named after a constellation.'

Draco smiled. Conversations like this were not constructed to make sense. But their words were strung together like beads and the result made all the sense in the world.

'Write back saying you'll attend his little campfire gig,' Draco spoke after a moment. Luna did, sending Hedwig off with a lotus cracker.

'You'll be there?' she asked, lying down beside him.

'You bet.' He said, shifting to his side. Luna turned toward him, planting a soft kiss on his hand when he reached to push stray tendrils from her face. _Kitten._

'Show me the sketch under your bed?'

Luna slipped out a fluffy white folder and flipped through it; her hair spilling along the bedside and brushing the floor. Many pencil renderings of still life, magical creatures, and scenes from Quibbler expeditions flashed at him. It was more than decent, he realized, until she began flipping through sketches of people; Weasly sporting a petulant pout and a sideways look, with some redemptive kindness in the line work, as though Luna's suspension of judgment infused into her art, and Granger with her mouth slightly open, as though pausing between a string of longwinded remarks.

Then came a sketch of him, sitting alone in the library, looking bored out of his wits.

'When was this?'

'Last spring.'

'How did I miss you?'

'I drew it from memory; you wouldn't have missed me otherwise.'

'No, I wouldn't have missed you anywhere near my radar. Good job capturing the blankness of expression.'

'Thank you, you made it quite easy.'

Draco smiled and scooted closer, his hand closing around her nape, his mouth commencing a slow foray against hers. Luna's hand traveled up to his shoulder blade as she returned his affection.

'Your repartee tastes even better than it sounds.' He said against her lips. She smiled. He kissed her again. 'Get used to me, Luna,' Draco groaned gently. 'The selfless week is coming to an end.'

* * *

When Xenophilius looked up at them from his plant trimmings at the solarium; the intelligence that shone in his eyes was unambiguous. He knew exactly what Luna was talking about.

'Do you know its whereabouts, daddy?' Luna pleaded. 'It's very important that we find it.'

Xeno looked around him awkwardly, as though expecting something to spring out of the pots of peppermint and aromatic herbs and cancel this conversation.

'Daddy?'

'I…I burned it, sweetheart.'

Draco crossed his arms, looking at Luna. The man was bluffing.

'Did you really?' she said, 'but why? It was mummy's notebook…'

'Because…' Xenophilius tugged at his gloves nervously, 'because your mother wanted me to.'

Luna looked at Draco. He nodded a silent encouragement for her to keep prodding.

'She wanted you to destroy her notebook?'

'And give you the other one, yes.'

'And you did? You destroyed it?'

Draco clearly saw the guardian in Luna's father. The keeper and the keepsake cannot be parted. Even without his unmistakable hesitation, Xenophilius was too fond of memories; his house testified of it in every corner. He wouldn't burn anything that belonged to his wife even if she _had_ asked it of him.

'Luna, love, if your mummy didn't want anyone to have it, there must have been a valid reason.'

'Daddy, I know you're not telling me the truth.'

Xenophilius looked torn with uncertainty.

'We need it.'

'I can't, Luna, my child. Don't ask this of me. I can't bear it. I can't bear to go against your mother's wish.'

'Much depends on it, daddy. These are not times of peace.'

'Which is precisely why you and Draco should stay out of it. Far and removed from all this nonsense.'

'No, daddy, that will not do.' Luna said. 'Mother was onto something important, we must let her legacy speak.'

Her father brushed his hand over his face, and then moved it to ruffle his long hair.

'You're not ready, Luna, darling. I know that good man Severus has been helping you channel your…well, your differences from your mother's side, as well as your talents for potionwork, but my love, this is far too large a burden. That notebook must be kept away from the wrong clutches at all costs. I promised your mother I would do that, and I will.'

'Daddy,' Luna knelt down, holding his gloved hands in hers. 'I must have her book. I cannot leave without it.'

'You're barely married. You shouldn't have to worry about war and politics, you barely just began a new life together, I can tell you're quite in accord, which is the only reason I agreed to this marriage. You shouldn't preoccupy yourselves with this! This is the ministry's job. They're the ones who should protect everyone!'

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes out of respect for the elder man. The ministry was crawling with corrupt politicians who colluded with death eaters, with his own family. When the time came, they would only save themselves, and recalibrate to accommodate Voldemort when he won.

'Luna, I'd like to have a word with your father.' Draco said.

Luna nodded. 'I will be in the living room with Samwise.'

After she left, Draco turned to Xenophilius. The elder man's eyes were quiet, penetrating, different. Without Luna around, they were firmer, exuding raw charisma of sorts.

'Mr—'

'Forgive me, Draco, I meant to ask you something. What politics do you follow?'

'Politics are not my priority. Your daughter is.'

'Oh.' His eyes softened. 'And will you protect her?'

'With my life.'

'And do you have a plan?'

'A hazy one. I believe things will clear up if Luna and I have access to your wife's notebook.'

'Your uncle might want it. Pandora didn't want him to have it. I know it. I just know it.'

'I am sure he will, and I'll be the last person to give it to him.'

'You will go against your family to protect Luna?'

'Luna _is_ my family.'

'You don't play house, do you?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'A good thing your family taught you, that, I knew it when I saw it. You've never…dated anyone?'

'I don't date.'

'Yes, I thought you'd be good for Luna. I was afraid her first love would want to dillydally and exhaust all the nice feelings without any foundation to preserve them. I would have respected her choice nonetheless, of course…but fathers do know these things.' He squinted up at Draco with his charming smile. 'I do have a recommendation, though, my boy.'

'Yes?'

'As much as I would want nothing more than to hold my first grandchild in my arms as soon as may be, I'd rather you were careful with not rushing into making tots. In these uncertain times best delay it a tad…'

'Right,' Draco blanched, 'yes. I'll be careful.'

He frankly didn't worry about that. His family stocked up on the strongest contraceptive potions in the country. He'd been told that Fin had delivered a good box of them to Luna along his mother's gifts to her.

'Remember, Draco, we protect those we love from the world, but first, we protect them from ourselves. Remember that, Draco. Therein lies a marriage's success.'

'I'll remember it, Mr. Lovegood.'

'Good.'

'Will you consider giving us the notebook?'

'You'll protect Luna, and you won't let it fall into the wrong hands?'

'Of course. We'll be at Hogwarts, which is well guarded, under Snape's care.'

'Do you also convene with Luna's Professor, Severus?'

'He's my Godfather.'

'Ah, that is why he was at the ministry! Of course, forgive me, I am a bit slow at times. Yes. Well, I-ah…I suppose I must…though perhaps I shouldn't…'

'I think your daughter knows what she is doing, Mr. Lovegood. You have raised her well. Put your trust in her. She will finish your wife's work.'

'Yes.' Xenophilius smiled uncertainly. 'One must follow their destiny. I did follow mine. I cannot keep Luna from hers. That would not be fair. Well. Very well. I will give it to you, but remember your promises.'

Draco was struck with a flash from his old children's book; 'remember your promises, or the curse will befall you.' Had he always been this weird? When had he started to embrace it?

* * *

After prolonged goodbyes to the Lovegood father and cat on the late Saturday afternoon, Draco and Luna flooed back directly to Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

Luna sat on the floor by the desk, watching the newly retrieved black notebook her father had tucked away from her all these years.

Draco watched her from his desk chair.

'Nervous?'

Luna nodded.

'Go on, take a peek.'

She flipped it open gently. A quote was written in old ink across the first page.

_If you tolerate darkness, it will taint you._

Luna mused over the words, tracing them carefully. Tears prickled her eyes.

She flipped through the first few pages and surely, there it was, the sketch Leus mentioned. The Luminee stone.

'Oh…' she lifted the notebook up, 'Draco, look…!'

Draco was looking all right. He saw that right beside it was a list of ingredients.

_1 shaving of the Luminee stone_

_1 shaving of the Philosopher stone_

_1 shaving of pure millennial gold_

_1 shaving of pure millennial silver_

'That explains it.' he said. 'Rodolphus had been hell bent on getting the philosopher stone when he first showed up. Flamel's was destroyed, so he must have found another.'

'Perhaps the one he found was not real? Perhaps that is why he was unsuccessful in making Optima,' Luna reasoned.

'Perhaps so.'

'Mummy had jewelry made from millennial gold…I believe her wedding ring was.'

'Do you have it?'

'Yes.'

Draco quieted pensively. Should they try to make this thing first?

They looked at each other. Luna was working on Filter, but it was unstable wandless magic, and she didn't know when she would get around producing it through a potion. Optima, on the other hand, seemed like an intelligent pursuit; what with a physical war coming their way.

Luna excused herself to duck into the shower, Draco's eyes trailing after her.

He was considering his chess board when she stepped out in a lacy white dress, her hair gathered up in a ponytail.

'Do you think we should go greet your parents?' She said, standing up beside his chair. 'They do not know we're back yet.'

'Yes, Luna,' Draco said, guiding her onto his lap. 'Nobody knows we're up here.'

Luna fixed him with her pretty eyes.

'Are you ticklish, Draco?' she asked quietly.

'Depends where.'

Luna smiled contemplatively.

'I do love riddles.'

He tilted his head, his expression both a challenge and an invitation.

Luna shifted slightly on his lap, unaware that she shouldn't have, and began a tentative investigation of the expanse of his chest. 'Do you feel anything?'

'You don't want to know.'

'I do, Draco. I love to know. I suppose your shirt is in the way of the tickling potential. May I?'

'You don't need to ask, Luna.'

She introduced a small hand under the hem of his shirt; her hands froze upon touching the tight muscles rippling against his flesh. Her fascination reflected in her eyes, along a pretty, pretty blush.

She quickly retrieved her hands.

'Don't get jumpy now, lover,' Draco's voice was mildly remonstrative, 'or are you the ticklish one?'

With a slow smile, Draco tipped her face up and kissed her until she broke into restless squirms; his fingers brushing her leg beneath her dress.

A loud noise outside interrupted them.

'Why are you dragging me into this…' called Lory's voice.

'Come on, let's set up a prank on them. They'll be in for a surprise when they come back.' Leah giggled.

'How do you even know which one is their room?'

'I'm a trained spy, brother dearest.'

'Since when?'

Draco sighed heavily against Luna's lips. Pulling her up, he strode to the door and opened it. A life of sunless living had condemned the twins to extreme pallor, but shock made them look downright translucent.

'Are you two that bored?' He asked, half-amused by their deer-in-the-headlights expression.

'You're back!' Leah said. 'Wait, are you alone? Did your wife stay at her father's? Did you fight? Will you do the divorce thing? Will you marry me?'

'Pretend you didn't hear that,' Lory said. 'I believe she has ADHD. I read about it.'

'Since you're here, I'd like to talk about something.' Draco said. 'Come in.'

Leah sauntered in excitedly, only to find the frail girly-girly wife right there and not in her father's house after a fight. Her displeasure was immense.

'Do you have the stone here?' Draco asked.

'Leus does.' Lory said. 'Why?'

'Oh I know why he's asking.' Leah chimed. 'He's heard that a ground shaving could be consumed for improved fertility, and his frail wife can't deliver heirs without help! That's what you get for marrying a weak person!'

'You're a blundering menace, Luminee.' He looked at Lory. 'Get me a shaving?'

'For your hospitality and helping Leus recover,' he recited, 'and because your wife helped Trizard when his life was in peril, I accept.'

Draco smiled. Well, that was easy.

Off to a very good start.

'What did you want to teach again?' He asked, unable to dissociate the image of a younger Snape from the stiffer twin. 'I'm curious.'

'Anything. I have expansive theoretical formation, but I lack practical workmanship.'

Draco was about to suggest a teaching assistant position under Snape but stopped. They were leaving for Hogwarts in the morning, and the last thing he wanted was to bring the Luminee twins along.

'Trizard woke up, by the way. He left earlier and he won't be back tonight, but he wanted me to deliver this letter when I saw you.' Leah said, producing a written note from her pocket.

'And she wanted to prank you while she was at it. It was her idea.' Lory said.

'Because you're the boring twin!' Leah snapped. 'You're lucky I'm here to spice things up or we'd be dead from tedium!'

'Who taught you the word tedium? I remember, it was me.'

'Okay, thanks, we'll see you later.' Draco said, showing them to the door.

'What is it?' Luna asked as he walked back to her, skimming the note.

'Hmm…telling me about the tools he's left for me…expecting me to finish the task early and let Snape take over school…'tell Luna I am in her debt.'…That's about it.' He discarded the note and focused on Luna.

She squealed in surprise when he picked her up and sat her at the edge of his bed.

'Where were we?' He purred against her ear, 'Ah yes, my shirt is in the way…'


	19. Time's Up

**Time's Up**

His eyes fixed her, scooping her up in their anthracite attention.

'Draco,' Luna muttered, reaching up to nuzzle his neck, planting lush kisses in her wake. 'I could challenge you to chess now.'

'Hmm,' he smiled appreciatively, catching her hairpin between two fingers, tugging it out to release her hair, 'an unreasonable request? It's been a minute.'

'Is it? I would lose, you see.'

'I've already lost my mind waiting for this, Luna.'

Luna tipped backward as he leaned into her, his arms locking her in place.

He smiled, savoring the picture she made.

'Time's up.'

He pushed her flat against the bed, confining her to the amorous play of his mouth. The silver necklace tucked beneath his neckline slipped out, fluttering against her collarbone. She was ready; he was overdue—invisible bells chimed to the slow opening of their dance.

It had la beauté du geste, as the French would say. The 'beauty of the gesture'. In lay terms, the poetry of the heart was not lost in the translation of the touch. What he could have taken in a minute, he stretched; if Luna was a song, he'd tasted every note, stirred her chords at the end of his tongue. She held up no barrier, denied him no intimacy; it nearly brought him crashing to his knees in defeat.

There was no going back to less.

In a lazy tangle deep into the night, Draco cradled his wife; the mood easily shifting to humor as they exchanged past anecdotes. He hadn't expected her confession of nearly setting Snape's robes on fire in her first year.

'Who knew that a few years later, I'd be working with him,' she smiled, tracing the word 'oops' on Draco's chest, 'and stealing his godson a year after that.'

'Lucky him.' Draco smiled, capturing her hand and raising it to his lips. 'Speaking of stealing, hungry? Let's go plunder the kitchen.'

Luna laughed, 'all right.'

When the lovers slunk inside the kitchen, they found a candle afire and Fin deeply absorbed in some muggle crime novel.

'Look at that,' Draco smiled at Fin's shocked face, 'I thought Fin was here because of the candle, seems that I was wrong. What a perfectly empty kitchen.'

Fin quickly kicked back his book into a shadowy corner.

'I am here young master!' he croaked.

'Hmm…nope, no Fin.' Draco said, stepping inside. 'But can you hear something? Like a distant echo.'

'I'm here, I'm right here!' Fin protested.

Luna giggled.

'I thought I heard something as well. Is he hiding from us?'

'Oh Goodness me, young masters, have you difficulty seeing in the dark? I am here I assure you!'

After winding the poor elf up a bit longer, making him doubt his own existence—had that muggle novel sucked the cultured elf he was into an alternative universe? Oh horror!—Luna finally ended his existential crisis.

'Aw don't mind us, Fin, of course we can see you. We've returned earlier but we've missed dinner, you see.' Draco's hand flexed around her hip in the dark, a silent reminder of why they had missed dinner and, incidentally, the civility of announcing their return.

'Of course, Fin will heat up your plates,' the elf said with evident relief, already preparing the table under the tall stained glass window.

'Thank you, Fin,' Luna said warmly. Draco pinched her waist. She looked up at him as he moved behind her, the jagged velvet of his voice whispering things in her ear while Fin was too busy 'existing' to notice. She leaned against him, absorbing the heat of his words, the firm support of his body, until the food was served, and Fin, an unwanted presence, he quickly learned, was banished from his own kitchen.

* * *

'I thought this holiday would never end,' Draco sighed, kicking his legs up on the adjacent seat as the grey scenery skipped by the window amorphously. Luna sat beside him, reading over her notes. In the anonimity of winter cloaks, they had managed to slip by unnoticed and could safely bask in the tranquility of an empty train compartment.

'So much has happened,' she agreed, underlining a crucial question in her notepad. 'I'm glad we will be seeing Severus regularly now, he will surely be of great help.'

'Sure. You're too far.'

'Hm?' Luna looked up at him distractedly.

'Come closer.'

'Someone might come inside.'

Draco waved his wand at the door.

'There. Locked. Come here.'

'Hmm…I don't think we're allowed to lock the door…' she said, climbing up on his lap.

'Trust me, I don't think I care...' He smiled, kissing her with the ease of a husband who was pleased to pieces with his wife.

When they reached the castle, the dark figure of the potions professor loomed silently at the entrance.

'Well.' He said impatiently, 'You're here. Follow me.'

He led them into the discrete passageway leading up to the newlywed wing; which, Snape remarked, hadn't been occupied once in his lifetime.

'I suppose it is only befitting that my apprentices make history.' He concluded tonelessly as he pushed back a dark door engraved with some garish Latin inscription. 'Come in.' He led them to a sitting area by the lit fireplace. On the opposite window, snow was beginning to flake down, basking the room in a soft white glow.

'I have spoken to Albus.' Snape declared. He knows about your injunction. He wants to speak to you.'

'Now?'

'He is away at the moment, he will call on you.'

Snape crossed his arms academically.

'Do you two have something to report?'

'Well, we have found the ingredients list to make the Optima,' Luna began.

'My uncle's project,' Drarco added. 'He has all the ingredients, too. Though one is clearly amiss if he hasn't brewed it up yet.'

'Optima?' Snape's imperturbable traits stirred, his eyebrows arching uncharacteristically high. 'I've heard of the cursed thing. If Lestrange makes it first, all will be lost.'

'We have a shaving of the Luminee stone and the millennial gold, all we need is a shaving of the philosopher stone and millennial silver.'

Snape's surprise animated his features almost to the point of normalcy.

'You've been together a week and you've gleaned as much?' Snape smirked. 'I commend your…synergy. Both are nothing short of impossible to get.'

'Do you know about millennial silver, Severus?' Luna asked.

'Yes. It goes back to Alexandria's Genesis. A bright light shone in the night in the Egyptian city, and all those who stepped outside to watch it became Spirit People. Bound to live in ethereal bodies and, ironically, suffer perpetual seizures. The first of the Spirit People made millennial silver, just like the first of the Veela made millennial gold.'

'Any descendents?' Draco asked.

'They hide from us, from the light of day. They are different from us, entirely removed from the wizarding society. How your uncle found one of them I do not know.'

'Luna,' Draco said, turning to her. 'It's him.'

'Leus.' She nodded.

'It makes sense…' Draco said. 'It must be why he was chosen as the Luminee guardian in the first place.'

'Because his heritage was necessary for the potion...and his life of hiding would keep the family safe.' Luna nodded.

'One thing doesn't add up,' Draco said, 'he has golden eyes, don't Spirit People have purple eyes in the legend?'

'Golden eyes? Well,' Snape said, 'if I remember Dumbldeore's text correctly, that can only mean one thing.'

'What?' Draco pressed.

'He has been blinded by the sun.'

'Blin—what?!'

'The Spirit People's curse. They cannot see the light of day.' Snape said, his voice dark. 'They lose their human sight, and begin to see things differently...in terms of energy. Something 'solar'…Dumbledore will know more, he had written…a poem about it. His interests are nothing short of varied.'

Luna held her hand over her mouth in quiet surprise.

'So the man is blind…can't say I've noticed…' Draco said. 'Let's see if his loyalty to my uncle is blind as well. I'm going back, the day is nearly out and he's leaving for the Vatican tonight.'

'Be careful, don't raise suspicion.' Snape advised.

'I won't.'

He turned to Luna.

'Go to Potter's gathering, I'll come for you. I have to speak to him anyway.'

'About your cousin?'

'Yes.'

Snape's eyes shifted momentarily to Luna's pendent. It was alit...? A brief realization passed behind his eyes and disappeared quickly as he focused on Draco.

'Should I lead you to the floo in my office?' Snape asked.

'No time, I'll apparate.'

'Good luck.'

Snape stepped outside and Draco turned to Luna, whose arms encircled him. She brushed a kiss on his chest. 'Be careful.'

'You too. I won't be long.'

* * *

'Luuuuuunaaaaahhhhh' Ginny screamed, running up to Luna outside the castle and squishing her in a bear hug. 'I missed you so much. Where were you? I couldn't find you the whole day! You've missed sooo much crazy you wouldn't believe.'

'Hey Luna,' Hermione called. 'We were just looking for you to join the others. How have you been? You look...pretty.'

'Very well, thank you love.' Luna said. 'How have you been doing, with Harry? Nothing harmful happened to anyone, I hope?'

'That's what you missed!' Ginny squealed, 'Hermione was hurt, and Zabini took her in, and so I moved into his house, naturally, and his other Slytherin friend was there to make my life miserable, but it was so much fun! Oh, did I just say fun? I meant I had a great time showing them who was the boss, hehe!'

'Oh my! I'm glad you had fun Ginny, and I'm very happy you're better, Hermione,' Luna said, 'how terrible, but how nice of Blaise.'

'Yes, I suppose I owe him one…' Hermione said. 'What about you? We've heard people were taken in by death eaters during the holiday.'

'But their memories are like, poof, gone!' Ginny said. 'All those we saw today didn't even remember. So weird. I smell conspiracy. You should totally write an article about it, Luna, for your dad's mag.'

'Let it go, Ginny, we have more urgent matters at hand.' Hermione said. 'Harry's decided to personally train a group of witches and wizards. We certainly need to be prepared for what's to come.'

'I joined, of course,' Ginny beamed. 'I'll always support Harry in his heroic quest!'

'Really…' Hermione smiled slyly. 'I could have sworn you had switched your interest to a certain Slytherin boy with a purple ban—'

'Don't say it! Harry is my only superstar!'

'You stuck to Cavarpin like glue, I was there.'

'Interesting development,' Luna commented calmly.

'Don't believe her, Luna! Listen you two, if you're in the mood for some hot gossip, I got you covered. Guess what I heard in the corridor? Daphne Greengrass has dropped one heck of a bomb on Malfoy, let me tell you. Like, he wanted to elope with her sister! Can you believe it? But she refused him. Ha!'

Luna laughed softly at the idea.

'I know!' Ginny said. 'Hilarious.'

'You're pretty obsessed with his life for someone who hates him,' Hermione said.

'Are you kidding? He's like an unofficial celebrity of…snakeness and I'm an unofficial gossip magazine on feet! What's up with his haughty tastes anyway, the famed Greengrass beauty? That's why he pretended not to care for the girls here, because he wants a trophy girlfriend!'

Luna tilted her head at her friend. Nothing was true in what she had said. She decided to wait for Draco to make the necessary corrections.

They approached a glowing light at a distance, just as darkness settled quietly against the thin snow, behind the aligned peaks of fire-trees. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, and other students were sitting around a fire in a large circle while Hagrid fed it logs chanting 'tonight is chilly chill chill…'

'Luna,' Harry said, smiling up at her, 'thanks for coming. We're glad to have you.'

'Thank you, Harry. I'm glad to see you're well.'

Hermione sat down by Harry, and Ginny sat down by Luna. Everyone focused on Harry, waiting to hear him speak.

'I've asked you all out here tonight because we must take a proactive stance. We fight not for me, we fight for Dumbledore, for Hogwarts, for our values. But we can't fight unless we prepare well. Starting tomorrow, I will be holding training sessions in the room of requirement, and you're all invited to participate.'

A round of cheer rose from the group. Luna noticed that while some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws like herself were present, Slytherins were nowhere to be seen. Her mother was Slytherin, and she was lovely, her husband was nothing less, and Blaise and his friend had helped her friends in difficulty. When would the invisible line be effaced so they could join forces?

Harry spent more time discussing spells they would be going over. Hagrid went back inside his cabin and walked out with a bunch of mugs. He froze when he saw someone approach in a dark cloak. Everyone looked up to assess the newcomer.

Draco threw off his hood. He looked briefly at Luna; there was something reassuring in his eyes. She smiled.

'Malfoy?! Nobody invited you here!' Ron screeched.

'Too bad, I'm here now.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'To talk.'

Hagrid frowned at his enormous tray of hot cocoa.

'I didn't prepare one for ye.' He said grimly.

'I'll live,' Draco said, adding on an afterthought, 'Professor.'

'Why that's right. I'm yer professor, and I don't want no student of mine bemoaning my good hospitality. Equity and all of that.'

'It's all right Hagrid, we'll share mine.' Luna said.

Draco sat down beside her as Ginny gripped her arm.

'Are you crazy? Offering to share a cup with him? Snakes have poison!' She hissed. 'Oh yuck, he's looking this way! I think he heard me again. Do you think he's counting my offenses so that he can justify doing something horrible to me? Like a stamp card of…demerit…thing? At any rate,' she said, watching the hot cocoa pointedly as Luna pulled it down after a sip, 'don't let him drink from—'

Draco quietly seized Luna's hand, plucking her mug in a soft stroke, and drank from where her lips had been. Witnessing this with a gaping jaw, Ginny's hands went up to her mouth to cover a small shriek. A confused blush crept up her face. Before she could think of something to say, Draco spoke up.

'So, Potter,' he said, his eyes narrowing behind the fire glow, 'is my cousin part of your survival machine?'

'What do you even know about your cousin, Malfoy? And it's not my survival machine. Voldemort will subjugate all of us. I just happen to be the reminder of his failure. And yes, your cousin is part of my—of The Order.'

'I want to see her.'

'See Tonks? Like your uncle did? Want to finish his work now don't you?'

'In a way,' he nodded, 'different reasons, though.'

'What reasons could you have?' Ron said. 'We know, Malfoy. We know what side you're on. It's painfully obvious, and honestly, you should leave.'

Draco ignored him.

'Arrange a meeting between my cousin and I, Potter.'

'I'm not just going to do it because you said so, Malfoy.'

'Please, Harry?' Luna said, shocking Ginny further still. 'It's very important.'

'Luna, you don't know what he's thinking. I know you see the good in everyone, but…'

'All right, calm down, drink your hot cocoa, pupils,' Hagrid chided. 'Look at the stars, get along…trouble's upon us all.'

His wise words were largely ignored.

'So Malfoy,' Lavender, who was the only Gryffindor with a larger appetite for gossip than Ginny, said, 'we've heard the news, since you're here I thought I'd drop a word of congratulations on your failed elopement.'

'Your failed wits, Gyffy.'

'Oh don't act like you don't know. Greengrass already told everyone her sister refused to marry you. Your pride must have taken quite the hit.'

Draco smirked silently, crossing his arms. His pride was thriving after last night. The ring shining on his finger drew Brown's immediate attention, wiping off her jeering smile.

'Talking about marriage,' Seamus said, missing that hint, 'I heard Filtch say that the newlywed wing is back in business. Didn't say who.'

Ginny followed Lavender's eyes. 'Oh my god, it's you!' she said, pointing at Draco. 'That's a wedding ring! You did get married to someone!'

'He did?! What the heck!' Ron said, 'Who'd be in a hurry to get married at bloody seventeen?!'

'So she goes here?' Lavender said, recovered from her loss of words. 'Who is it?'

Draco scoffed. 'You were ready to congratulate me on a failed elopement and you flip over a real marriage? You lot really deserve each other.'

'Come on, tell us!' Lavender said, 'We'll know soon enough anyway, can't hide her forever.'

'Tell my cousin to meet me this week. I won't repeat myself, Potter.' He rose to his feet and reached a hand for Luna, helping her up. Everyone blinked stupidly at the gesture.

Hermione suddenly gawked at the shimmering rock on Luna's hand.

'Luna…' she began, 'What's that…ring?'

Everyone now stared at Luna's hand. 1+1 anyone?

'That ring is mine.' Draco said.

It took a moment for the word to register. A long, torturous moment, where Ginny felt her body go numb.

'Stop saying jokes!' Ginny shouted, 'what does that even mean!'

'We got married over the holiday, Ginny,' Luna said, 'It's only been a week, the circumstances were unusual, and I wanted to tell you in person.'

Hermione's eyes opened wider than Hedwig's. Loud confusion went around the assembly. Ginny's hand clamped over her mouth in pure, unadulterated shock.

In the silence that ensued, only Hagrid's melodic whistle was heard.

'You're kidding,' she whispered. 'That's not possible…'

'You married him?!' Hermione accused, her voice drowning Ginny's. 'Luna, I swear if this is a joke…'

'It's not a joke, Hermione.'

'How…' Ginny stammered, 'how is…he…you're not…he's Slyth…you're my friend!'

Luna crouched down and hugged her.

'Come with us,' she said, 'I'll explain everything.'

* * *

**The crazy is free flow, I know, but it all makes a lot of sense to me (ADHD). Alexandria's Genesis is interesting to me because I loved Tim Burton's depiction of Willy Wonka and will always maintain that, though he didn't say it outright, Willy Wonka's extremely pale, can't look at the sun, purple eyed, perfect dentition/health self is based on that legend. The seizures are my own invention, to spice it up. I'm also obsessed with connecting things that can't be connected, please bear with me.**


	20. Not Long for This World

**Not Long for This World**

'Excuse me,' Hermione said to the dismayed group, draping her shawl tighter around her shoulders, 'I want to hear this.'

While Ginny allowed herself to be lead by Luna like a soulless automat, Hermione trailed behind them, sustaining an angry scowl on Draco's back.

'This has to be some external compulsion,' she shrilled under her breath. 'Luna wouldn't consent to this, and I don't see why Malfoy would either…'

They moved away in silence, Luna propping Ginny up by the shoulders, guiding her back to the castle. Then, as they entered the castle, Ginny sobbed suddenly.

'I SAW it. I KNEW it! There was a vibe and you said no, I shouldn't have believed you!'

Luna shushed her as best as she could.

They reached the courtyard, where a few Slytherin students clustered together talking and cracking jokes.

Leo craned his neck, spotting Ginny (the carrot was back to pretending to be a witch, it would seem). His eyes shifted to Hermione, Draco? Wait, was that French doll beside him?

He tapped Blaise's shoulder, nodding at them. Blaise snapped his head up. His smile at noticing Hermione turned into a frown at noticing her company, standing together…close? He measured the distance visually; about 3 centimeters, give or take. Yup, close.

Ginny ran up to Leo immediately and clutched his sleeve, removing him from the Slytherin group.

'What's wrong, Ginny?' He blinked. 'Why the waterworks?'

'Leo, you're friends with him, right?' she said, pointing accusatorily at Draco. 'He did something to my bestie!'

Sighing stoically, Draco abandoned the prospect of calling it a day; as much as he wanted to get his wife alone without a care for discourtesy, his friends deserved the decency of hearing it from him. He was mostly doing it for Luna, though, a soppy, overdramatized moment with his friends and hers didn't crack his to do list for the night.

He walked up to the group followed by Luna. Blaise looked at them blankly, then watched Hermione's vexed face with complete confusion.

'What's the matter, Rin Rin?'

'The matter is that he,' Hermione replied, glaring at Draco, 'is up to absolute evil.'

Ginny nodded frantically, giving Leo's sleeve a pointed tug.

'Your friends are snitching on us to mine,' Draco turned to Luna, 'did I miss something?'

'They spent the holiday together.' Luna explained calmly.

Draco raised a silent eyebrow.

'Oh, there were circumstances to that,' Hermione clarified quickly, 'Zabini's _family_ offered to keep me safe.'

'And I barged in!' Ginny hiccupped. Leo smiled.

'And it was perfectly proper, Malfoy,' Hermione insisted, 'unlike whatever questionable dealings you've had with Luna this holiday!'

'Questionable what?!' Blaise shouted in disbelief. 'Rin, are you saying my guy made a pass at Luna? That's not likely, though it wouldn't be for want of…wanting to…' he smiled smugly.

'I obviously don't know what or how this happened, but see for yourself.'

'See what?'

'The ring, Blaise!'

'Ho—I never,' Leo said in his fist. 'Zabini, that's…'

Blaise pushed him aside, seizing Draco's hand and inspecting it with wide, gawking eyes.

'What. The. FRICK?!' He yelled. 'You got HITCHED?!' He looked up at him, 'Without me?,' he added, as though that were the greater offense.

'There was no ceremony involved, it was rushed.' Draco said, retrieving his hand.

'But…did you really marry Greengrass? I've heard some funny rumors; is her sister bitter about it or something? Was it arranged?'

'I don't think it's Greengrass…' Leo said, noticing Draco's hand slide down Luna's back. Her own ring flickering in the moonlight confirmed his guess.

'Malfoy married Luna!' Hermione said heatedly. When would everyone get as outraged as she so that they could do something about it? 'This Luna,' she pointed down at the blond witch, 'and I'm quasi certain blackmail was involved.'

Blaise recoiled a few steps, as though shirking a bucket-load of icy water. Leo's eyes flashed with silent surprise.

'You…Luna?' Blaise said. 'HA?!'

'Yes,' Draco said impatiently.

Leo whistled. 'I'm impressed…shocked, but impressed. Say,' he looked at Luna, 'I can see why he'd want to pine after you, but why did you agree to him? And marriage at that? That's some binding stuff.'

'It was made possible to me, and I accepted.' Luna said.

'Okay, I clearly didn't see this coming.' Leo said with a lopsided smile. 'Sneaky…though I should have taken the hint from Draco singlehandedly upsetting Longbottom's plan…'

'I have,' Blaise said, 'I suspected something…'

'Oh my God!' Ginny screamed, 'I suspected something too!'

'You did?!' Blaise said.

'Yes! I've read so many romances I can smell a mood from a mile.'

'Yeah, I guess I saw that too on a couple occasions.' The Butterbeer incident suggested that Drake cared for the Ravenclaw more than he let on, and the dorm scene suggested that Luna was not indifferent either…

'Are you serious?! There was no mood!' Hermione interjected. 'I never saw anything!'

'Wait…that means…the newlywed wing everyone's jabbering about, that's you?' Leo asked.

'Oh, I didn't think about that!' Blaise exclaimed. 'It's you!'

'If I wasn't this mad I'd have thrown a housewarming party right now.' Ginny grouched. 'I'm so curious to see what those rooms look like. It would have been so fab. But no. Not me…not that I'm so shocked, I could definitely have shipped it, but Malfoy is…Malfoy, and Luna betrayed me.'

'I don't think they'll need us for housewarming either way…' Leo winked.

'Watch your tongue, Leo.' Draco warned. He was already less than happy with the current Q&A session, he wasn't about to tolerate innuendos involving his wife from anyone beside himself.

'My bad,' Leo smiled unrepentantly. 'Though, I have to ask, how did this happen?'

'Yes,' Blaise pressed, 'how did it happen? And when will the ceremony be? I demand to be your best man! I can't believe Luna is my sister in law…'

'You and I were related?' Draco said.

'Shh, let it happen, Drake. Rin Rin, you should get along with Drake, you're gonna be his sister in law too one day.'

'Have you lost your mind?!' Hermione cried irately.

'Shh, it's happening, Rin Rin.'

'And I should be the maid of honor,' Ginny chimed in, 'but no, I didn't even know my bestie was getting married!'

'Ginny, of course I will invite you to the real ceremony if we do have one,' Luna said, 'but it's not our priority in these times. Please understand, Ginny, Hermione, I do value your friendship so much, but my personal life is a separate matter.'

Draco fixed her with a satisfied, barely-there smile.

'If you value me so much,' Ginny said, 'why didn't you tell me you and Malfoy had a thing?'

'We didn't, darling. Everything happened during the holiday. I was taken into his manor by death eaters, and Draco had to hide me in his room because the floos in his house had a tracing spell.'

'So you were taken…! Wait, his ROOM?'

'It was nothing improper, love, I assure you.'

'Wow…I knew this but wow,' Blaise smirked, 'Drake is a real prig…'

'You mean, were we in that situation, you would have taken advantage of it?' Hermione asked Blaise coldly.

'I dunno…I'm no prig...' Blaise muttered unintelligibly.

'Hey!' Hermione glared at him with arms akimbo.

'So what happened? If Malfoy was all gentlemanly and stuff why did the marriage situation need to happen?!' Ginny sulked.

'He was engaged to someone else at the time.' Luna said.

'Let me guess, Greengrass?' Leo said.

'It's not my place to say,' Luna said, then looked back at Ginny, who was flushed from the night's unexpected excitements, 'Draco's mother kindly offered to help me escape by disguising me as his fiancé who was sick and couldn't attend. His uncle knew my mother, however, and he discovered who I was. By his suggestion, the engagement was off, and I was married to Draco soon after.'

'You mean there was no compulsion and you just wanted to marry him?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Luna nodded.

'And you?!' Hermione glared at Draco.

'Free will, Granger.' He replied.

'What…,' a sob escaped Ginny's throat, 'oh my God…who wrote this?! Is this a novel?!'

'I'm done! Nobody's listening to me!' Hermione threw her hands in the air, walking away. Blaise ran after her.

'Hey wait up, Rin, listen. Draco is not who you think he is. He's serious about this stuff. Don't worry about Luna too much, okay? You've seen and heard her, they're clearly into each other.'

'I don't care, Blaise. It's Malfoy we're talking about.'

'Yes,' Blaise said, 'he's my friend.'

'I—you know what I mean!'

'They made their decision. We should respect it.'

'Whatever,' Hermione sighed. 'I'm going to the library.' She stopped, looking over her shoulder. 'Are you going to follow me?'

'Library with you? Ah…that brings back memories.'

'I suppose I'll allow you at my table so that you don't have to stare a hole into my back.'

'Sounds good to me!'

Luna held Ginny's hand.

'Ginny, I didn't have the chance to tell you for these reasons, so please don't be mad at me, okay?'

'Fine,' Ginny sniffed. 'I suppose it was one of those shock-romance plots where the relationship is established in a minute, and the poor friends don't see it coming. Of course I'm sharper than your average friend and I had suspicions all along but whatever. I want all the details. All. The. Details. And, oh my God, you're gonna need protection for marrying the list's top candidate. This is becoming more and more like a frigging story I love it! Oh boy, I need to get a bodyguard outfit...'

'Luna, we need to talk.' Draco told her lowly. This had gone on long enough.

'Yes. Please excuse us Ginny and…Leo, right?'

'At your service, Miss Luna Malfoy.' Leo curtsied.

'Don't be late for breakfast, we have A LOT to talk about. I need all the details, I said!' Ginny wiggled. She was still latching onto Leo. Luna noticed. So did Leo. 'And…you did hear everything I said about you?' she asked Draco hesitantly.

'I don't know what you mean, Weasly.' Draco lied. The last thing he needed was to stretch this discussion a second longer. 'Come, Luna.'

'Good night,' Luna pecked Ginny's cheek.

As the couple left, Leo turned to Ginny, who now stared blankly into space.

'I can't believe she's leaving with him...what am I saying, LIVING with him...kyaaaa.' she covered her face with her hands.

'Where is your mind wandering off to?' Leo teased.

'Shut up!'

'So...Miss Carrot is into romances?'

'She is, Cavarpin. Unashamedly, too.'

'Release my sleeve?'

'I will not!'

'You're going to follow me to my dorm, then?'

'Can't you be more understanding? I'm suffering from post traumatic stress here. And it's wildly…exhilarating!'

'Aw, my bad,' Leo said, patting her head.

'Hey what are you doing?'

'Being understanding.'

'I don't think I can sleep tonight.' Ginny moaned. 'I feel too excited, and nervous, like I'm the one who got shock-romanced by proxy!'

'You can sleep just fine. I've seen you at it. You're a lot like my cat, you only have two modes; hyper and asleep.'

'At least that means I'm cute.'

'Fishing for compliments, now, are we? Didn't know carrots could do that.'

'I'm not a carrot anymore. My bestie's gotten married. I can't look silly beside her now.'

'You're fine being silly, Weasly. It suits you.'

'Hey! Why does it feel like you said something nice when you're clearly making fun of me?'

'Hehe…skills.'

* * *

Draco circled his arms around Luna as soon they had stepped into their new room. It had a silky smooth comfort to it; draping cream curtains hanging loosely on a large four poster bed, starry moonlight from the tall sash windows, a tranquil sitting area for guests by the fireplace, and an adjoining bathroom where Luna had already lined up her favorite bath salts to make every bathing experience like dipping into a galaxy, a flower field, a frothy pink sky, or a silver lake.

'I missed you.' Draco said, watching her with unbridled heat.

Luna smiled, helping him off his cloak with a fluidity of movement that wasn't there before.

'How did it go with Leus?'

Draco nodded at the parcel wrapped on the wooden nightstand.

'He didn't ask questions. He just gave me what I wanted. Told me to thank you for the potions you left him; they're a reprieve.'

'What a fascinating character,' Luna mused. 'He might be blind, be one gets the feeling that he can see right through us…I am glad he trusted you, Draco.'

'Can't say why he did. Didn't want to jinx it by asking.'

'I had the impression he was biased in our favor,' Luna smiled, 'didn't you?'

Draco unbuttoned his shirt, looking insistently at Luna. She licked her lips reflexively.

'Would you like to sync with my shower time?' He asked.

'You mean…' she connected her forefingers, 'coincide?'

'Space and time,' he urged.

Luna fell quiet, as though she was considering something important. Her eyes shifted down with questions.

'Luna?'

She looked up quickly, chewing on her bottom lip.

'Ah…well…can I ask you something? It's not important…I'm just wondering, you see…'

He held her gaze as he waited for her question. A rising flush spread across her cheeks.

'Draco…you know…I...well…'

'I know you what?' He stroked her hair delicately in encouragement, 'It's not like you to hesitate.'

'But...last night…do you remember what I—'

'How could I forget?'

'Well…did I—' she glanced up at him uncertainly, 'did I shock you?'

'Shock me?' Draco repeated, his surprise melting into a slinky smile, 'that's my line, Luna.'

Luna shook her head. It had dawned on her when she was sitting alone in the room earlier. She had never had 'the talk' with anyone before, and the sheer abandon she had experienced with her husband was both new and unexpected. Was she being ungraceful as a girl?

'I hadn't been aware of…myself…I wonder if I am not a bit…strange?'

Draco gripped her elbow, drawing her close, his free hand holding the basque of her skirt.

'Did you just call yourself strange? Of all the words that don't begin to do you justice, you pick the relative one?'

'I want you…too much.' She avowed, 'I couldn't stop thinking about being with you…in that way…all day. Isn't that odd?'

'Luna…,' Draco heaved, collecting her into his arms like a little girl, 'You expect me to be offended by that? You're my wife. We've barely breached that aspect of married life. I will learn what pleases you, and you will learn what pleases me. Nobody else can explain it to either of us.' He kissed the corner of her mouth, 'Besides, I knew you were sensual just watching your every move.' She stood up a bit taller to kiss him back with soft, delicious urgency. 'Hmm yes,' he smiled, 'I _love_ it.'

'Are all girls like this?' she asked quietly.

'I don't think so, neither are all men alike. Everyone has a different pace. And that's perfectly natural. As long as the couple is in accord, it's free range, Luna.'

'I want to be in accord with you, Draco.'

'Luna…' he whispered defenselessly. When did he get this blessed?

'Look,' she said, picking up her pendent, 'it's gone a light pink, do you see? And it has been glowing all day.'

Draco watched the crystallized raindrop.

'All day? What did you say its proprieties were?'

'Clarifying, from what I have read. I thought it would be a good ingredient for Filter, but I'm still dabbling, really…'

'Well…I have a theory.'

'Yes?'

'It could be acting like a storing recipient. Storing energy.'

'Oh…' Luna looked down at the pendent, 'energy…' she looked up at him with tinted cheeks, 'love?'

Draco's eyes, having momentarily attached to her lips, moved to look into her eyes with a subtle, hypnotizing smile. 'You tell me.'

Luna tilted her head, 'Perhaps Severus will know about it.'

'Why ask when we could experiment with it right now?' His fingertips dipped past her skirt's band, trailing hotly across her lower back, drawing tantalizing circles around her hipbone. 'See if we can crank up the pink a few shades darker.'

Luna buried her face in his chest, arching her body against his with quiet desperation. 'Come to me, lover.' He tugged her lightly by the hand, backpedaling toward the bathroom.

* * *

'Congratulations are in order, it would seem!' Dumbledore said in his easy, affable voice, rising to welcome Snape's protégées. 'Sit, please, sit. Severus, have you explained to our young friends the subject of our discussion, or should I make the introductions?'

'They are in the know.' Snape said.

'Good, very good.' Albus bobbed his head, readjusting his half-moon spectacles up the crook of his nose. 'Draco, I understand you have been charged with a delicate task, have you not?'

'To put it gracefully,' Draco said.

Albus crossed his arms behind his back.

'Miss Lovegood,' Albus began, 'ah! Forgive me, Miss Malfoy. I have asked to see you because it was made known to me through your potions professor that you are in possession of a few extremely rare ingredients for an extremely rare potion,' he breathed, 'phew, that was a mouthful. I ought to make shorter sentences at this age...' He smiled with congenial self-deprecation.

'Indeed Professor. Draco and I are working on an important potion, you see.'

'And you are in want of the Philosopher's stone, hmm?'

'Yes, but we don't know where to look.'

'Well, I am afraid all the stones have been exhausted. The last authenticated stone was destroyed by the ministry not two years ago.'

'You mean there are none left?' Draco asked. There had to be a way; it was their last ingredient. All that stood between them and that cursed potion.

'There are false stones, many, too.' Albus trailed. 'It is nearly impossible to know if a real one can still be found, and if so, where. But I have a friend of mine who collects artifacts…he has lost his mind, I am afraid, but if I remember correctly, he is in possession of a few shavings gifted to him by Nicolas Flammel himself. Severus, you could pay him a visit, hmm? Of course, you may go too,' he said to Draco and Luna, 'provided you are not missing any classes, of course. But do be careful. The man is far gone, his mind has turned into mush.' Albus laughed. 'Right, off you go to breakfast, do let me know how your little quest goes…oh and Draco?'

'Yes?'

'Either way, whatever the outcome, you will need not kill me.' Albus sighed, a sad smile stretching his mouth, 'I am not long for this world.'

* * *

**Wow, I wonder who this nutcase with the stone shavings is. To OC or not to OC, that is the question.**

**Yours, L.**


	21. Revelations Unum

**Revelations-1-**

Ginny found Leo and Blaise at the entrance of the Dining Hall, overlooking the eerie, electric stillness of the breakfasting witches and wizards. Hushed whispers traveled thickly in the air, as though on a wavelength of their own, all eyes riveted on the Slytherin table. A dollish Ravenclaw was sitting beside the Slytherin icon, molding against him, inexplicably close, laughing and nibbling at the edge of her spoon.

'This atmosphere is dense enough to suffocate someone,' Blaise remarked. He scoffed, elbowing Cavarpin and pointing at the Gryffy table. 'Look at their faces. Looks like the news got around.'

Indeed, around the news got.

The Gryffindors present at Harry's meeting had set fire to their common room with the wild news last night, with a sleepless Ginny presiding the discussions (it was all she could do not walk in on Luna and Malfoy in the middle of the night like a thief and demand they quenched her thirst for DETAILS. Had she she known where the newlywed wing was located…)

All the disbelievers who had dismissed the news as some tasteless prank were now staring at the couple, loose-jawed.

Ginny wondered how she was going to get Luna to her table so that they could begin the talking; she had barely slept waiting for this, imagining shameless scenarios, tossing and turning, her occasional shrieks jerking her roommates awake until a couple of pillows were thrown her way. Leo had told her not to fuss about it, but Leo didn't have her appreciation of what went on in the outrageous world of newlywed romance novels, and her head was a full-fledged bibliotheca. She couldn't believe the times she had made mental lists of eligible partners for Luna, out of charity. Never in her life had she imagined pairing her with a Slytherin, let alone THE Slytherin. She clearly didn't know her bestie as much as she'd imagined. Neither did she know Malfoy. The guy could clearly have had any girl he wanted, she'd mulled in the dark of her dorm, even the Greengrass beauty. And…well…she supposed it wasn't just because of his name and fortune. He was clearly easy on the eye, even she could admit to that; but disliking him was the Gryffindor thing to do. He chose her friend, though, her innocent, sweet friend…all _his_ now…oh…was he the domineering type…would he make her uncomfortable…and ask for 'favors' all the time? Ginny had read all about it, but Luna must have been clueless. Would she be able to handle it? Oh no, she was so soft and tempered. Someone as hot-blooded as Malfoy would easily overpower her…she squished her cheeks together with a soundless gasp…while she was at Zabini's enjoying his mother's heavenly cooking and pretending to fight with Leo because she hated how fun he was to be around, Luna had been with Malfoy…married…at his complete mercy…Ginny blushed, looking at Luna from where she sat, positively glowing…she must have discovered the throes of passion at his hands…had they already been there?! Last night, the way he looked at her, the wolfish hunger…!

Ginny's inappropriate line of thoughts was about to culminate into a nosebleed when Leo snapped his fingers in her face. Had he guessed what she was thinking about again?!

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he drew to his lectern.

'Attention, young witches and wizards. I hope your holiday has been enjoyable. Welcome back to the safety and security of Hogwarts. And as we are on the topic of enjoyable matters, I would like to announce, with my warm congratulations, the recent wedding of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, now Malfoy.'

The hall _glitched_.

A few hollered, elongated expressions of surprise (mostly "WHAAAAAAAAAT") were heard.

'No, that won't do.' Dumbledore laughed. 'I suppose you are surprised, but do give your congratulations, weddings are happy occasions, yes?' The headmaster retreated to his seat to slice through a treacle tart with gusto.

'I beg to differ, Headmaster Dumbledore,' went up a voice down the Slytherin table. 'There is nothing to celebrate if the wedded are so ill-matched!'

Draco looked to his left, down a few heads. Greengrass raised her chin up defiantly.

'Ill-matched?!' Ginny yelled, tramping up to the Slytherin table, right in front of Luna and Draco, before Leo and Blaise could catch up. 'I'll have you know that Luna is the best match possible for any wizard in the history of ever!'

'She's a home wrecker!' Daphne spat. 'Hey Draco, did you knock her up or something?'

'Language, Miss Greengrass!' Snape hissed from the professors' platform.

'The only thing that's wrecked to hell and back is your mouth,' Draco snarled, 'judging my marriage is eons above you. If you continue your provocation, I will take it personally.' He nodded negligently toward Neville. 'Ask Longbottom.'

'Hooo!' Blaise clapped, slapping Leo's shoulder. 'He pulled out the inside joke!'

Neville, lost in a maze of disbelief at the news, gulped, sweaty, panicking. Then, in a rage, he rose to his feet and pointed angrily at Draco.

'Listen, Malfoy, Greengrass is right! You have done something to Luna Lovegood! She can't possibly want to marry you! As though anyone in their right mind would!'

'I did want to, Neville,' Luna smiled. 'Very much.'

'He will make you miserable, Luna!'

McGonagall rose to intervene, but Dumbledore gave her a stilling look.

'As if!' Ginny said, snapping her fingers sassily, 'Neville, you're my friend, but you're really daft. Can't you see they look amazing together? Like fire and ice, like…the hot sun and the cool moon!'

Her last statement burst out like an epiphany. Of course, Ginny realized! If she ever wrote a novel investigating their relationship (or perhaps when would be more accurate. Is this fic written by Ginny? Is Lightwright Ginny?!) her title would be just that; Moon and Sun. How about in Italian? Leo—Leonardo Cavarpin, of Italian descent—had taught her how to say a few words. It would be…Luna e Sol.

Definitely.

'Hot sun…? When did you tip in my favor Weasly? I thought I turned people to stone.' Draco commented quietly. Luna laughed, reaching forth from her seat near the edge of the table to grab her friend's hand and give it a grateful squeeze.

'Aha...haha…I thought you didn't hear anything…' Ginny tittered, dismissing her past slips with a wave of the hand.

Hermione stepped inside the dining hall at that moment, her face stuck in a book; her defense mechanism against life and its unwanted surprises. Hermione despised surprises. The first person to ever think of surprising her would feel her wrath! Calm down, Rin—she meant Hermione. Your younger, slightly eccentric friend got married to your sworn nemesis? Nothing an encyclopedia on Wizarding history, volume 8, wouldn't solve…everything was under control. She glanced up and quickly halted before she crashed into Blaise, who had moved to stand up in front of her, studying her carefully.

'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine,' Hermione said mechanically. She pulled down her book, noticing the charged atmosphere.

'This isn't over…' Greengrass said quietly, getting up and brushing Hermione's shoulder as she stormed outside, followed closely by Pansy Parkinson.

'Well, that's that, go back to your plates!' McGonagall said finally.

The students resumed their breakfast distractedly, glancing up from time to time from their plates to make sure they hadn't dreamed up the whole thing.

'Sit down, Ginny, I've saved you some brownies.' Luna said, pulling her around the table corner to the seat at the very edge.

'Me at the Slytherin table?!' Ginny gasped.

'Look at you, miss Worldwide,' Leo joked, taking his seat next to Draco.

'Oh…I suppose I could…' Ginny toyed with her hair, sitting down gingerly by her friend. 'Just for a second…a historical second…'

'Come on,' Blaise said, inviting Hermione, 'Crabbe and Goyle are oversleeping, let's take their seats.'

'Nope,' Hemione refused squarely. 'I'll be at my own table, thank you very much.'

'I'll follow you there then. You can't get rid of me, Rin Rin.'

'You know what, I'm not even hungry.' Hermione said. She threw Luna a quick blank look before turning around and leaving the dining hall.

'Well,' Blaise rubbed his neck, sitting next to Leo, 'I guess Rin Rin is still uneasy about this.'

'Hope it's not a general adversity toward commitment, Zabini, or you might be left heartbroken from this whole affair.' Leo laughed.

'Nah, it's just too sudden for her. Rin is a very rational thinker, she needs to plan everything to a T, any upset takes her a while to get used to. And this is pretty big. To be frank, I'm still wrapping my head around it myself.'

'Yeah, same,' Leo said, 'only Ginny seems to be oddly excited about this.'

'Hey,' Ginny said, helping herself freely from Luna's plate, 'you can't stop me from being my authentic self! I have no idea why I'm excited when I should be upset, but that's how it is awkey?'

'Awright,' Leo mocked, earning a pulled tongue from Ginny. 'Charming.'

'So, er, Luna…could we, like, miss transfiguration? Just this once?' Ginny begged.

'Hmm? Whatever for, Ginny?' Luna asked.

'To talk!' she hissed. 'I said I want details and I'm getting them. That's my only condition if you don't want me to go back to sulking and being mad at you, though I'm too excited to pretend to be mad ugh… I'm an emotional wreck…'

'Look, Ginny,' Luna said, looking at the Gryffindor table. 'I think Harry wants to speak to you.'

'Oh! He's calling me! But…'

'It's all right love, we'll talk later. Go on.'

'Okay…' she said, moving away reluctantly. Leo fixed her back silently.

'She has a thing for Potter, doesn't she,' he smiled, throwing a piece of corn in his mouth. 'So predictable.'

'She might surprise you.' Luna said quietly. Leo's smile disappeared.

She was walking back toward them.

'Er...here.' She slid a piece of paper across the table in front of Draco.

He picked it up, reading quietly. Harry looked at him expectantly from the opposite side of the hall. Draco nodded in agreement.

_Tonks said OK. Meet her at Hogsmeade this afternoon, 4 p.m. inside the abandoned building, The Shrieking Shack._

'I'll walk you to class,' Draco said to Luna, scrunching the paper in his fist.

* * *

The chatter in McGonagall's class was unrelenting. In the face of gossip, her menacing tones and her best glower fell pitifully short.

'Oh for Goodness sake, yes, your classmate is married, now change that quill back into a rat!'

Not all the rats made it back safely.

Ginny had behaved herself; not one whisper, not one word. She had absolutely loved tracking Luna as Malfoy escorted her to class, and, watching him smile at her before he left gave her a hint that deeper things were happening than any public display of affection could have. Now she would attack; follow Luna to her new room in the hour before lunch, and assail her with all the juicy questions she could think of. She grinned in anticipation. They were multiple and varied.

It was an easy enough, foolproof plan!

Ginny could not believe her luck when, as soon as they stepped out, Luna met Snape in the corridor and excused herself to ask about her pendent.

What about it? Ginny thought peevishly. It was a lovely purple.

'Come in, Miss…Malfoy.' Severus said, welcoming Luna inside his office. 'It is good you have come to see me, I was meaning to have a word with you.'

'In that case I will listen to you first, Professor.' Luna said.

'Well, sit. Tell me, what do you know about Optima?'

'Draco told me what he'd heard from his family and Leus…the man we mentioned the other day.'

'The Egyptian descendent of the Spirit People?'

'Yes, quite. That's him.'

'And did he cooperate?'

'He did,' Luna smiled, 'he is a kind man. I'd very much like to seek your advice to make better potions for his seizures at a later time.'

'I suppose that is good. But do you know the dangers of this potion, Luna?'

'Dangers?'

'Yes. Dangers. _Terrible_ dangers. If not, you must be warned before you even complete your collection of ingredients.'

'No…I am not aware of these dangers, Professor. Isn't it meant to magnify strength of body and magic?'

'It does, and to do so, it exhausts the life of the taker quicker. It can be consumed periodically, in times of war, for instance, but it needs an antidote; a clarifying element strong enough to absorb…Luna, you look pale. Is everything all right?'

Luna felt the room begin the spin. A budding fear ignited in the pit of her stomach.

'…Professor…how does…how does one die from Optima?'

Before Snape could answer, a dark voice answered in her mind.

_They die the way your mother died._

Luna clamped her hand over her mouth. Why were her eyes flowing with tears all of a sudden?

_Can't you see it, Luna? Why would a healthy woman collapse in front of her cauldron? She must have had all the ingredients, she must have taken it herself, and tried to make a Filter potion to save herself from a slow demise…It took ten years, but it finally killed her. You were there, you saw it._

'No…' Luna shook her head, shaken with uncontrollable tremors.

_Yes, Luna. One notebook was for the poison, the other she wanted you to have was for the cure._

'Impossible…' she sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks. 'Im…'

_Oh, having doubts, now? Didn't Rodolphus remind the Malfoys of "Pandora's sacrifice" the night he asked you to marry Draco? He knew…HE KNEW!_

'Why?' Luna cried brokenly, her hand trembling over her mouth, the room and everything in it melting in a tearful blur.

'Luna? Luna! What is the matter?!' Snape yelled, hurrying to her side. 'Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?'

The dark shape of her professor shifted in front of her, she barely felt his cold hand on her forehead. Her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds; she suddenly couldn't breathe. She grasped Snape's robes with a feeble hand. 'Dra…' Her voice died as her eyes fluttered shut, her head dipping back slowly.

'Luna!'

Cursing under his breath, Snape lifted her up and carried her outside of his office, only to find Draco walking down the corridor in their direction.

Seeing Luna unconscious in his godfather's arms unleashed a dread within him that went beyond his capacity to describe. In a breathless heartbeat, he found himself rushing to her, taking her from the potions master.

'What happened?!' Draco growled at Snape. 'Luna…' he said softly, feeling her temperature with his lips, then looking up darkly at his professor, 'what the hell happened to my wife, Snape?!'

'I haven't the foggiest. Hospital wing, now,' Snape said, leading the way, 'and don't apparate, she's too weak. I know a shortcut.'

Draco followed him through the narrow corridor hidden behind an alcove, keeping a close eye on Luna, watching for a movement, his chest clenching excruciatingly when a tear rolled from her lashes.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, Pomfrey immediately showed them to the nearest bed and began her routine auscultation on the unconscious witch.

'Has she been exposed to any strong shock?' She asked knowingly.

Draco looked at Snape expectantly.

'It would seem so, yes, though I cannot say why.'

'You cannot say why?! She was in your office!' Draco flared.

'Calm down, Draco. We shall know when she wakes up. Everything else is regular?' Snape asked the healer.

'Why, yes,' Pomfrey sighed, clenching her apron; an old reflex that followed after every check-up. 'Take her to her room, she must not be disturbed until she wakes up naturally. Give her this potion if she needs it.'

'I will show you the passage nearest here to the newlywed wing,' Snape said, 'better avoid to be seen after this morning's dining hall theatrics.'

'Do I look like I care about that right now?' Draco said heatedly. His wife was unconscious in his arms, he couldn't see her pretty eyes. The entire school could burn for all he cared.


End file.
